


E se fosse verdade?

by Lua_Prateada



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_Prateada/pseuds/Lua_Prateada
Summary: Fanfic inspirada no filme "E se fosse verdade?", com Mark Ruffalo e Reese Witherspoon.Dizem que os sonhos são manifestações do nosso inconsciente.Mas até que ponto os sonhos são projeções da realidade?E se um sonho for algo mais...?IKKI X HYOGA (Universo Alternativo)
Relationships: Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki
Kudos: 2





	1. Primeiros Contatos

A Revista “Quadros” estava um caos. Entretanto, ela já havia passado por períodos tão graves quanto esse e sempre tinha conseguido se reerguer, se reinventar. Quando foi necessário, a revista assumiu outras abordagens, aumentou a gama de assuntos que poderia trabalhar, diversificou seu conteúdo. Quando as edições impressas deixaram de ser tão lucrativas, a revista “Quadros” não teve medo de seguir novos caminhos, sendo muitas vezes pioneira ao testar novos aplicativos, descobrindo tantos outros meios de se fazer presente, tornando-se imprescindível na vida de tantas pessoas, em seus variados cotidianos.

Por sinal, o que começou como uma simples revista tinha já se tornado um império midiático, que se desdobrava em tantas outras direções. Contudo, por representar o início de tudo, a revista “Quadros” tinha um carinho especial da herdeira desse império. Saori Kido, neta do já falecido Mitsumasa Kido, dava continuidade ao legado deixado pelo seu avô, fundador de toda a fantástica cadeia midiática, que tinha um gigantesco alcance entre os muitos meios de comunicação.

Assim, havia agora todo um trabalho direcionado para não deixar que a revista “Quadros” encontrasse um fim precoce. Após vencer tantas batalhas, seria realmente muito triste que seu fim viesse em decorrência de uma concorrente que acabava de surgir no mercado de maneira bastante desleal.

Julian Solo, o antigo diretor-executivo da revista “Quadros”, havia recebido uma proposta que, segundo diziam as más línguas, era irrecusável para comandar uma revista que dividiria o segmento com a “Quadros”. A empresa Sato queria crescer nesse ramo de comunicações e pretendia lançar uma revista que bateria de frente com aquela que dominava o mercado até então.

A proposta feita a Julian, em segredo, permitiu que o então diretor conversasse com muitos de seus melhores funcionários, os quais ele sabia que não recusariam a proposta da nova revista.

Julian apenas não travou contato com algumas pessoas, por saber que ocupavam cargos de confiança e que não dariam às costas a Saori Kido.

Mesmo assim, o estrago estava feito. Quando sua demissão foi anunciada, Julian aproveitou para já noticiar que fazia parte de uma nova revista que estrearia em breve, chamada “Cenários” e que levaria consigo para a nova concorrente muitos dos seus colegas da “Quadros”.

Houve muitos rumores do porquê de Julian Solo, que por um tempo considerável foi uma figura de forte liderança dentro do império Kido, ter tomado uma atitude tão imprópria da pessoa que ele sempre se mostrou, especialmente para Saori, que parecia ter grande confiança nele.

Muitos disseram que o motivo era justamente essa aproximação entre os dois. Segundo alguns alegaram, Julian quis mais que amizade com Saori Kido, mas como esta não retribuiu o interesse, o então diretor executivo resolveu abandonar a revista que comandou por 7 anos.

Agora a revista “Quadros” passava por um momento turbulento. Havia perdido diversos de seus mais importantes editores, excelentes jornalistas e seu diretor. Junto a isso, surgia uma nova revista do ramo, com todo o frescor típico da novidade. O simples surgimento de um novo concorrente já era motivo para se estar alerta, mas quando isso acontece em um contexto de total desestabilização, tudo se torna ainda mais caótico.

Era nesse momento que Ikki Amamiya, fotógrafo freelancer da revista, vinha trazer algumas das fotos que normalmente vendia para o lugar:

\- Shiryu. – o moreno deixou o elevador e logo se dirigiu ao editor-chefe do jornal, que estava em pé conversando com o editor da seção de esportes e o antigo secretário de Julian Solo – Eu trouxe as fotos que você me pediu... – ele falou, observando como, embora estivesse consideravelmente mais vazio, o local parecia mais agitado que nunca – Mas eu não sei se isso vai ajudar em algo.

O editor de esportes tomou as fotos em suas mãos e passou os olhos rapidamente por elas:

\- Tem algumas aqui que eu vou poder aproveitar. Essas estão muito boas. – disse Seiya Ogawara, mostrando-as a Shiryu Suiyama.

\- Realmente. Talvez precisemos usar mais fotos que o usual desta vez. Não sei se conseguiremos ter material suficiente para fechar a edição... – o editor-chefe ia passando as fotos cuidadosamente por seus olhos verdes.

\- Shun. – Ikki falou, em tom mais baixo, chamando apenas a atenção do jovem secretário – Você está muito pálido. Está se cuidando direito?

O secretário do antigo diretor abriu um bonito, mas cansado sorriso:

\- Irmão, você se preocupa demais. Eu não sou mais uma criancinha, sei me cuidar. – respondeu o rapaz – E estou me cuidando, dentro do possível. Mas você sabe que no momento atual, estresse faz parte da minha rotina. Ainda mais hoje, que vamos conhecer o novo diretor executivo do jornal.

\- É verdade, você tinha comentado isso comigo. Conseguiram chamar aquele cara que a Saori fazia tanta questão de trazer para cá?

\- Conseguiram sim. – intrometeu-se Seiya, que apesar de estar avaliando as fotos, não deixava de ouvir a conversa entre os dois irmãos – Devem ter feito uma proposta generosa. Até onde sei, esse cara não aceita qualquer trabalho...

\- Dizem que ele é um bom gestor. Ele é conhecido por ser contratado por empresas que estão passando por alguma crise severa e consegue reestruturá-las. Então, se Saori aceitou pagar caro, é porque ela acredita que valha a pena. – complementou Shiryu.

\- Shun me disse que esse cara não tem o costume de ficar muito tempo na empresa que o contrata. Ele vem, faz o trabalho dele e depois vai embora. Será que essa realmente é a melhor solução para vocês? Afinal, o problema geral aqui é por culpa de um diretor que resolveu abandonar o barco de repente... – Ikki pontuou.

\- É diferente, irmão. Já te expliquei isso. O Julian agiu de forma muito desleal e deixou a revista em uma situação de caos. Já esse tal Hyoga Yukida só vai deixar a empresa depois de arrumar todo o estrago que os outros deixaram para ele resolver.

\- Não sei. Não me parece uma solução confiável. Mas se vocês estão confortáveis com isso... – Ikki deu de ombros e já se preparava para deixar a redação da revista, quando Shiryu chamou sua atenção:

\- Ikki, antes de você partir, não poderia nos dar uma ajuda? Como você sabe, Jabu foi com o Julian para a revista “Cenários”. Estamos sem editor de fotografia. Será que você não poderia dar uma olhada no que está sendo feito lá no núcleo de fotos...? – Shiryu, como editor-chefe, sabia muito bem reconhecer talentos e há tempos já tinha conhecimento do excelente trabalho de Ikki. Por vezes, tentou fazer propostas de contratação para o fotógrafo freelancer, mas o irmão de Shun parecia avesso a um trabalho fixo, prezando demais por sua liberdade. Todavia, neste momento, o editor-chefe não estava buscando formas de convencer o fotógrafo a trabalhar ali; ele estava realmente necessitado de ajuda – Você sabe que um bom trabalho de arte, nesse momento por que estamos passando, pode fazer muita diferença. E eu não conheço ninguém tão bom quanto você que possa fazer esse trabalho agora.

Ikki, sentindo seu ego leonino sendo devidamente massageado, abriu um leve sorriso de canto:

\- Tudo bem. Eu vejo o que está sendo feito por lá.

Estavam prestes a seguir para o núcleo de fotos, quando uma movimentação geral fez com que olhassem para perto do elevador.

Rapidamente compreenderam do que se tratava. O novo diretor executivo havia acabado de chegar.

O rapaz, que vestia um elegante sobretudo branco, ia retirando o cachecol cinza que trazia envolto no pescoço. Os olhos azuis eram gélidos como o inverno frio lá fora. E eram também muito perspicazes, pois claramente observavam de forma bastante analítica a tudo a seu redor.

E não fazia a menor questão de esconder que, apesar de acabar de chegar, já julgava a tudo o que estava vendo, fazendo anotações mentais enquanto considerava a situação daquela redação.

Os funcionários que vieram lhe dar as boas-vindas logo se viram desanimados a prosseguir, pois o novo diretor parecia não estar minimamente interessado em conversas feitas de amenidades. Ele era objetivo e logo perguntou pelo editor-chefe da revista.

Assim que apontaram para Shiryu, Hyoga Yukida tratou de caminhar, de forma bastante altiva, até onde estava o editor-chefe.

Ikki, observando a tudo isso e sentindo o incômodo que parecia geral no ambiente, aproveitou para comentar brevemente com Shiryu, antes que o rapaz de olhos cristalinos se aproximasse mais:

\- Esse é o tal diretor que vai salvar isso aqui? Ele não é novo demais?

\- Não. – o próprio Hyoga foi quem respondeu – Não sou novo demais. E escuto muito bem. – respondeu com o semblante sério, que não havia demonstrado nenhuma inflexão desde que entrara naquela redação – Shiryu Suiyama, eu presumo? – ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para o editor.

\- Sim, sou eu. – Shiryu apertou firme a mão de Hyoga – É um prazer conhecê-lo.

Hyoga então olhou para Ikki, que continuava ali, apenas observando o jovem diretor:

\- E você? Quem é? – perguntou secamente.

\- Ikki Amamiya. – o moreno respondeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- E faz o que aqui na revista? – Hyoga perguntava sem se preocupar em se mostrar simpático.

\- Sou fotógrafo. Freelancer. – Ikki respondeu, também não demonstrando qualquer interesse em se prolongar em qualquer resposta.

\- Freelancer? – Hyoga franziu o cenho e olhou de volta para Shiryu – Vocês têm muitas pessoas trabalhando nessas condições aqui?

\- Não. Já tivemos mais, tempos atrás. Atualmente, só temos o Ikki como freelancer mesmo. – percebendo a forma como o diretor parecia analisar o moreno, Shiryu se adiantou para dizer: - Ele é excelente. Os trabalhos dele já nos salvaram em vários momentos aqui na revista.

\- Entendo. – disse Hyoga, encarando firmemente o fotógrafo. Ikki, por sua vez, mantinha o olhar, tão azul como o mar profundo, igualmente firme. O moreno não era de se deixar acuar por qualquer um – Então, se ele faz um bom trabalho por aqui, trate de contratá-lo logo. – o diretor prendeu a franja loira atrás da orelha, sendo ele o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual que mantinha com Ikki até então, e checando as horas em seu relógio de pulso.

\- Quem disse que eu quero ser contratado? – Ikki se manifestou, indignado pela forma como Hyoga falou de si sem ao menos perguntar se isso seria de seu interesse.

\- E não quer? – pela primeira vez, desde que tinha chegado ali, uma leve mudança de expressão naquele rosto tão frio. Hyoga levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de breve confusão com a resposta de Ikki.

\- Não. Não tenho interesse. Se eu quisesse, já teria aceitado as ofertas que o Shiryu fez para mim por várias vezes. – Ikki não tinha o costume de se gabar de coisa alguma, até por normalmente não precisar fazer isso. Sabia bem seu valor e não costumava sentir necessidade de provar isso a ninguém. Mas ali, naquele momento, sentiu algo como ego ferido, por parecer que o loiro lhe fazia um grande favor ao dizer que Shiryu o contratasse.

Foi a vez de Hyoga cruzar os braços, enquanto parecia analisar mais a fundo a imagem do Amamiya mais velho, que tinha diante de si.

\- Muito bem. – o loiro disse, por fim – Então não tem interesse de trabalhar aqui. Sem problemas. Mas não vamos mais comprar suas fotos. Sinto muito. – Hyoga atestou e então voltou a seguir caminho, indicando com um gesto para Shiryu acompanhá-lo – Preciso que me apresente os outros editores. Quero conhecer o trabalho de cada um e...

\- Ei! – Ikki, revoltado, falou em tom mais alto, obrigando Hyoga a parar e voltar o olhar gélido para trás, na sua direção – O que é isso? Algum tipo de revanchismo bobo? Vai deixar de comprar minhas fotos apenas porque eu não quero ser contratado pela revista?

\- Irmão, por favor. Agora não é hora de você se exaltar... – Shun se aproximou rápido, falando em tom baixo, mas denotando todo o seu nervosismo em ver como Ikki tinha se tornado o centro das atenções, de forma negativa, naquele momento.

\- Vocês são irmãos? – perguntou Hyoga, demonstrando que, de fato, ouvia realmente muito bem.

\- Somos, mas ele trabalha aqui. – Ikki se apressou em falar. Não queria comprometer seu irmão – Shun não tem nada a ver com a minha situação nesse lugar.

\- Shun Amamiya é seu secretário, senhor Yukida. – disse Shiryu, usando um tom ameno – E esse é Seiya Ogawara, o nosso editor de esportes. – apontou para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que tinha se aproximado junto de Shun. O editor-chefe tentava assim desviar a atenção para o que o próprio diretor havia pedido: conhecer os outros editores. Afinal, se deixasse que Ikki continuasse falando, Shiryu sabia que a situação ficaria pior. Conhecia bem o temperamento do fotógrafo...

\- Revanchismo, você disse? – entretanto, pelo que o editor-chefe acabava de perceber, o novo diretor executivo da revista também tinha um temperamento mais forte e, claramente, não deixaria a provocação de Ikki passar batida.

\- O que mais seria? – respondeu Ikki, parecendo satisfeito por ter atingido o diretor, de algum modo.

\- Que tal... Precaução? – Hyoga colocou as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças, enquanto ia se aproximando com firmeza de Ikki – Eu fui chamado aqui para resolver uma série de problemas, senhor Amamiya. Problemas de que o senhor, provavelmente, sequer tem conhecimento. Diante do quadro que me foi exposto pela senhorita Kido, uma das primeiras medidas que vou tomar nesta revista é o de revisar os contratos de trabalho de todos os funcionários daqui. Vou querer acrescentar uma cláusula de exclusividade e também de confidencialidade a respeito de tudo o que for produzido nesta redação. Tenho consciência de que algumas pessoas trabalhem em outros lugares além daqui. E eu, infelizmente, não poderei permitir isso. Não enquanto estivermos nesse momento de readaptação e reestruturação. – o loiro falava com a mesma frieza que era estampada em seu olhar – Quem quiser continuar trabalhando aqui, terá de trabalhar somente aqui. Aumentos salariais necessários serão negociados tranquilamente. Obviamente, os salários serão devidamente reajustados para que ninguém saia no prejuízo. Mas esse tipo de mudança agora se faz crucial, quando um dos grandes problemas na crise por que estão passando tem justamente a ver com cópia, plágio e uma nova concorrente que surge fazendo uso de todo um know-how criado por esta revista. – Hyoga finalizou, após uma fala pausada e fria.

Ikki, parecendo mais afetado do que gostaria pela maneira tão impessoal como o loiro falava consigo, retrucou:

\- Olha aqui... Hyoga, não é?...

\- Senhor Yukida, para você. – respondeu o diretor, com um tom que tornava a frase proferida ainda mais arrogante.

\- Senhor Yukida. – Ikki falou, fazendo questão de usar um tom irônico e debochado – Você chegou aqui não tem nem 10 minutos. O que o faz pensar que é tão bom assim para já sair tomando decisões dessa forma, sem nem conhecer direito as pessoas que trabalham aqui?

\- O que me faz pensar assim? Que tal as dezenas de empresas que já ajudei a se reerguerem? Empresas que estavam condenadas à falência se não fosse pelo meu auxílio. Então, sim, senhor Amamiya, eu vou agir de acordo com o que sei. Porque isso é o que EU sei fazer. – o diretor frisou a palavra “eu” – Esse é o meu domínio. Sei o que estou fazendo. E sei fazer muito bem. E não vou admitir que um fotógrafo freelancer venha me criticar sobre o que não diz respeito a ele. Então, por que não vai embora cuidar dos seus negócios enquanto eu cuido dos meus?

Ikki bufou. Não era sempre que perdia a paciência tão rápido assim. Normalmente, as pessoas nem ousavam provocá-lo, pois sua cara de poucos-amigos já era um alerta suficiente para os desavisados. E aqueles mais incautos, que acabavam falando alguma besteira perto do Amamiya, logo se retratavam devido à expressão fulminante que Ikki sabia transmitir com um simples olhar. Desse modo, o moreno nunca precisava perder a paciência, de fato.

O diretor, entretanto, não se mostrava minimamente impactado pela incrível força de presença do fotógrafo.

O Amamiya mais velho, visivelmente nervoso, devolveu em tom ácido:

\- Sabe o que não consigo engolir? Você é um cara que nem está vindo para ficar de verdade. Pelo que sei, você vem, faz o seu trabalho e depois vai embora. Você vai mexer com a vida profissional de todos aqui e depois irá embora, sem saber o que será deles depois de todas as mudanças que você está causando por aqui. E se algum de seus funcionários trabalhar em outro lugar não pelo dinheiro, mas porque goste desse outro lugar também? Você vai obrigá-lo a sair? Você vai obrigar todo mundo a tomar decisões assim tão definitivas em um espaço de tempo tão curto? E o pior; sem que você se comprometa em contrapartida, já que você não tem qualquer obrigação em ficar. Não acha isso muito errado, “senhor Yukida”? – Ikki parou um pouco para respirar, pois tinha falado tudo isso em um fôlego só – Eu acho injusto. Confiar em uma pessoa que não se compromete com a permanência.

\- E quem é você para falar qualquer coisa, senhor Amamiya? – o tom de voz de loiro vinha razoavelmente alterado – Você é um fotógrafo freelancer. Freelancer! Se há alguém aqui que não entende de permanência, esse alguém é você! E já chega; eu não vou continuar dando mais atenção a você. Tenho um trabalho muito sério a executar aqui. – Hyoga deu as costas a Ikki e chamou Shiryu – Suiyama, vamos. Vou precisar de alguns dados estatísticos a respeito das últimas edições. Aliás... – olhando para o outro lado – Onde está meu secretário?

\- Estou aqui! – Shun, que estava em estado de choque, vendo como o irmão havia conseguido se indispor com o novo diretor em tão pouco tempo, voltou a si e correu para acompanhar Hyoga e Shiryu.

\- Shun... Amamiya, é isso? – perguntou o diretor, analisando o rapaz a sua frente.

\- Sim. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo.

\- O prazer é meu. – Hyoga respondeu, voltando ao seu estado de frieza desconcertante – Senhor Amamiya, você já tem minha agenda para hoje? Se não me engano, vou precisar me encontrar com alguns patrocinadores da revista, não é isso?

\- Sim. Está tudo organizado aqui... – Shun ia falando, enquanto mexia em uma agenda que tinha em mãos. O rapaz não olhava para trás. Depois conversaria melhor com o irmão, para entender o que tinha acontecido ali. Porém, agora, o momento era de foco. Havia realmente muito trabalho a se fazer.

\- Você vai embora mesmo? – Seiya, que tinha ficado para trás, perguntou preocupado para Ikki.

\- Vou. – o moreno respondeu, olhando na direção em que seguiam Shiryu, Shun e... Hyoga – Não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. – falou, demonstrando-se ainda zangado e saindo a passadas pesadas dali.

*****************************************

Ikki estava cheio de trabalhos para terminar. Ainda não tinha nem começado a tratar as últimas fotos que havia tirado em um casamento. Respirou cansado. Realmente tinha se deixado afetar por aquele diretor executivo...

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Não queria admitir que tinha se deixado afetar tanto. Então buscava não pensar nisso. Contudo, não tinha ainda conseguido se livrar de todas as tantas impressões que lhe ficaram daquele encontro.

Resolveu ir até a cozinha preparar um café forte. Já sabia que teria de trabalhar madrugada adentro, se quisesse finalizar todos os seus trabalhos.

Assim, com uma caneca de café fumegante em mãos, sentou-se diante de sua mesa, pronto para uma noite em claro...

***************************************

Acordou de supetão.

\- Droga! Acabei cochilando!

Ikki estava sentado em sua cadeira e sentia as costas um pouco doloridas por ter dormido em péssima posição, com a cabeça sobre a sua mesa de trabalho.

Resolveu levantar-se e espreguiçar o corpo, a fim de se sentir melhor e menos dolorido.

Entretanto, foi só o moreno se levantar, para quase dar um pulo de susto para trás:

\- Mas que diabos?? – o fotógrafo gritou, completamente surpreso – Que droga é essa?? O que você está fazendo aqui??

\- Olá, Ikki. Estava admirando suas fotografias.

Ikki esfregou os olhos. Só podia ser um sonho. Ou então estava enlouquecendo. Piscou os olhos mais algumas vezes, mas o novo diretor executivo da revista “Quadros” continuava ali.

\- Eu... você... – Ikki gaguejava, sentindo-se completamente perdido – Senhor... Yukida...? O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Senhor Yukida? Por favor, Ikki. Pode me chamar de Hyoga. – o loiro falava com a voz tranquila, com uma expressão serena. Apreciava algumas fotografias emolduradas e penduradas na parede da sala daquele apartamento – São muito bonitas. Foi você que tirou essas fotos?

Ikki tinha uma expressão de completa confusão no rosto. Nada do que aquele loiro dizia parecia fazer sentido.

\- Foi você que me pediu para te chamar de “senhor Yukida”.

\- Foi? – o loiro perguntou com a leveza de quem sequer dava alguma importância para o que Ikki acabara de dizer, apesar do tom grave usado por ele – Mas então? Essas fotos são suas? – o loiro então voltou os seus olhos para o moreno.

E Ikki enxergou naqueles olhos uma expressão bastante diferente da que vira no loiro naquele encontro que tiveram na redação da revista.

Os olhos de Hyoga eram ainda de um azul cristalino... Mas era um azul que lembrava um céu de primavera. Acolhedor, como uma brisa suave pela manhã.

\- São minhas sim. Eu tirei um tempo atrás.

\- É mesmo? Nossa, então você está de parabéns. São mesmo muito bonitas. – o loiro deslizou os dedos delicadamente pelas imagens que ficavam por trás do vidro – Você tem uma visão bem artística da cidade. Esse ângulo que você escolheu... faz a ponte parecer não só uma parte da cidade. Traz uma sensação de movimento para a imagem. Não é uma cena estática. Há dinamismo, há vida nela... Gostei muito.

Ikki, ainda tentando organizar as ideias em sua cabeça, aproximou-se do loiro e disse, em um tom menos nervoso:

\- Escuta, como foi que você entrou aqui? Não me leve a mal; agradeço os elogios, mas... Eu estou sem entender o que está acontecendo aqui.

O loiro pareceu ficar pensativo. Levou a mão aos cabelos loiro, desalinhando-os ainda mais.

Aliás, Hyoga estava significativamente diferente do modo como se apresentara naquela tarde, quando Ikki e o diretor travaram seu primeiro contato.

Hyoga agora tinha os cabelos loiros aparentando alguma displicência, o que dava um charme a mais para o jovem diretor. Além disso, ele vestia calças jeans e uma camisa branca, simples, mas com um caimento que valorizava o corpo masculino do loiro.

\- Como foi que eu entrei aqui...? – Hyoga olhou na direção da porta do apartamento, parecendo também confuso – Sabe que eu não sei? – e abriu um sorriso verdadeiramente encantador.

Ikki precisou engolir em seco. Essa nova imagem que tinha de Hyoga agora, diante de si, estava mexendo muito consigo. Respirou fundo, tentando se concentar no que acabava de ouvir:

\- Como você pode não saber...? Está bem, está bem. – o moreno, nervoso, passou a mão pela nuca – Por que você veio até aqui? O que fez você sair da sua casa e vir aqui no meio da noite?

\- Eu vim falar com você.

\- Está bem. Isso eu já entendi. Mas falar sobre o quê? E por quê?

\- Isso eu não sei ao certo. – Hyoga respondeu, voltando a olhar para os quadros. Em seguida, continuou passeando pelo apartamento. Parou diante de um porta-retrato, no qual havia uma foto de Ikki junto de Shun.

\- Tem algo a ver com as reuniões que você fez hoje? – Ikki continuou perguntando, ainda tentando se situar.

\- Reuniões?... – Hyoga perguntou, enquanto olhava mais detidamente para o porta-retrato.

\- Sim, as reuniões que você tinha hoje. Lembra? Aquelas reuniões que você tinha para hoje. Meu irmão deve ter te passado isso, não? – Ikki falou, apontando para o porta-retrato.

\- Ah! Esse é seu irmão?

\- O quê? – Ikki agora franzia o cenho, incrédulo do que ouvia – Sim, a gente se apresentou para você, já esqueceu?

\- Me desculpa, Ikki, As coisas também estão um pouco confusas na minha cabeça. – o loiro disse, com a voz suave, deixando o porta-retrato em seu lugar e se dirigindo ao sofá – O que você está fazendo de interessante, Ikki? – o loiro se sentou, buscando se colocar em uma posição mais confortável.

Ikki, observando a tudo isso, apenas era capaz de notar como Hyoga estava realmente ainda mais atraente do que quando o conhecera mais cedo.

E foi então que o fotógrafo se deu conta de algo:

\- Que droga. É claro. Isso é um sonho. A droga de um sonho. Realista, mas um sonho.

\- Sonho? – perguntou Hyoga, com um tom de ingenuidade.

\- Óbvio. Que ódio do meu inconsciente. Eu sei que achei você atraente. Mas meu inconsciente está praticamente transformando você em outra pessoa para eu ter o quê? Algum sonho erótico com você? – Ikki falava mais para si mesmo, rindo sarcástico de si próprio.

\- Ei. Calma lá. Sonho erótico? Do que está falando?

\- Meu inconsciente está criando tudo isso. Lógico. Eu me senti atraído por você, claro. Você é muito bonito e eu nem estava negando isso. Mas não fiquei pensando a respeito porque você é chato pra caramba!

\- Eu sou chato? – Hyoga agora fazia uma expressão de ofendido.

\- Chato. Muito. Insuportável até. – Ikki ia falando enquanto se dirigia à sua cozinha – E agora meu inconsciente me apronta essa. Coloca você assim, ainda mais charmoso, bem o meu tipo, todo entregue no meu sofá. – o moreno finalizou, servindo-se de uma caneca de café.

\- Olha só. – Hyoga se levantou de uma vez do sofá – Ninguém aqui está se oferecendo. Tem de ser muito estúpido para achar que só porque alguém sentou no seu sofá, essa pessoa está se oferecendo para você. Estava formando uma boa imagem a seu respeito, mas agora mudei completamente de opinião. Você parece ser apenas mais um babaca que acha que todo mundo ao seu redor está te desejando. – o loiro falou com mais frieza.

E, nesse momento, Ikki sentiu que estava mais uma vez diante do Hyoga com quem tivera um primeiro contato.

Confuso, o fotógrafo começou a ponderar que, talvez, não fosse um sonho. E se sentiu completamente envergonhado do que dissera:

\- Eu... me desculpe. Eu nunca falaria algo assim, é só que... Eu achei que era um sonho. E não quer dizer que eu fique sonhando com isso, com caras se oferecendo para mim no meu sofá. Quero dizer... meu inconsciente deve ter feito isso. Então, em algum grau, talvez eu pense assim... mas... quero dizer... Acho que... Não é bem isso... eu...

Hyoga, vendo como Ikki estava gaguejando, acabou sorrindo.

\- Está bem, Ikki. Vamos começar de novo?

\- Vamos... – respondeu o moreno, sentindo-se bastante constrangido.

\- Olá, Ikki. Tudo bem? Meu nome é Hyoga e eu estou bem admirado com suas fotos. Você parece talentoso. Tem uma visão artística de tirar o fôlego!

\- Olá... Hyoga. – Ikki ainda sentia que essa situação era surreal – Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado. Você bem que poderia ter me pedido para ver algumas fotos lá na revista antes de me mandar embora.

\- Na revista...? – Hyoga fez uma expressão de não compreender bem o que o outro dizia.

\- É, a revista “Quadros”. – percebendo que Hyoga continuava com a expressão confusa, o moreno continuou – Hoje, quando nos conhecemos? Lembra? Que você foi estúpido comigo e disse que a revista não vai mais comprar as minhas fotos?...

\- Eu disse isso?

\- Que droga, cara! Tá vendo? Se eu não estiver sonhando, então estou pirando! Que conversa de loucos...

\- Me conte mais o que eu fiz. Eu mandei você embora? Eu demiti você, é isso?

\- O que importa? Você nem é real. É produto da minha imaginação. Aliás, meu inconsciente nem fez um bom trabalho. Afinal, se você é produto da minha mente, então pelo menos você já deveria saber das coisas que aconteceram hoje, né? – e tentando ver se conseguia despertar, Ikki deu um beliscão no próprio braço – Ai! Que droga! Não deveria ter doído, se estamos em um sonho... Não é?

\- Eu não sei. Só sei que estou bem chateado. Não foi legal eu ter mandado você embora. Suas fotos são muito boas. Eu vim aqui por elas, sabe? Pelas fotos. Agora eu sei disso.

\- Quer saber? Eu vou tentar dormir de novo. Aí, quem sabe, quando eu acordar, você terá ido embora. – disse Ikki, encaminhando-se para seu quarto.

\- Ikki, me escuta. – Hyoga caminhava atrás dele – Eu não sou produto da sua imaginação. Não sou mero fruto do seu inconsciente.

\- Ah, não? – Ikki entrou em seu quarto e começou a tirar a roupa, ficando apenas com sua cueca boxer preta – Então você é o quê?

Hyoga, que tinha parado e olhava para Ikki um pouco sem reação, acordou do breve transe em que se viu diante de um Ikki seminu, e respondeu:

\- Eu não sei o que sou. Não sei de onde vim, não sei como vim parar aqui. Mas sei que vim por causa das suas fotos. Olha só, você disse que eu mandei você embora. E nem quis ver suas fotos. Claramente, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Será que você não pode voltar lá e me mostrar as fotos? Para eu poder mudar de ideia?

\- Esse sonho já não está mais fazendo o menor sentido. – Ikki ria, mas era de nervoso – Essa projeção do meu inconsciente agora quer dizer o que eu devo fazer. – falava enquanto se deitava na cama, buscando ao máximo ignorar a presença do loiro ali.

\- Eu já falei que não sou projeção do seu inconsciente. E preciso que me diga que vai fazer o que falei. Você vai fazer, Ikki?

Ikki tinha um travesseiro sobre o rosto. Não respondia nada. Esperava acordar desse sonho o quanto antes.

Quando retirou devagar o travesseiro do rosto, viu Hyoga com o rosto bem próximo ao seu. O loiro tinha um sorriso maroto e os olhos brilhavam de uma forma cativante:

\- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não prometer que vai atrás de mim amanhã para me mostrar suas fotos e me fazer mudar de ideia.

\- Você está maluco! Eu tenho meu orgulho, sabia? – respondeu Ikki, voltando a cobrir o rosto com o travesseiro e virando de costas para o loiro – Caso você não saiba, você foi extremamente rude comigo. Eu não volto lá por nada nesse mundo, senhor Yukida.

\- Já disse para não me chamar assim, Ikki...

\- Está vendo só? – Ikki tirou o travesseiro do rosto de uma vez – Foi você quem me falou para tratá-lo dessa forma? Tá vendo o tipo de pessoa que você é? Eu devo chamar você de senhor Yukida e você me chama de senhor Amamiya! Mais frio que você, só uma pedra de gelo! Mas parece que meu inconsciente ignora isso... – o fotógrafo bufou e cobriu o rosto novamente com o travesseiro.

\- Nossa. Que absurdo. Realmente, não é nada legal. – o loiro falou, parecendo ponderar sobre o que ouvia – Mas mesmo assim... preciso que você vá atrás de mim amanhã. E leva os quadros que estão na parede para me mostrar. Especialmente o que tem a ponte. Eu vou gostar, tenho certeza. É uma fotografia incrível, Ikki...

Ikki ficou um pouco em silêncio. Parecia haver tanta verdade nas palavras de Hyoga... Mas aquele não era Hyoga, Ikki se repetia mais uma vez. Quando muito, é meu próprio inconsciente elogiando o meu próprio trabalho.

Que ridículo.

Porém, mesmo assim... Como se quisesse ter a certeza daquilo... Acabou perguntando:

\- Achou mesmo incrível...?

E não ouviu resposta.

Então abriu os olhos.

Estava sentado em sua cadeira e tinha dormindo sobre sua mesa de trabalho.

O corpo estava dolorido.

E o sonho fresco em sua mente. Como se houvesse acabado de acontecer.

Tão real.

Tão absurdamente real.

Ikki despertou sentindo-se mais revigorado. Ao menos, conseguiria dar continuidade aos seus trabalhos.

Porém, não conseguia deixar de olhar para os quadros em sua parede...

Especialmente a fotografia da ponte...

*********************************

\- Você só pode estar enlouquecendo, Ikki. Só pode ser isso. Não tem explicação.

Ikki falava consigo, em tom de repreensão. Ainda não acreditava que estava ali.

Via os andares passarem enquanto ele segurava um portfólio com seus melhores trabalhos.

Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Era ridículo, estava sendo ridículo.

Finalmente, as portas do elevador se abriram, significando que havia chegado ao andar desejado. Ainda hesitante, Ikki caminhou para fora dali. Em pensamento, não deixava de se repreender por um segundo. Mesmo assim, continuava caminhando sem parar, na direção do escritório do diretor executivo.

O escritório de Hyoga tinha uma grande janela de vidro, da qual ele tinha ampla visão de tudo o que acontecia naquele andar. Quando se tornasse necessário um pouco de privacidade, havia uma persiana que ele poderia fechar para ficar a sós.

A persiana não estava fechada agora e Hyoga, que falava ao telefone, logo se deu conta da presença de Ikki, parado do lado de fora do escritório, parecendo bastante desconfortável.

O loiro, demonstrando surpresa em seu semblante sempre tão frio, terminou a ligação e saiu de sua grande sala.

Nesse momento, Shun retornava trazendo alguns documentos e se espantou ao ver o irmão ali:

\- Ikki! O que... O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou o Amamiya mais jovem, com um acento de preocupação em sua voz – Quer conversar comigo? Eu ia te ligar ontem, irmão, mas o dia foi longo e puxado... Podemos conversar hoje à noite, se você quiser...

\- Não, Shun. Tudo bem. Eu vim falar com ele. – Ikki apontou com os olhos para Hyoga, que tinha saído do escritório e encarava o moreno com alguma desconfiança.

\- Com... o senhor Yukida? – Shun arregalou os olhos – Ahn... Bom... Na verdade, ele tem uma reunião daqui a pouco, Ikki...

\- Não, está tudo bem, senhor Amamiya. Eu converso com seu irmão. Dá para fazer um encaixe. – Hyoga falou, parecendo um pouco curioso com a súbita aparição do fotógrafo ali. E, fazendo um gesto, convidou Ikki para entrar em sua sala.

Ikki seguiu, ainda se perguntando o que estava fazendo ali. Se esperava rever o Hyoga do seu sonho ali, essa esperança já tinha ido por água abaixo. O Hyoga que se sentava agora diante da grande mesa de mogno tinha os cabelos loiros penteados impecavelmente. Vestia roupas elegantes e tinha a mesma expressão fria que apresentava no primeiro contato que tiveram, no dia anterior.

\- Pois não... O que deseja, senhor Amamiya? – Hyoga perguntou, olhando de forma muito analítica para Ikki. Esse olhar em nada lembrava o olhar de encantamento que o loiro de seu sonho demonstrara quando conversaram.

Por outro lado, a forma impessoal com que Hyoga se dirigia a ele até ajudava Ikki a não se sentir tão mal por estar ali. De alguma forma, esse modo neutro como o loiro lhe falava fazia com que seu ego não ficasse tão dolorido naquele momento.

\- Eu... Vim mostrar meu trabalho para você. – disse Ikki, sem saber exatamente por onde começar.

\- Seu... trabalho? – Hyoga não entendia o que Ikki estava querendo dizer e deixava isso explícito em sua sutil expressão de confusão.

\- É. – como não sabia o que dizer, resolveu abrir logo seu portfólio e deixar que seu trabalho falasse por si – Aqui. São fotos que eu tirei.

O moreno ia dispondo as fotos diante do diretor, que permanecia estático, como se ainda não compreendesse o porquê daquilo tudo.

Entretanto, finalmente Ikki colocou a foto da ponte diante do loiro.

Nesse momento, Hyoga enfim teve uma reação.

Estendeu o braço para alcançar a foto.

O semblante era ainda frio, mas os olhos demonstraram alguma vivacidade diante da imagem que apreciava.

\- Muito bonito. Seu trabalho é muito bonito. – o diretor enfim falou – Quando o senhor Suiyama me disse que você era excelente, ele não estava exagerando. É realmente um excelente fotógrafo, senhor Amamiya. – Hyoga falava, sem tirar os olhos cristalinos do quadro que tinha em mãos.

Ikki sorriu largamente. O moreno obviamente sabia que era bom, não tinha falsa modéstia para reconhecer assim. No entanto, era bastante agradável ouvir esse reconhecimento de Hyoga.

\- Não pensa mesmo em mudar de ideia quanto à minha proposta? – Hyoga falou, em tom menos duro – Parece que estamos sem um editor de fotografia. Acredito que você saberia bem o que fazer se ocupasse esse lugar. – o diretor disse, com a voz calma e pausada, enquanto examinava mais uma vez as fotografias sobre sua mesa.

Ikki ficou pensativo. Era isso que tinha ido fazer lá? Queria aceitar essa proposta? Bem, era o que o Hyoga do seu sonho tinha lhe dito. Mas não sabia ao certo se era isso o que queria.

Hyoga, como se compreendesse bem esses pensamentos em Ikki, acrescentou:

\- Podemos fazer um acordo. Você trabalha exclusivamente conosco enquanto estivermos nesse período de reestruturação. Depois, quando tudo estiver devidamente organizado, você pode voltar a trabalhar como freelancer. Aqui, ou onde você quiser. O que me diz? – o diretor finalizou, com um sorriso bastante discreto, mas suficiente para perceber a trégua por trás dessas palavras.

Ikki achou uma boa proposta. Sorriu de leve também, em um gesto que representava a aceitação do acordo.

*********************************

Desligou o celular, depois de conversar por quase meia hora com Shun. O irmão insistia em saber o que tinha acontecido. Afinal, Shun não conseguia acreditar na história de que Ikki simplesmente havia acordado e decidido ir falar com Hyoga. Não depois do embate que tiveram no primeiro dia em que se conheceram.

O mais novo tentou de todas as formas fazer Ikki contar o que tinha ocorrido, mas não conseguiu tirar nada do irmão. Ikki desconversou, falou de outros assuntos e o Amamiya mais jovem acabou sendo vencido pelo cansaço. Despediu-se animado, apesar de não ter alcançado seu objetivo com aquela ligação. Afinal, seu irmão agora trabalharia mais próximo dele.

Ikki, por sua vez, não via a hora de finalizar aquela ligação.

Shun insistia em saber o que tinha havido.

Ikki não mentiu, disse que acordou e resolveu fazer o que fez.

E era verdade. Ele só não contou que sonhou com Hyoga e que o loiro, em seu sonho, tinha dito que fizesse isso. Ikki não contaria isso para Shun. Para quê? Não fazia o menor sentido.

Entretanto, o irmão o havia cansado. Ao término da ligação, Ikki estava deitado sobre o sofá, respondendo a Shun com monossílabos.

Quando desligou enfim o celular, o moreno ainda lançou um breve olhar para sua mesa de trabalho. As fotos de casamento ainda estavam lá, à espera de serem tratadas...

Mas Ikki resolveu que um breve cochilo não faria mal...

*********************************

Acordou sobressaltado.

Tanto, que quase caiu do sofá.

Assim que se levantou, tratou de olhar ao redor.

Estava, era óbvio, procurando por Hyoga.

Mas nem sinal do loiro.

\- Parabéns, Ikki. Você está realmente pirando.

Foi até a cozinha, sentindo um pouco de fome. Estava sem vontade de fazer qualquer coisa mais elaborada, então jogou um pacote de pipoca dentro de seu microondas e apertou o botão de preparo. Depois, foi até a geladeira para pegar uma garrafa de água.

Sentia muita sede. Abriu a garrafa e bebeu um grande gole.

Assim que fechou a porta da geladeira, quase derramou toda a água sobre si.

Hyoga estava ali, recostado ao balcão, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão animada:

\- E aí? Como foi lá?

\- Droga... – Ikki falou, limpando um pouco da água que escorria por seu queixo – Você bem que poderia avisar quando vai aparecer. Não gosto de ficar levando sustos assim.

\- Me desculpe. Agora me conta. Como foi? Mostrou as fotos??

\- Mostrei. – Ikki olhou ao redor – Espera... Se estou te vendo... Então eu não acordei. Ainda estou dormindo. Isso é um sonho de novo.

Nesse momento, o microondas apitou e Hyoga tratou de tirar a pipoca dali, já abrindo e começando a comer do conteúdo:

\- Vamos, conte! Estou curioso! Eu gostei das fotos? Gostei, não gostei?

Ikki ficou olhando para o loiro, que estava novamente vestido daquele jeito mais casual e absurdamente ainda mais charmoso do que se lembrava. Acabou dando de ombros:

\- Bem, se estou dormindo, não há muito o que fazer... – o fotógrafo disse e pegou um pouco da pipoca para si – Sim, eu mostrei as fotos.

\- E então? Qual foi a minha reação? – o loiro indagava animado, num misto de ansiedade e curiosidade, enquanto comia a pipoca, sem tirar os olhos claros do moreno.

\- Você gostou. Muito. – Ikki respondeu, sorrindo e pegando mais pipoca – Especialmente da foto da ponte.

\- Eu sabia! Eu sabia. Posso ter sido estúpido quando mandei você embora na primeira vez, mas no fundo, eu sei reconhecer o que é bom! – o loiro falou, parecendo muito satisfeito, e comendo mais um bocado da pipoca.

\- Você me ofereceu novamente um emprego fixo lá na revista. Mas dessa vez eu aceitei...

\- É mesmo? – Hyoga perguntou, sem tom de reprovação – O que fez você mudar de ideia?

\- Acho que... a forma como você falou comigo dessa vez. Não sei. – pegou mais um pouco da pipoca e ficou pensativo – Se bem que eu não sei se houve alguma mudança de fato. Você continuou sendo tão frio quanto antes. Bem diferente de você no meu sonho. – Ikki riu, sem se preocupar mais com as loucuras que acreditava serem criadas pelo seu inconsciente.

\- É... – Hyoga falou, com um olhar pensativo – Eu não sei por que estou tão frio. Eu não sou assim.

\- Bom... você, que é a projeção do meu inconsciente, não é. Mas a versão verdadeira de você é sim. – Ikki brincou, enquanto enchia a boca com mais pipoca.

\- Já falei que não sou projeção do seu inconsciente, Ikki. – o loiro disse, muito sério.

\- Está bem. Tudo bem. – o moreno resolveu aceder e então se dirigiu a sua mesa de trabalho – De todo modo, eu aceitei a proposta e você me perguntou se eu ainda tinha algum trabalho pendente. Afinal, vou ser exclusivo da revista por um período... Então você disse que eu finalizasse essas pendências antes de assinar o contrato por lá.

\- Seu trabalho pendente são essas fotos? – Hyoga veio atrás, com o saco de pipoca nas mãos.

\- Sim. Preciso finalizar isso aqui. Devo terminar no fim de semana. Acredito que segunda-feira eu já poderei fechar o contrato lá na revista.

\- Legal. – Hyoga se sentou diante do moreno, que já voltava a avaliar as fotos em sua mesa – Você quer ajuda?

Ikki apenas levantou os olhos para ver como Hyoga lhe sorria prestativo.

\- Você entende algo disso aqui?

\- Não. – Hyoga sorriu divertido – Mas posso ajudar com algo simples, se quiser.

\- Bom... pode ser. Você parece ter sensibilidade. Quer separar para mim algumas fotos? Escolha as que você achar mais bonitas, interessantes, com ângulos diferentes... Enquanto isso, eu vou tratando algumas fotos aqui no photoshop.

\- Pode deixar. Isso eu consigo fazer. – Hyoga se animou.

Ikki riu e ficou pensando que era um absurdo tentar trabalhar em sonho. Quando acordasse, teria de fazer tudo de novo. Mesmo assim, parecia algo tão natural a se fazer naquele momento. E, ao menos, podia deixar Hyoga ali, ocupado a seu lado. Era bem possível também que Hyoga não escolhesse as melhores fotos, mas aquilo era um sonho! Qual o problema se o trabalho não ficasse bem feito ali?

Porém, as fotos que Hyoga foi lhe mostrando ter selecionado eram realmente boas. O loiro justificava cada escolha explicando um ângulo que achou mais interessante, a luz diferenciada em outro... Ele falava de forma leiga, mas sua percepção era realmente aguçada.

Ikki estava até mesmo se divertindo, quando, de repente, ouviu o celular tocando.

\- Mas quem está me ligando de madrugada? – resmungou o moreno.

\- Não sei. É melhor atender, Ikki. Pode ser importante. – disse Hyoga.

Ikki então começou a procurar o seu celular. Não conseguia encontrá-lo. Onde o havia deixado pela última vez?

Recordou-se então que dormiu com ele em mãos no sofá. Encaminhou-se até lá e, ao se sentar ali para enfim atender o aparelho, teve uma breve vertigem, fechou os olhos e, quando novamente os abriu, estava deitado no sofá.

Sentou-se abruptamente e olhou na direção de sua mesa de trabalho.

Não havia ninguém ali.

Havia acordado.

O sonho, mais uma vez... era apenas um sonho.

Apenas...?

Atendeu enfim o celular. Era Shun, com a voz animada:

\- Oi, irmão! Você ainda estava dormindo? – perguntou o mais novo – Já são quase 10 da manhã; você nunca acorda tarde...

\- Não estava dormindo, Shun. Estava concentrado aqui trabalhando, só isso.

\- Certo. Bom, liguei para saber se você está bem. Ontem eu senti que acabei cansando você...

\- Estou ótimo, Shun. Não se preocupe.

\- Está bem. Quer sair para jantar fora hoje?

\- Pode ser.

\- Ótimo! Depois eu te mando mensagem para marcarmos um lugar, ok?

Ikki desligou o telefone com um sorriso. Era bom ver o irmão. Era sempre reconfortante saber que não estava tão sozinho, como às vezes se enxergava. Sabia que a solidão era uma opção, mas isso não queria dizer que não doesse um pouco às vezes.

Entretanto, dessa vez... Ikki acordava com uma sensação diferente. 

Abriu um sorriso maior. Sentia que havia realmente descansado bem.

Foi até sua mesa de trabalho. Começou a separar as fotos, executando a tarefa que designara para Hyoga em sonho...

E, curiosamente... passou a selecionar as fotos que o loiro tinha escolhido.

Afinal, tinham sido mesmo uma boa seleção.

Continua...


	2. Iguais ou diferentes

Os dois últimos dias tinham sido muito estranhos.

Consegui finalizar as fotos do casamento em tempo recorde, eu poderia dizer.

Fiz um trabalho excelente e dentro de um prazo que eu com certeza conseguiria cumprir, mas provavelmente à custa de noites sem dormir e muito, mas muito café.

Entretanto... o que aconteceu foi bem curioso.

Nas duas últimas noites, Hyoga veio novamente me visitar.

Aliás... Visitar? É isso mesmo?

Eu já nem sei ao certo.

Quero dizer... Eu sei que é um sonho. Só pode ser um sonho...

Não é...?

Eu o vejo quando estou dormindo. E, quando desperto... ele não está mais lá. Então é claro que se trata de um sonho.

Porém... Por que parece tão real? Tão verdadeiro, tão palpável...?

Shun percebeu que eu estou estranho. Nesses dois últimos dias, tudo esteve tão atípico, que nós dois conseguimos nos encontrar para jantar num dia e almoçar no outro.

Isso é raro, pois Shun tem uma rotina muito pesada devido a seu trabalho e eu... Eu não tenho uma rotina, na verdade. Meus horários costumam ser uma loucura. Então a chance de nos encontrarmos para uma refeição caseira assim é quase nula normalmente. Costumamos nos ver basicamente quando levo minhas fotos para o Shiryu lá na revista.

Considerando o estresse em que andam todos na “Quadros”, não achei que Shun fosse encontrar tempo para me ver tão cedo. No entanto, Hyoga não parece realmente ser um tirano, como eu pensei em um primeiro momento. Ele reconheceu todos os esforços do meu irmão e alegou que seria bom ele tirar uns momentos de folga.

E eu... Basicamente, quando estou no meio de algum trabalho, costumo não ter tempo para mais nada. Entro em um ritmo tão alucinado que nem sei se é dia, se é noite...

Mas, dessa vez, contrariando a essas expectativas, eu estive tranquilo. Com tempo de sobra para encontrar meu irmão e fazer uma agradável refeição com ele...

O responsável por isso? O Hyoga.

O Hyoga dos meus sonhos.

Ele veio me visitar nessas últimas duas noites.

Como meu contrato com a “Quadros” só vai ser fechado para valer na segunda-feira, não tive contato com o Hyoga diretor-executivo nesses dois dias. Mesmo assim continuei sendo visitado por essa versão do loiro, criada pelo meu inconsciente.

Não posso dizer que não estou gostando dessas aparições. Ora, a quem eu estaria enganando? Se meu inconsciente continua fazendo com que ele apareça, é porque eu obviamente estou apreciando essa tão inusitada companhia.

Então, ele veio e me encontrou, nessas duas vezes, trabalhando. Sei lá, deve ser meu inconsciente, que sempre fica me gritando quando eu tenho um prazo a cumprir.

O interessante é que aquele loiro ficou se mostrando tão interessado no que eu faço... Ficou me observando, atento, curioso e me perguntando ocasionalmente o que eu exatamente estava fazendo

Não nego; eu gostei da atenção. Fazia minha tarefa parecer mais importante.

Nas últimas duas noites, ele foi até bastante útil.

Mesmo apenas me fazendo companhia, demonstrando grande interesse no que eu estava trabalhando, querendo saber como eu realizaria essa ou aquela parte do trabalho... Tudo isso me trouxe um ânimo, uma vontade de fazer bem feito, como se eu quisesse que Hyoga visse o resultado e o aprovasse.

Passamos duas noites assim. Duas noites muito agradáveis.

O mais incrível nisso tudo é que, depois, eu despertava me sentindo muito bem. Eu acordava revigorado, sentindo que tinha descansado mais que o suficiente. Levantava cheio de energia e – a melhor parte nessa história – todo animado para executar na realidade o trabalho que fora efetuado em sonho. Ao contrário do que possa parecer, não era uma tarefa enfadonha, pois eu me recordava dos comentários de Hyoga enquanto eu refazia meu trabalho... Além disso, passei a executá-lo também muito mais rápido, quase em modo automático, como se meu próprio corpo soubesse exatamente o que e como fazer, já que tinha acabado de realizar essa mesma tarefa no meu sonho.

Por esse motivo, foi interessante jantar com Shun no sábado e almoçar com ele hoje me sentindo tão tranquilo, sem a sensação de que precisava estar trabalhando.

Meu irmão estranhou meu estado. Ele nem se lembrava da última vez em que me viu tão tranquilo.

Sei que essa leveza tem a ver com meu trabalho já concluído. Porém, reconheço que meus sonhos têm tido bastante relevância nesse cenário.

Shun até mesmo arriscou uma hipótese. Perguntou se eu estava vendo alguém, se tinha algum interesse romântico...

Eu ri alto quando ele me fez essa pergunta. A intenção de um riso tão reforçado era demonstrar que minha resposta era negativa, bem negativa, talvez exageradamente negativa...

Shun deixou o assunto de lado. Ao menos, foi o que pareceu.

Quando nos despedimos, senti que ambos havíamos realmente aproveitado o momento passado juntos. Contudo, preciso admitir que eu estava bem animado para que a noite chegasse logo. Não é algo que eu possa controlar, tampouco posso tentar me enganar a respeito. Como eu disse, é o meu inconsciente. Não tenho controle sobre ele. Não posso querer iludi-lo.

Então, apenas admito para mim mesmo que, embora seja absurda, estou gostando de viver essa experiência, mesmo sem saber o porquê de isso estar acontecendo comigo... ou até quando continuará acontecendo... Estou disposto a viver o momento.

Rio um pouco de mim mesmo. “Viver o momento”? É um sonho, Ikki... Não confunda as coisas.

O Hyoga que vem me visitar não é o real, tenho consciência disso. Porém, às vezes, preciso me relembrar desse fato.

Não que eu esteja confundindo os dois. Muito pelo contrário. Acho que estou é dissociando cada vez mais a imagem um do outro. Quase como se fossem realmente pessoas distintas.

São tão iguais e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes...

Só não posso me perder nessas horas. Não posso me esquecer: é apenas um sonho.

Olho as horas no meu celular. Quase dez horas da noite. Dificilmente eu iria para cama tão cedo. Ah, mas é porque amanhã eu começo para valer a trabalhar na “Quadros” e não posso me atrasar.

Está bem. Até parece que esse é o real motivo de eu querer dormir tão cedo.

Estou ansioso para vê-lo.

Ansioso pela sua companhia, pela sensação agradável...

Eu me remexo na minha cama, procurando uma posição mais agradável, para ver se pego logo no sono.

Viro para um lado. Viro para o outro. Que droga. Nada de o sono chegar.

Fico olhando o teto do meu quarto, sentindo-me derrotado por algum tempo.

Então me volto novamente para o lado direito da cama, em busca da melhor posição para dormir...

E dou de cara com Hyoga, deitado ali ao meu lado e com o rosto bem próximo ao meu:

\- Boa noite, Ikki. Tudo bem?

\- Porra, Hyoga!!! Que susto, cara!!! – eu me levanto de supetão, pego de surpresa.

O loiro ri, divertido. Acabo sorrindo também.

\- Me desculpa, Ikki. Eu não faço de propósito.

\- Tudo bem. – respondo mais tranquilo, recuperado do breve susto – O importante é que você veio.

\- Você estava me esperando?

\- Estava. Mas você já sabe disso. Afinal, você é uma projeção do meu...

\- Ikki, quantas vezes eu vou precisar repetir que NÃO sou uma projeção do seu inconsciente?

\- É engraçado que você fique negando isso. Mas deixa isso para lá, vem comigo. – eu falo fazendo um gesto para Hyoga me seguir pra fora do meu quarto.

\- Aonde vamos?

\- À minha cozinha. Quero retribuir você pela ajuda.

\- Ajuda com o quê?

\- Com o meu trabalho. O álbum de casamento está pronto. Foi finalizado e o resultado, aprovado. E terminei bem antes do esperado, sem me estressar tanto quanto normalmente ocorre.

\- Isso é ótimo, Ikki. Mas por que diz que eu o ajudei com isso?

\- Porque você me ajudou. Você me fez companhia, deu opiniões válidas... Bom, tudo bem que, na realidade, é meu próprio subconsciente que estava se fazendo ouvir, mas ainda assim... Foi legal ter sua companhia.

Hyoga demonstrou algum enfado quando mencionei meu subconsciente, mas logo passou a demonstrar interesse quando me viu mexendo em algumas panelas.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Vou cozinhar para você. Como forma de recompensa, o que acha?

\- Sério? – o loiro parece surpreso.

\- Sim, por quê? Não gostou da ideia? Não está com fome?

\- Eu gostei da ideia, Ikki.

\- É que sempre que você vem aqui, você come alguma coisa. Você assaltou minha geladeira nessas duas últimas noites...

\- Já disse que gostei da ideia, Ikki. É sério. – Hyoga me sorriu com um sorriso cativante – O que vai fazer?

\- Bem... eu pensei em fazer uma lasanha. Eu testei uma receita com o Shun hoje, quando ele veio almoçar aqui. Achei que você pudesse gostar.

\- Hum. – Hyoga pareceu ficar um pouco pensativo – É, eu gosto de lasanha. Quer dizer que você sabe cozinhar?

\- Você não sabe? – falo enquanto já começo a preparar os ingredientes.

\- Hum... Não. – Hyoga responde, por fim, e fica olhando com curiosidade para o que eu faço – Acho que não disponho de tempo para isso... Mas acredito que... eu gostaria de aprender.

\- Quer que eu te ensine?

\- Seria bacana, Ikki.

\- Aqui. Você pode começar cortando essas cebolas. Assim, faça desse jeito, está bem? – eu mostro a ele e sinto como o loiro se aproxima de mim para ver melhor.

Para um sonho, o calor que senti vindo do corpo dele com aquela proximidade me pareceu real até demais.

\- Podemos fazer isso, então. – eu falei, afastando-me um pouco, em um gesto que me pareceu quase defensivo – Sempre que vier me visitar, eu te dou aulas.

\- Legal. Vamos fazer um curso de culinária aqui? – Hyoga sorri animado, enquanto começa a cortar as cebolas como lhe demonstrei.

\- É... – respondo e me sinto um pouco angustiado. E era um sonho, não tinha por que eu ficar escondendo essa angústia de mim mesmo – Hyoga... Você pretende continuar voltando aqui até quando?

\- Até quando...? – o loiro fez novamente um ar pensativo – Ikki, eu... realmente não sei.

\- Hum. Entendo.

\- Eu não sei se é algo que eu possa controlar... Mas garanto que, se depender de mim, vou continuar vindo por um bom tempo. – ele fala, claramente tentando me fazer sentir melhor, porque percebeu que fechei a cara.

\- Tudo bem, Hyoga. Isso aqui é só um sonho. Não é como se fosse fazer grande diferença na minha vida. – eu digo, deixando uma certa amargura transparecer nas minhas palavras.

O loiro não respondeu, mas notei uma expressão chateada em seu rosto. Entretanto, ele continuou cortando as cebolas calado e eu me senti um merda com esse último comentário que fiz.

\- Mas... eu sentiria sua falta se você deixasse de aparecer. – acabo falando, também sem pensar.

Hyoga então volta aquele olhar azul tão cálido e sorri para mim.

\- O que é bem estranho, quando paro para pensar... Eu mal conheço você, Hyoga.

\- Não seja por isso. – diz o loiro, muito concentrado na tarefa que lhe passei – O que quer saber de mim?

\- O que eu quero saber? – rio de mim mesmo. Então meu inconsciente estaria preparado para inventar toda uma história sobre uma pessoa que nem existe de fato? – Está bem. Vejamos... Você é daqui mesmo, do Japão? – pergunto enquanto começo a preparar o molho.

\- Não. Minha mãe era russa. Meu pai é japonês, embora meu avô fosse francês. Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha uns cinco anos de idade, então não me lembro muito deles dois juntos. Ele veio para cá e trabalha desde então na embaixada francesa. Eu vinha visitá-lo normalmente no período das férias escolares... Porém, a minha casa, de verdade, era na Rússia, com a minha mãe. – um breve, mas triste sorriso estampou o rosto do loiro – Mas minha mãe faleceu quando eu tinha dez anos. Aí vim morar em definitivo com meu pai. Estou no Japão desde então.

Percebi que essas recordações entristeceram Hyoga, então resolvi mudar de assunto:

\- E o que gosta de fazer para se divertir?

\- Ah, o normal. Gosto de ler, ouvir música, ver filmes...

Continuamos conversando a partir daí, já que o assunto era mais leve. Discutimos sobre filmes, compartilhamos nosso gosto musical e estávamos comentando sobre histórias interessantes que já tínhamos lido, enquanto saboreávamos a deliciosa lasanha que finalmente estava pronta.

\- Mas sabe; a história que mais me marcou eu não li em um livro... Vi numa apresentação de balé. O lago dos cisnes. Conhece? – ele subitamente me pergunta.

\- Conheço, mas muito superficialmente.

\- Minha mãe me levou para assistir em São Petersburgo. Essa apresentação me marcou muito.

Eu ia responder algo, mas comecei a ouvir um barulho irritante.

De repente, eu me dei conta de que era o meu despertador.

\- Mas já?... – eu comecei a falar e, quando dei por mim, estava despertando em minha cama.

Desliguei o alarme do meu celular. Vi que realmente já havia amanhecido. É tão estranho, porque no meu sonho ainda era noite...

Suspirei, um bocado chateado. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Precisava começar o dia.

***************************************

\- Oi, Shun. Você me chamou?

\- Oi, irmão!! Deu tudo certo lá no setor de Recursos Humanos?

\- Sim, agora estou oficialmente trabalhando aqui com você. – sorrio para Shun, que parece muito feliz em me ver – Mas você me chamou aqui para quê?

\- Ah, sim. O senhor Yukida pediu que você viesse falar com ele assim que saísse lá do RH.

Eu achava tão estranho quando Shun falava “senhor Yukida”. Para mim, isso só servia para distanciar cada vez mais a imagem do diretor-executivo do Hyoga criado pelo meu inconsciente...

\- Está bem. Ele está livre agora?

\- Sim, ele disse que você podia entrar assim que chegasse. – Shun respondeu fazendo-me um sinal para entrar.

Assim que entro no escritório, vejo o diretor-executivo terminando de escrever algo em seu computador, parecendo muito compenetrado.

Apesar de estar tão distinto da imagem do meu sonho, com as roupas formais e o penteado perfeito agora, eu pude ver a expressão em seu rosto tão semelhante à que vi em sonho, quando o loiro se mostrou tão concentrado em cortar a cebola conforme eu havia lhe pedido.

Depois de passar tanto tempo na companhia do Hyoga nessas últimas noites, era muito estranho ver aquele diretor-executivo à minha frente, tão igual e ao mesmo tempo tão distinto do Hyoga que eu estava aprendendo a conhecer em sonho...

\- Senhor Amamiya. – ele finalmente volta-se para mim – Por favor, queira sentar-se.

Eu me sento, olhando muito mais intensamente do que eu deveria para aquele rosto, que conseguia ser tão familiar e também tão diferente do que eu havia me acostumado a ver em Hyoga.

O diretor-executivo certamente percebeu esse meu olhar que ultrapassava os limites de etiqueta. Demonstrando-se um pouco desconcertado com esse meu olhar tão intenso sobre ele, o loiro desvia o olhar do meu e pega uma revista que estava sobre a mesa:

\- Soube que essa capa foi você quem fez. – ele me mostra uma edição um pouco antiga. Assim que a reconheci, abri um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Sim, fui eu que fiz. O diretor de arte estava com alguns problemas na época e me pediu ajuda.

Vi como o loiro analisava detidamente a capa. Então voltou a olhar para mim:

\- Pensei que você fosse apenas fotógrafo. Mas você parece ter um bom conhecimento de direção de arte.

\- Um pouco. É bem intuitivo, na verdade. E o que eu não sabia, era só pesquisar para aprender. – falei com naturalidade.

\- Você me parece muito mais talentoso do que eu imaginava, senhor Amamiya. E eu já tinha percebido que era bom. Mas agora fico muito satisfeito em ter voltado atrás. Um talento como você não poderia ser dispensado. Já falei com o senhor Suiyama e ele tem algumas ideias sobre como podemos aproveitar o seu trabalho para esta edição.

Era como se eu estivesse falando com outra pessoa. Esse diretor era completamente diferente do Hyoga que eu via nos meus sonhos. Realmente, o meu inconsciente estava fazendo um bom trabalho, transformando esse homem incrivelmente atraente em alguém com quem eu possa me sentir verdadeiramente à vontade.

\- Ele vai encontrá-lo no núcleo de fotos. Lá o senhor Suiyama deve passar a você especificamente o que fazer. Eu o chamei aqui primeiro porque queria que soubesse que estou bastante admirado do profissional que você é. Gosto de deixar as pessoas com quem trabalho cientes da admiração que tenho por elas. – mesmo quando fala algo simpático, as palavras vêm revestidas dessa frieza tão característica dele. A última frase, inclusive, ele falou sem nem olhar para mim, já voltando os olhos gélidos para seu trabalho outra vez.

\- Está bem. – eu respondo já me levantando para sair dali. Porém, quando eu me encaminhava para a porta, percebi um porta-retrato sobre um aparador, que me chamou a atenção. Eu raramente seria assim tão indiscreto, mas não pude me controlar.

Na foto, Hyoga estava na Praça Vermelha, em Moscou. Pude reconhecer porque atrás dele se encontrava a incrivel Catedral de São Basílio e uma parte do Kremlin. Já havia visto o lugar por fotos antes...

O diretor-executivo, notando como eu estava parado, olhando para aquela foto, levantou-se de sua cadeira e veio até mim:

\- Tirei essa foto ano passado. Sempre que posso, gosto de ir à Rússia. – ele me falou, enquanto observava também o retrato – Já esteve lá, senhor Amamiya?

\- Não, nunca... Só conheço por fotos.

\- É um lugar muito bonito. – olho para ele, por perceber um tom de voz diferente. Um pouco saudoso, mais leve – Mas eu sou suspeito para falar. Minha mãe era russa, então eu fui criado por lá.

Nesse momento, eu me senti confuso. E perdido.

Como podia ser? Como ele poderia estar falando as mesmas coisas que o Hyoga dos meus sonhos havia dito...?

\- Imagino que esteja se perguntando o que estou fazendo no Japão, não é? Bem, meu pai é japonês, mas de ascendência francesa... – um ligeiro riso. Muito ligeiro, mas marcante – Eu sei, minha nacionalidade é um pouco confusa.

Era a primeira vez que eu o via sorrindo.

E fui quase capaz de ver o Hyoga dos meus sonhos ali.

Mas não respondi nada. Não consegui responder nada.

Acho até que fui um pouco rude, porque não disse mais qualquer coisa. Acenei com a cabeça brevemente, em sinal de despedida, e saí rápido de lá.

Eu estava apavorado.

Tinha acabado de descobrir que aquilo era real.

O Hyoga do meu sonho... Era real?

Meu inconsciente não teria como descobrir algo tão detalhado sobre uma pessoa que eu nunca tinha visto antes!

Mas então... Era real?

E se era mesmo real... O que tudo aquilo poderia significar...?

Continua...


	3. Essência

Eu estava agitado demais para conseguir pegar no sono naturalmente naquela noite.

Por isso, resolvi tomar um comprimido para dormir. Nunca antes eu tinha feito algo assim. Ora, eu nunca tive problemas para dormir. Quero dizer, nunca me senti preocupado no caso de não conseguir dormir. Afinal, eu já tive muitas noites de insônia e, quando isso acontecia, eu simplesmente virava a noite, sem problemas. Nunca senti necessidade de pegar no sono a todo custo. Se viesse, ótimo. Se não, eu realmente não me importava.

Entretanto, dessa vez, eu precisava dormir. Se eu não dormisse, eu não encontraria o Hyoga.

E eu precisava vê-lo hoje. Eu precisava de respostas. Todavia, a tensão em que me encontrava só me atrapalhava.

De todo modo, acredito que o fato de nunca ter tomado um remédio desse tipo fez meu organismo reagir rápido. Senti o corpo relaxando logo e as pálpebras pesando de forma incontrolável.

Ótimo, eu pensei. Precisava ver logo aquele loiro...

***********************************

\- Ikki. Ei, Ikki. Acorda.

\- Ahn? O quê?...

\- Acorda, Ikki. Vamos. Toma, eu fiz café para você.

Eu me sinto bastante atordoado, como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão. Ainda zonzo, aceito a caneca de café que está sendo oferecida para mim...

...Pelo Hyoga.

\- Espera um pouco. Estou dormindo ou acordado? – pergunto, confuso.

\- Você está no estado que sempre está quando nos encontramos, Ikki. – Hyoga me responde impaciente – Agora bebe esse café para ver se você desperta pra valer.

Sem me sentir muito em condições de discutir, apenas obedeço e tomo um gole do café.

\- Hum. Está gostoso. Seu café é bom, loiro.

\- Obrigado. – ele me responde, cruzando os braços. Parece zangado.

\- Está tudo bem com você? – pergunto, enquanto tomo outro gole do café.

\- Não. Não está tudo bem. O que te deu na cabeça? – ele fala, ainda mais nervoso.

\- Como assim? O que eu fiz? – respondo, na defensiva.

\- Você tomou isso aqui para dormir?? – ele pega o vidrinho de comprimidos sobre a minha cômoda.

\- Ah, isso. Relaxa, loiro. Tomei só dessa vez. Não tenho o hábito de tomar remédios assim.

\- Mesmo assim, tomou agora. Não sabia que isso aqui vicia??

\- Eu não vou ficar viciado em um remédio por ter usado uma única vez. Dá para você se acalmar?

\- Não. Eu só vou me acalmar se você me prometer – prometer, ouviu bem? – que nunca mais vai tomar um comprimido desses.

Os olhos claros são tão repreensivos e me olham com tanta firmeza que me vi impelido a aceder:

\- Está bem, eu prometo. Nunca mais tomo um comprimido desses. Só fiz isso porque... Eu estava agitado. E queria ver você. – tento me justificar.

\- Não interessa. Se quiser me ver, encontre outro jeito de pegar no sono. Nunca mais use isso aqui. – ele pega o frasco e coloca dentro de uma gaveta do armário junto à minha cama.

\- Hyoga... Por que você ficou tão bravo? Você, por acaso... Conhece alguém que já tomou esse remédio em excesso... ou algo assim? – resolvo indagar, com cuidado. A forma como ele me falava para não tomar mais esses comprimidos era muito estranha. Tinha algo errado aí, dava para perceber.

\- Eu não sei. – ele responde de imediato – Não consigo me lembrar. Só sei que isso faz mal. E que não quero você tomando isso de novo.

\- Não consegue se lembrar, né? – então me recordo das muitas perguntas que tenho a fazer para ele – Tudo bem. Vamos deixar esse assunto de lado por enquanto. Eu tenho outras questões muito importantes sobre as quais precisamos conversar. – eu falo, enquanto vou me levantando da cama.

\- Que questões? – Hyoga me pergunta, com o tom de voz já mais tranquilo.

O loiro vem comigo para a sala e faço um gesto para que ele se sente comigo no sofá. Olho fixamente para o rosto dele. Percebo o quanto são realmente iguais. Antes, tudo isso tinha um quê de fantasia; eu achava que era apenas meu inconsciente fazendo um bom trabalho ao me recordar do Hyoga da vida real.

Só que agora eu sabia que esse Hyoga, que estava diante de mim no meu sonho...

Ele também era real.

De alguma forma, de alguma absurda forma...

Isso era real.

\- Hyoga. Eu descobri hoje algo que me deixou muito assustado.

\- É mesmo? – ele demonstra preocupação – O que foi?

\- Eu descobri... que você não é uma projeção do meu inconsciente. – falo, por fim, sem deixar de fitar o rosto do loiro.

Hyoga, por sua vez, continuou me encarando calado. Até que, depois de alguns segundos assim, enfim se pronunciou:

\- Certo. E...?

\- E é isso! Eu descobri que você não é fruto da minha imaginação! Que você é real!!

\- E qual a novidade nisso, Ikki? – Hyoga fala, com tranquilidade.

\- Qual a novidade? Será que você consegue entender o que eu estou falando? Isso aqui, isso tudo... – abro os braços, tentando demonstrar a magnitude do que quero representar – É tudo real! Não é apenas um sonho! De alguma forma, isso aqui está realmente acontecendo! Eu e você, Hyoga... Nós estamos mesmo conversando! Nós estamos aqui, de verdade! Entende?

Hyoga começa a rir, mas logo se controla, ao perceber o quanto estou nervoso:

\- Ikki, eu já venho te dizendo que não sou fruto da sua imaginação tem algum tempo... E, olha... Sinceramente, absurdo é você não ter percebido antes o quanto isso é real. Se acreditava tanto que isso aqui era apenas um sonho, não achava esquisito sonhar comigo assim com tanta frequência? E, aliás, por que você estaria sonhando comigo? Você não disse que tinha acabado de me conhecer quando vim aqui pela primeira vez? Não faria muito sentido você sonhar com um cara que mal conhecia...

\- E o que faria mais sentido? Um... fantasma vir aqui conversar comigo??

\- Eu não sou um fantasma, Ikki.

\- Eu sei lá o que você é, Hyoga! Só sei que... é muita loucura! Isso aqui é loucura! – começo a me exaltar um pouco.

\- Você parecia bem para conversar comigo nas outras noites.

\- Porque eu achei que estava sonhando, Hyoga!!

\- Certo. Você achava que era um sonho. Um simples sonho. Ok. – Hyoga faz uma expressão pensativa – E já que tudo fazia sentido assim na sua cabeça, então me explique. Como você estava justificando para si mesmo o fato de sonhar direto comigo?

\- Ora, eu entendi que meu inconsciente estava te trazendo aqui porque me senti atraído por você.

\- Sei. Uma mera atração faria você sonhar com um cara que mal conhece por noites seguidas?

\- Olha, não sei se já se olhou no espelho, mas você é bonito pra caramba. O que você causa não é só uma “mera atração”, se quer saber.

\- É mesmo? – o olhar do loiro se intensifica para cima de mim – Não sabia que tinha me achado assim tão bonito, Ikki.

\- Claro que achei. – respondo, cruzo os braços sobre o peito e olho para o outro lado, sentindo-me um pouco sem jeito com essa conversa maluca.

\- Bom, se te interessa saber... A recíproca é verdadeira.

Volto imediatamente meu olhar para o loiro. Ele me sorri de um jeito tão charmoso que... Droga! Eu realmente vou acabar enlouquecendo aqui.

\- Hyoga, eu estou muito confuso. – suspiro pesadamente – Afinal... O que você está fazendo aqui? O que quer de mim?

\- Eu já te disse, Ikki. Eu não tenho certeza. Apenas sei que preciso estar aqui.

\- Mas... por quê? E por que comigo? É como você mesmo disse... Nós mal nos conhecemos...

\- Pensei que depois de conversarmos tantos nas últimas noites, já houvesse alguma proximidade entre a gente. – o loiro disse, realmente chateado.

\- E existe... quero dizer... Ah, Hyoga. – levo uma mão ao rosto, em um gesto de quase desespero – Eu me sinto próximo de você aqui. Mas você, na vida real... É tão diferente! Parece outra pessoa. Dessa versão sua eu não me sinto nem um pouco próximo.

\- É, você falou... Estou muito frio com você lá, não é?

\- Com todo mundo. É seu jeito de ser. É tão esquisito, Hyoga. Lá, eu preciso chamar você de senhor Yukida. E você me chama de senhor Amamiya.

\- Senhor Amamiya. – Hyoga repete e, embora sejam as mesmas palavras que normalmente ele profere na versão de diretor-executivo, a forma como essas palavras são pronunciadas agora é completamente distinta – É estranho mesmo. Quanta formalidade...

\- Está vendo o que eu quero dizer? Você e ele são muito diferentes! Então... Eu não entendo, Hyoga. Por que você veio atrás de mim? Por que justo de mim? Será que não havia alguém mais próximo de você, alguém que pudesse conhecê-lo melhor?

\- Está achando ruim eu ter vindo atrás de você, Ikki? – Hyoga me pergunta, parecendo receoso da minha resposta.

\- Não, Hyoga. É claro que não. – suspiro – Eu só... queria entender. Isso tudo parece loucura. Você não acha?

\- Eu não diria loucura. Realmente, há algumas coisas que também não entendo. Mas, em vez de focar nelas, eu tento me apegar ao que sinto que é certo, que é seguro, que é concreto.

\- Então... Está se apegando a quê?

\- A você. Eu não sei explicar o porquê disso, Ikki. Me desculpe, mas é simplesmente algo que eu sinto com muita força. Eu vim atrás de você, isso eu sei. Se estou aqui, estou em busca de algo. Disso, eu também sei. E o que estou buscando tem a ver com você. Enfim... é tudo o que eu sei.

Preciso admitir: as palavras dele me comovem. Acabo sorrindo e em retorno, ele sorri largamente para mim.

\- Eu devo ter causado então alguma imagem positiva em você na primeira vez que nos vimos. Quem diria... – eu rio comigo.

\- Você não me contou como foi. Mas, pelo que me disse, eu deduzi que não foi muito bem...

\- Eu tinha achado que havia sido um péssimo primeiro contato. Estou surpreso de você ter vindo atrás de mim depois daquilo. Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu realmente gosto de ter você aqui, Hyoga. De uma forma que ainda não consigo compreender direito, mas estou gostando, por mais que pareça loucura. Só acho curioso você ter me escolhido, depois de tudo.

\- O que houve? Eu fui estúpido com você?...

\- Você foi arrogante. Frio. Bem metido a dono da verdade, pra ser sincero. – acabei falando sem pensar. Mas então olho para o loiro e noto que está pensativo.

\- É... Faz sentido.

\- Faz sentido? Como assim?

\- Você descreveu o jeito de ser do meu pai. Faz sentido que eu tenha ficado como ele.

\- Mas... aqui você não é desse jeito, Hyoga.

\- Realmente, não sou. – o loiro ri de leve – Não, eu não gosto desse jeito de ser do meu pai. Ele é tão frio, tão... inacessível.

\- Sim! Sim, é exatamente assim que você é lá!

\- É. Mas não sou eu de verdade. Aqui você está me conhecendo como eu realmente sou, Ikki. – o loiro fica com o olhar um pouco perdido, melancólico – Como a minha mãe sempre quis que eu fosse...

\- E como você é de verdade, Hyoga...?

\- Eu não sou essa pessoa fria e calculista que você descreve. Mas meu pai sempre quis que eu fosse assim. Não me entenda mal, eu amo meu pai. Ele é uma pessoa incrível. Pena que muitos não conheçam quem ele é de fato. Afinal, ele não sei deixa conhecer. – Hyoga respira pesadamente – Ele acredita que é uma fraqueza muito grande a gente se mostrar como verdadeiramente é. Ele acha importante sermos mais duros, mais frios, até mais insensíveis. Minha mãe e ele tinham desentendimentos por conta disso. Ela não concordava com essa forma de ser. Minha mãe sempre foi muito afetuosa, muito apegada, muito disposta a mostrar o que sentia, sem medo das consequências.

\- Ela parecia ser uma ótima pessoa.

\- Ela era incrível. – os olhos de Hyoga ficam um pouco marejados – E eu sei que, em essência, sou como ela. Mas, ao que parece, você está tendo contato com uma parte minha que... – o loiro respira fundo – ...se tornou tudo o que eu não gostaria de ser. E... uma coisa me preocupa. Você está me contando todas essas situações que está vivendo com ele e eu... Eu não tenho qualquer recordação disso.

\- Nem ele. Na sua versão lá de fora, você também não parece ter qualquer lembrança de tudo o que nós vivemos aqui.

\- “Versão lá de fora”? – Hyoga ri, divertido.

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

\- É... Entendi sim. E entendi que eu e ele, ou essa minha versão lá de fora, como você disse, estamos bem dissociados. Parecemos cada vez mais separados um do outro. Isso me preocupa, Ikki.

Passo a refletir sobre essas últimas palavras do loiro:

\- Você acha que sua versão lá de fora está perdendo algo importante...

\- Sim, Ikki. Minha versão lá de fora está perdendo quem é de fato. Está perdendo sua verdadeira essência...

\- Ou seja... Está perdendo você.

\- Sim. Acho que é isso. De algum modo.

\- É, isso... Faz algum sentido. Continua parecendo uma loucura, mas uma loucura que começa a fazer algum sentido. – eu tento brincar, para tranquilizar minha mente.

\- Mas você ainda não me disse qual foi sua reação quando eu agi tão ríspido com você.

\- Ah, eu devolvi. Eu não levo desaforo pra casa, Hyoga. Tudo o que você disse, eu rebati. Acho até que consegui tirar você um pouco do sério, sabia?

\- É mesmo...?

\- É sim. Você acabou se alterando um pouco comigo no fim da nossa conversa. Eu percebi e até gostei disso. Estava me enfurecendo conversar com uma pedra de gelo.

\- Hum... – Hyoga fez um gesto pensativo – Então... Deve ser por isso. Você conseguiu passar por essa camada fria que eu criei. Você conseguiu acessar uma parte que não está muito viva em mim nessa versão lá de fora.

\- Será que foi isso? Mas só isso, Hyoga? Não é possível que ninguém mais tenha conseguido te tirar do sério lá fora.

\- É possível que tenham conseguido sim. Nem meu pai, que é a pessoa mais fria que conheço, consegue permanecer insensível o tempo todo. Então eu concordo, deve haver outros fatores. Mas, por agora, já descobrimos alguns pontos interessantes. Isso é bom.

\- É... acho que sim. – respondo, ainda pensativo.

\- Ah, e tem outro fator que eu acredito que pesou para eu ter vindo atrás de você.

\- Mesmo? Qual? – falo demonstrando minha curiosidade.

\- Como eu disse, certamente me senti atraído por você. Isso deve ter contado bastante.

\- Ah, Hyoga. Para de brincar. Eu estou falando sério.

\- Eu também estou, Ikki. Olha, como eu disse, essa é a minha versão mais verdadeira. Eu sou muito parecido com a minha mãe. Ela nunca escondeu o que sentia. Eu também não vejo motivo para omitir qualquer coisa.

Hyoga foi tão assertivo que fiquei sem saber como reagir.

\- Eu devo ter sentido alguma dificuldade em me manter tão frio perto de você. Acho que houve mesmo alguma atração... Combinada com essa sua forma de me desafiar... Já são dois motivos para eu ter vindo atrás de você. Ainda acho que tem mais coisa... mas...

\- Olha, russo... Você está me provocando... – eu digo, com a voz um pouco rouca.

\- Russo?...

\- É. A parte que você diz que veio da sua mãe. Não é ela que predomina aqui em você? Vou começar a te chamar assim, para não me esquecer que você tem esse jeito de me falar tudo o que pensa... – vou me aproximando do loiro, movido por um desejo que começa a crescer em mim.

\- Ah... – ele sorri cheio de malícia para mim – Então pode me chamar de russo mesmo. Porque eu não vou esconder o que quero de você, Ikki...

Barulho irritante.

Droga.

É o despertador?

Acordo sobressaltado.

Sinto-me tão perdido que nem sei onde está meu celular.

Quando enfim alcanço meu aparelho, percebo que não é o despertador que está tocando.

É Shun quem está me ligando.

\- Alô. – tento falar com a voz mais desperta possível.

\- Ikki? Céus, Ikki!!! Você ainda estava dormindo?? – percebo que não consegui disfarçar o tom de voz ainda sonolento.

\- É, eu... acho que perdi a hora... – olho enfim o horário marcado no visor do meu celular – Dez da manhã??? – eu falo, completamente aturdido! Nunca tinha dormido tanto assim!

\- Irmão, por tudo que há de mais sagrado... Corre, voa para cá!!! Você esqueceu que tem uma reunião hoje?

Droga. A reunião. Eu tinha me esquecido.

Eu agora era o editor de fotografia e também responsável pela direção de arte da revista. Shiryu tinha feito vários combinados comigo. E um deles era participar dessa reunião, que tinha sido marcada para as dez horas da manhã.

\- Todos os editores já estão aqui, Ikki... O Shiryu está conversando com o senhor Yukida, para distraí-lo. Só falta você, irmão! Corre!! – e Shun desliga o telefone, sem me dar chance de responder qualquer coisa.

Hyoga tinha razão. Nunca mais eu tomaria um comprimido daqueles novamente.

E assim, completamente atrapalhado, tratei de correr para começar um dia que, ao que tudo apontava... seria bastante atribulado.

Continua...


	4. Aproximação

\- Então, eu conversei com alguns editores para ver, individualmente, o quanto cada um poderia remanejar de sua seção para que possamos...

\- Senhor Suiyama, por favor. – Hyoga, que mexia em seu celular enquanto ouvia o que Shiryu tinha a lhe dizer, finalmente interrompeu seu editor-chefe – Eu sei que está tentando ganhar tempo para seu amigo conseguir chegar a esta reunião. Mas ele já está atrasado o suficiente. E eu não gosto de atrasos. Não acho que seja justo com os outros que estão aqui. Você já me deixou a par de muitas amenidades. Em respeito a seus colegas, será que podemos começar esta reunião verdadeiramente? – o diretor-executivo finalizou sua fala, sempre tão fria e pausada, voltando enfim seus olhos gélidos como duas pedras de gelo para Shiryu. O editor-chefe não pôde dizer mais nada diante disso. Soltou um discreto suspiro e acedeu com a cabeça. Então, deu meia-volta e foi se sentar no seu lugar.

O diretor-executivo encaminhou-se então para a cabeceira da mesa de reuniões. Em pé, manteve-se por alguns segundos apenas observando os rostos a sua frente, como se analisasse detalhadamente suas feições. O olhar do loiro era tão penetrante que a impressão passada era de que ele era capaz de ler até mesmo os pensamentos de todos ali presentes.

Isso, obviamente, não passava de mera impressão. O fato é que Hyoga era, realmente, muito bom para ler expressões, gestos corporais. Inclusive, ele acreditava que isso dizia para ele muito mais que as palavras que normalmente ouvia das pessoas com quem conversava. Se havia algo que aprendera a fazer muito bem nessa profissão, era isso: ler as pessoas.

Assim, após passar seu meticuloso olhar cuidadosamente por todos os que ali estavam, Hyoga suavizou um pouco sua expressão:

\- Bom dia. Como já devem saber, meu nome é Alexei Hyoga Yukida. Sou o novo diretor-executivo da revista “Quadros” e fui contratado exclusivamente para reerguer essa empresa. A revista está numa situação ruim? Certamente. Estou preocupado? Razoavelmente. Já vi cenários piores? Definitivamente sim. Por isso, eu sei que há soluções e que é possível fazer essa revista dar a volta por cima. Eu nunca embarco em um projeto furado e sempre analiso muito bem todos os contratos que me são propostos antes de assiná-los. Se aceitei estar aqui, é porque eu acredito no potencial da “Quadros”. E sei como fazer para resgatá-la. Entretanto, para isso, eu vou precisar de vocês. Não um pouco, mas muito. Não gosto de ficar floreando a realidade, buscando amenizá-la. Gosto de enfrentá-la como ela é e preciso que façam o mesmo. Nossa situação hoje não é das piores, mas também está muito longe de ser a ideal. Então, vocês terão de se dedicar exclusivamente para esse trabalho por algum tempo, se quiseram obter sucesso nessa nova empreitada tanto quanto eu. De mim, vocês podem esperar dedicação total. De vocês, eu espero que me entreguem o seu melhor. Posso contar com vocês?

Não tinha sido um discurso motivacional. Hyoga não falava como quem busca emocionar uma plateia. Suas palavras eram sempre muito ponderadas e ditas com tal frieza que a impressão que ficava era de que uma análise feita da realidade estava sendo apresentada aos editores, e não uma fala com a intenção de empolgar a todos ali para uma tarefa que não seria fácil. O resultado é que Hyoga conseguia assim o foco de seus editores, ânimo na medida certa, mas sem perda de concentração ou desvio de assunto. Desse modo, todos demonstraram em gestos, olhares e algumas breves e assertivas palavras que, sim, o diretor poderia contar com eles.

\- Ótimo. – o loiro deu um pequeno e breve sorriso. Então começou a discutir as pautas da reunião.

**********************************

\- Droga. Droga. Droga!!

Ikki ia resmungando e se maldizendo pela enésima vez desde que acordou sobressaltado em seu apartamento. O agora editor de fotografia arrumou-se o mais rápido que pôde – ou seja, um par de calças jeans, uma camisa preta e o primeiro par de tênis que viu pela frente. Conseguiu sair de casa até rápido; entrou no seu jipe com todo um material que havia deixado separado para levar à reunião e tentou pegar o melhor caminho para chegar o mais rápido possível à sede da revista “Quadros”. Entretanto, a sorte não queria lhe sorrir nesse dia. Todos os caminhos que o moreno tentou tomar estavam absurdamente engarrafados.

Quando finalmente alcançou o prédio, já estava atrasado 45 minutos. Demorou uns 5 minutos até conseguir encontrar uma vaga para estacionar. Voou para dentro do edifício e, embora tivesse passado por sua cabeça usar as escadas, entendeu logo que não se tratava de uma boa ideia. A sala de reuniões ficava no vigésimo sexto andar. Até chegar lá, estaria em um estado não muito apresentável e tudo o que não queria agora era dar mais um motivo para o diretor-executivo criticá-lo – e com razão.

Teve então de aguardar o elevador. Ikki teve de ser paciente, pois perdeu mais alguns minutos esperando por ele. E depois ainda precisou respirar muito fundo, pois teve a impressão de que o maldito elevador parava em todos os andares antes de chegar ao dele.

\- Droga. – o moreno falou uma última vez, quando enfim a porta do elevador se abriu, revelando-lhe o ambicionado 26º andar.

Assim que saiu, olhou ao redor. O espaço estava vazio, o que significava que a reunião ainda poderia estar acontecendo. Mantendo acesa essa esperança, Ikki correu para a sala de reuniões.

Aproximando-se dela, notou que estava com as portas fechadas. Era um bom sinal. A reunião ainda não havia terminado...

Ou melhor; acabava de terminar. Este, definitivamente, não era o dia de sorte para Ikki.

As portas se abriram e os editores começaram a sair, conversando animados, trocando muitas ideias. Ikki parou onde estava, a uma curta distância das portas agora escancaradas, por onde passavam todos os seus colegas.

Shiryu vinha conversando com Seiya, quando percebeu Ikki ali:

\- Ikki! Onde você esteve?? – o editor-chefe não escondeu seu desagrado – Você se esqueceu dessa reunião?

\- Cara... que mancada. – acrescentou Seiya, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Nesse momento, Shun saía também, ao lado de Hyoga. O irmão de Ikki vinha mostrando alguns compromissos para o diretor quando, ao erguer seus olhos verdes, percebeu o irmão parado a alguns metros dali.

Shun esboçou uma expressão muito zangada em seu rosto sempre tão plácido. Mas o rapaz sabia muito bem que aquele não era o lugar nem o momento de puxar a orelha de seu irmão mais velho.

O diretor, percebendo que seu secretário se distraíra momentaneamente, seguiu com seus olhos para onde Shun olhava tão intensamente.

E então Hyoga viu que Ikki estava ali, começando a se explicar para Shiryu.

\- Amamiya! – Hyoga falou, em alto e bom som, para que Ikki pudesse ouvi-lo, apesar de estarem a alguma distância – No meu escritório. Agora. – o loiro falou, sem agressividade, mas com muita firmeza. – Senhor Amamiya, - Hyoga disse, em um tom mais gentil, para Shun – por favor, segure meus compromissos por enquanto. Não vou atender ninguém agora; preciso ter uma conversa séria com seu irmão. – e seguiu para sua sala, sem esperar por qualquer resposta.

Shun olhou para Ikki, que vinha caminhando na direção do escritório de Hyoga. O mais jovem interceptou o caminho do irmão:

\- Ikki, eu não entendo. O que aconteceu? Como você pôde se atrasar justo hoje? Você não é de fazer isso! – os olhos cor de esmeralda repreendiam, mas demonstravam também uma grande angústia.

\- Me desculpa, Shun. – Ikki falou, sem conseguir encarar o caçula. Detestava sentir que o estava decepcionando. Mas não poderia esbravejar agora como normalmente fazia, afinal estava realmente errado dessa vez.

\- Eu vou querer conversar direitinho com você sobre isso. Mas não dá pra ser agora; o senhor Yukida não vai gostar de ficar esperando. Vá lá e, irmão... Por favor... Respira fundo antes de falar qualquer coisa, está bem?

Shun conhecia Ikki muito bem. O secretário de Hyoga sabia que seu irmão, quando ficava com o ego ferido, era altamente reativo. E o diretor iria dar uma merecida bronca no fotógrafo agora. Até que ponto Ikki suportaria receber um sermão? Shun não sabia dizer. E temia que seu irmão não durasse tanto nesse emprego como ele gostaria...

Ikki não respondeu nada. Apenas seguiu rumo à sala do diretor. Quando se viu diante da porta, acabou por fazer exatamente o que Shun lhe dissera: respirou bem fundo. E então abriu a porta para entrar.

Lá dentro, Hyoga já estava sentado diante de sua mesa e digitava velozmente alguma coisa em seu computador. Os olhos moviam-se rápido, acompanhando as palavras que iam surgindo na tela.

O moreno continuou sem dizer palavra. Entrou, fechou a porta e preferiu aguardar em pé.

Hyoga terminou de escrever mais algumas palavras, até finalmente dar por encerrada a tarefa que estava executando. Então retirou os óculos, que parecia usar apenas para leitura, e voltou seu olhar frio como o inverno para Ikki:

\- Então...? – foi só o que Hyoga disse, olhando daquela forma tão impessoal.

Ikki sentiu-se profundamente incomodado com esse olhar. Nem tanto pelo modo como esse olhar parecia ocultar um forte julgamento da parte do loiro, mas principalmente por ser um olhar tão diferente daquele com o qual Ikki já havia se acostumado a ver em sonho...

O Amamiya mais velho precisou desviar os olhos. Ainda não conseguia lidar direito com o fato de que o Hyoga em seu sonho era, de alguma forma, parte real desse homem à sua frente. Ao mesmo tempo, eles não pareciam ter qualquer semelhança fora a aparência. Era complicado saber como agir em uma situação como essa, tão sem precedentes. E ainda por cima, tinha cometido um grave erro profissional naquele dia...

Assim, o moreno apenas baixou os olhos. Não falava nada porque havia um turbilhão de pensamentos atravessando sua mente ainda cansada.

Apesar de ter dormido além do normal, sentia-se mais cansado que o usual.

Efeito colateral daquele comprimido. Arrependia-se mesmo de tê-lo tomado...

\- Amamiya? Está me ouvindo?

A voz de Hyoga despertou Ikki de alguns devaneios tão profundos, que nem o moreno estava muito consciente do que se passava por sua cabeça.

Realmente, o cansaço estava lhe pesando agora.

A adrenalina que sentira até então tinha feito com que ficasse bastante desperto desde que deixara seu apartamento... Porém, agora, sentia algo como um efeito reverso disso tudo.

E, pelo visto, isso era visível. Sua aparência denunciava que não estava muito bem.

\- Amamiya? – quando Ikki percebeu, Hyoga já estava bem próximo. O diretor tinha se levantado de sua cadeira e vindo até o fotógrafo. Agora, com a proximidade, Ikki pôde até mesmo notar um olhar de alguma preocupação sobre si – Você está bem?

\- Estou. – Ikki percebeu que até mesmo sua voz denunciava que não estava tão bem como gostaria de aparentar. Não estava plenamente em sua capacidade máxima nem sentia que tinha tanto controle sobre si e isso o estava desagradando bastante. Era só o que faltava; em um momento como esse, mostrar-se assim tão vulnerável – Estou bem sim. – tentou reafirmar, mais para si mesmo, como se tentasse se convencer desse fato.

\- Vem comigo. – Hyoga falou, não como quem pede, mas como uma ordem – Você está muito pálido. Sente-se um pouco. – o loiro indicou o sofá que estava ali próximo.

Ikki não se opôs, sentou-se e sentiu como o corpo realmente lhe pesava.

Hyoga apressou-se para ir até sua mesa. Aproximou-se de um aparelho que ficava sobre ela e Ikki, percebendo esse movimento, falou com pressa:

\- Por favor, não chame o meu irmão aqui. Ele vai ficar preocupado e não há necessidade disso.

Hyoga, que estava realmente prestes a apertar um botão que faria com que Shun entrasse imediatamente em sua sala, paralisou o gesto, demonstrando alguma dúvida:

\- Eu não sei, Amamiya. Você não parece bem. Acho que seu irmão tem o direito de saber que há algo errado com você.

\- Não, ele não precisa. – Ikki tentou se levantar do sofá, mas sentiu-se um pouco zonzo e parou onde estava – Eu sei o que tenho. É uma grande besteira. Não vai acontecer de novo.

\- E o que você tem? – Hyoga cruzou os braços sobre o peito, ainda avaliando o estado do outro com seus olhos claros.

\- Eu... – Ikki tentou rir, para dar menos importância ao que diria – Eu fiz uma besteira. Bobagem, coisa que nem deveria estar sendo discutida aqui. – o moreno falou, mas percebeu que Hyoga continuava imóvel, com um firme e interrogativo olhar sobre ele, indicando que ele exigia saber o que tinha ocorrido – Está bem, se quer tanto saber... Eu tomei um remédio para dormir ontem. Só isso. Uma bobeira, como eu disse.

\- Você toma remédios para dormir, Amamiya?

\- Não. – Ikki riu, sem graça. E pensava que estava vivendo uma espécie de dèja-vu, pois era como se estivesse revivendo a conversa que tivera com Hyoga em sonho – Nunca tomei na verdade. Mas ontem eu queria muito dormir logo e o sono não vinha de jeito algum. Enfim, foi um gesto impensado e que não vai se repetir.

\- Que remédio você tomou?

\- Eu não me lembro. Liguei para uma farmácia e pedi por um remédio que me fizesse dormir rápido.

\- E você não se lembra do nome?

\- Não... – Ikki até se esforçou por recordar, mas sua cabeça realmente não estava num bom momento.

Hyoga então pegou seu celular e digitou rápido algumas palavras ali. Então voltou a se aproximar de Ikki e lhe mostrou seu aparelho:

\- É esse aqui?

Ikki viu a imagem de um frasco no visor do celular de Hyoga. Leu o nome e então a lembrança veio com força e nitidez:

\- Ah, sim! É esse mesmo. – então o moreno franziu o cenho e encarou o loiro – Mas... Como você sabia?... – Ikki perguntou, bastante desconfiado do que isso poderia significar.

\- Eu não sabia. Foi um chute. – Hyoga encarou a imagem do frasco em seu celular, com uma expressão fria – Esse é o remédio que eu tomo para dormir.

\- Você toma esse remédio?? – agora foi a vez de Ikki se surpreender.

\- Sim. Todas as noites. – o loiro suspirou – Comecei a ter alguns problemas para dormir há algum tempo. Não era sempre; esporadicamente eu tinha alguns episódios de insônia... Mas isso atrapalhou minha produtividade em um projeto. E eu não estava disposto a ver minha rentabilidade profissional cair por conta de noites mal dormidas. Então um dia resolvi apelar para algum remédio. Soube que esse poderia ter reações adversas, mas variava de pessoa para pessoa. Enfim; eu achei que valia o risco. Mas... – Hyoga se escorou em sua mesa e colocou as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças – Não valeu. Na primeira vez em que tomei, eu realmente dormi rápido. E entrei em um sono pesado como há muito tempo eu não dormia. No entanto, eu fiquei bem alterado no dia seguinte. Eu me senti mais cansado e esgotado que o normal. Pensei em nunca mais tomar esse remédio novamente.

\- Mas voltou a tomar, pelo visto. – Ikki falou, antes que pudesse se controlar.

\- Sim, voltei. Esse remédio não me fez mal por mais que um dia. Meus episódios de insônia, entretanto, continuaram acontecendo eventualmente. E então eu achei que tomar de novo, só mais uma vez, não me faria mal. Foi o que fiz por mais uma vez... e outra... e outra. Até que eu já não conseguia mais dormir sem um comprimido desses antes de me deitar.

Ikki notou alguma amargura na fala de Hyoga.

E compreendia perfeitamente bem por que o loiro, no seu sonho, estava tão revoltado com esses comprimidos.

Em algum grau, em algum nível, Hyoga tinha muita consciência de que esses comprimidos não lhe faziam bem.

\- Me parece que você reconhece que isso não te faz bem. Por que continua tomando? Quero dizer; por que não tenta se livrar dessa... dependência? – perguntou cauteloso.

Hyoga sorriu de leve. Deixou que o ar abandonasse seus pulmões pesadamente:

\- Eu sei que isso não é o ideal... Mas também não é a pior situação no mundo. Ao menos, eu durmo bem. Durmo como uma pedra. Descanso o suficiente para estar bem desperto e afiado como deve ser. Apenas sinto um pouco de falta de poder dormir sem precisar tomar um comprimido. Mas, fora isso, não é nada tão grave. Porém, no seu caso, se você puder evitar... Acho que seria uma boa ideia.

\- Não é um pouco hipócrita de sua parte me dar um conselho desses, quando você mesmo admite que pretende continuar tomando esses comprimidos?

\- Ora, vejam... Parece que já está afiado novamente, Amamiya. – Hyoga sorriu de canto, parecendo gostar genuinamente de ver Ikki em seu estado normal.

\- Não mude de assunto. Você acabou de falar que ficar tomando isso não te faz bem.

\- Não foi bem isso o que eu disse.

\- Ah, russo! Não vamos ficar discutindo por detalhes. Não se faça de bobo. Você sabe muito bem o que disse...

\- ... Russo? – Hyoga indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Foi aí que Ikki se deu conta de que tinha acabado de falar com Hyoga como se estivesse em seu sonho. Ele devia saber que isso acabaria acontecendo. Cedo ou tarde, ele iria misturar os dois. Era óbvio...

\- É, russo... Você... me disse que era russo... Não disse?

\- Sim, mas... – Hyoga continuava com uma expressão de leve confusão no rosto. O diretor realmente não estava acostumado a ver algumas barreiras que ele tinha imposto a seu redor e que ninguém ultrapassava sendo assim transpostas tão facilmente – Mas... ainda não entendo por que acha que pode falar assim comigo.

\- Tudo bem, Yukida. Não seja por isso. Não te chamo mais de russo. E não fuja do assunto. Você não acha que deveria seguir seu próprio conselho e não tomar mais remédios para dormir? – de algum modo, Ikki começava a acreditar que a chave do mistério que envolvia o Hyoga no seu sonho tinha a ver com esses comprimidos. Fazer Hyoga deixar de tomá-los poderia ser o caminho a ser seguido... não seria?...

\- Olha, Amamiya... Não é tão simples assim. Mas, tudo bem. Reconheço que é algo que posso fazer eventualmente. E agora que vejo que está bem, é melhor você sair. Suiyama pode deixá-lo a par da reunião que você perdeu. Eu ia liberá-lo o resto do dia para que pudesse se recompor, mas já que parece estar bem melhor agora... – Hyoga começou a falar, voltando para trás de sua mesa, mas agindo de uma forma um pouco mais agitada. Parecia estar mesmo afetado pelas palavras do moreno.

\- Você ia me liberar o resto do dia? Eu me atraso e falto a uma reunião importante e você ia me liberar? – perguntou o moreno, sem entender.

\- Na verdade, quando o chamei aqui, era para lhe dizer que você estava recebendo uma advertência formal e que, em caso de reincidência, estaria demitido. Eu não admito falhas desse tipo na minha equipe. – sem querer encarar Ikki novamente, Hyoga voltou a colocar seus óculos de leitura e tornou os olhos claros para a tela do computador – Mas quando você entrou aqui, daquele jeito... Pude ver que não estava bem. E aí tudo começou a fazer sentido.

\- Como assim?

\- Todos os seus colegas... o seu irmão... Todos ficaram defendendo você e seu prossionalismo. Repetiram inúmeras vezes para mim que atrasar não era do seu feitio, que você era muito responsável em tudo o que fazia. Enfim, ficaram basicamente querendo me convencer de que seu atraso hoje foi atípico. Eu, sinceramente, não estava acreditando muito nisso, até ver esse seu estado e me reconhecer nele. Você ficou como eu fiquei também, na primeira vez em que tomei esse remédio. E me lembro bem do quanto fiquei fora de mim, sem conseguir fazer tudo o que sempre fazia. Além disso, entendi que você tomou o comprimido pela primeira vez porque estava ansioso para essa reunião. Gostei disso. Mostra para mim que excelente profissional você é.

Ikki não soube o que dizer. Hyoga havia chegado a muitas conclusões corretas; outras, nem tanto...

\- Resumindo: não vou puni-lo por isso. E por achar que você estava mal como eu fiquei, pensei que deveria liberá-lo, porque eu tinha ficado bem incapacitado na ocasião. Porém, se você julga que está bem...

\- Na verdade... eu realmente não estou muito bem. – Ikki precisou admitir. Hyoga estava demonstrando confiança nele. Não queria estragar tudo, fingindo ser forte quando, na realidade, estava mesmo abaixo de sua capacidade normal. E Ikki sabia que teria grandes responsabilidades a partir de agora. Não queria pôr tudo a perder por um trabalho mal feito, só porque não queria parecer fraco.

\- Entendo. – Hyoga enfim retornou seu olhar de um azul tão límpido para Ikki – Prefere tirar o dia de folga? Para repousar e voltar a si?

\- Sim. Creio que será melhor assim.

\- Está bem. – Hyoga disse, com tranquilidade, voltando a olhar para a tela e já digitando velozmente sobre o teclado – Vá para casa. Recupere-se. E esteja aqui amanhã pontualmente às 8.

\- Estarei aqui antes disso. – Ikki respondeu, preparando-se para sair.

\- Amamiya?

\- Sim? – Ikki respondeu, já prestes a alcançar a porta.

\- Entende que amanhã terá de trabalhar o dobro para repor o dia de hoje?

\- Claro.

\- Não sou assim tão bonzinho. – o loiro fez questão de reforçar – Apenas sei que você não está em boas condições e, em vez de ajudar, pode acabar atrapalhando se ficar aqui nesse estado.

\- Sim, eu concordo. – Ikki, que sentia a cabeça latejando, entendia que realmente precisava ir logo para casa. Seu corpo pedia por repouso.

\- E... mais uma coisa, Amamiya.

\- Sim?

\- Nunca mais tome esses comprimidos novamente. Está bem?

Ikki sorriu de canto.

\- Está bem. Pode deixar. Eu já não iria tomar de todo jeito. Prometi isso a uma pessoa ontem.

\- Prometeu...? – perguntou Hyoga, com um brilho algo diferente no olhar.

\- Sim. Prometi para... uma pessoa importante. E por isso não vou descumprir essa promessa de forma alguma. – Ikki olhou intensamente para Hyoga, como se com esse olhar ele pudesse dizer o que as palavras não revelavam. Não queria falar sobre o Hyoga dos seus sonhos agora. Depois de tudo o que já tinha acontecido nesse dia, não queria parecer que estava louco para o diretor-executivo.

\- Interessante. – Hyoga respondeu, mantendo o olhar firme na direção de Ikki. Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas se encarando, até que o diretor sacudiu levemente a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a tela do seu computador, quebrando o poderoso contato visual estabelecido entre eles – Bom saber. Então... Descanse, Amamiya. Nos vemos amanhã.

Ikki suspirou discreto, um pouco frustrado.

Entretanto, lá no fundo, algo lhe dizia que não seria tão simples assim.

Sentindo que seu corpo lhe exigia que fosse logo para casa descansar, Ikki balançou também a cabeça, negativamente, e deixou a sala do diretor, sem saber que, após sua saída, Hyoga manteve um olhar perdido na direção da porta por onde ele saiu ainda um bom tempo após sua partida...

Continua...


	5. Choque

Quando acordei, senti que a cabeça ainda doía muito. Demorei para me situar.

Olhei pela janela do meu quarto e vi que o céu já estava bem escuro.

\- Eu dormi tanto assim...?

Fui aos poucos me lembrando de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Depois da manhã confusa e embaraçosa que passei lá na “Quadros”, eu voltei para casa. Por sorte, não cruzei com Shun ou qualquer outro conhecido no caminho, o que me permitiu seguir logo para o meu apartamento.

E então... eu me recordo de ter voltado para cá e simplesmente desabado sobre a minha cama.

Que horas são? Está tão escuro que nem consigo ver onde está meu celular para checar o horário.

O tal comprimido me deixou nocauteado. Parece que dormi para compensar por todas as noites de insônia que já passei.

Resolvo ir ao banheiro, lavar o rosto, tentar voltar a mim. Essa sensação de estar perdido em mim mesmo não é nada legal.

O contato com a água gelada que sai da torneira parece me reanimar. Vou me sentindo mais desperto, como se estivesse mesmo regressando a mim. Assim, mais pleno do controle sobre meu corpo, regresso ao meu quarto. Minha visão já consegue distinguir os móveis e objetos, apesar da escuridão, graças à luz da lua que entra pela janela.

Encontro enfim meu celular. Está jogado na cama, em meio aos lençóis. Eu realmente devia estar péssimo quando cheguei. Praticamente me joguei na cama, como estava...

\- Dez e meia da noite??

Eu dormi o dia inteiro? É isso mesmo?

Bom, faz sentido. Estou me sentindo bem descansado. E com fome.

Enquanto improviso um sanduíche com o que encontro na minha geladeira, começo a pensar sobre algo que está me incomodando muito.

Eu dormi um dia inteiro, praticamente...

E não sonhei com o Hyoga.

Eu não o vi. Ele não apareceu. Não veio me visitar dessa vez.

Faço mil e uma conjecturas para tentar compreender o que pode ter acontecido.

Será que perdemos nossa conexão?

Será que foi algo que eu disse?

Será que ele era apenas um sonho mesmo?

Será que foi tudo fruto da minha imaginação?

Mas não pode ser. Eu tive provas concretas de que tudo o que estava acontecendo era real.

Bom, na verdade... provas concretas eu não tive de fato, mas tudo apontava para isso... Do contrário, como eu estaria sabendo de fatos que me eram completamente desconhecidos até então?

Eu não sou vidente, nem sensitivo, nem qualquer dessas coisas. Ao menos, acho que não...

Respiro profundamente. Preciso tentar colocar minha cabeça no lugar.

Vamos dar um passo de cada vez, Ikki. Vamos lá. Você consegue.

Eu tenho muito trabalho a realizar agora, se quiser chegar amanhã e dar conta de tudo o que preciso fazer lá na revista “Quadros”.

Preciso provar que dou conta, que sou realmente bom no que faço. Hyoga confiou no meu trabalho e não quero desapontá-lo.

E não vou.

Vamos lá. Vamos trabalhar.

**************************

Eram 6 horas da manhã.

Como sempre, pontualmente, Hyoga deixava o elevador no 26º andar e caminhava em direção ao seu escritório no imponente prédio da revista “Quadros”.

Todo o restante da equipe começava a chegar apenas por voltas das 8 da manhã. Mas o diretor-executivo gostava de chegar sempre cedo. Preferencialmente antes de todos. Isso dava a ele tempo de revisar alguns pontos, checar outros tantos...

Entretanto, a grande verdade é que Hyoga chegava cedo porque ele sempre acordava muito cedo. E detestava ficar em casa, porque esse período da manhã lhe trazia uma sensação de solidão da qual buscava sempre fugir.

Eram em dois momentos de seu dia que se sentia assim. Nesse início de manhã e também no fim da noite, quando regressava do trabalho.

À noite, era razoavelmente fácil escapar dessa sensação. Tomava seus comprimidos para dormir e logo estava apagado, inconsciente, afastado da solidão.

Porém, pela manhã, era mais difícil. Assim que acordava, via-se já tão desperto que não conseguiria dormir novamente, mesmo que quisesse. Engraçado como seu corpo havia se acostumado ao remédio. Na primeira vez que tomara aquele comprimido, seu corpo ficara completamente descontrolado... mas agora, funcionava como um relógio. Depois de tomar a pílula, tinha sempre 6 horas exatas de sono. Nem mais, nem menos.

Então, quando despertava desse reparador sono, levantava-se logo da cama. Mantinha-se sempre ocupado, ativo, pensando no trabalho a ser realizado no dia, porque assim conseguia evitar de pensar sobre a própria vida...

Tomava uma ducha rápida, vestia-se com primor e elegância, comia duas torradas, tomava uma xícara de café e sempre levava uma maçã consigo para ir comendo no caminho.

Às 5h40 da manhã, sempre havia um carro esperando por ele em frente ao prédio onde morava. A revista disponibilizava ao diretor um carro particular com motorista, o que Hyoga apreciava bastante, pois assim já ia começando os trabalhos do dia ali mesmo, dentro do carro, rumo ao edifício-sede da “Quadros”.

Assim, quando deixou o elevador como sempre fazia, imaginava que teria apenas mais um dia normal, de muito trabalho, sem grandes surpresas...

No entanto, quando estava se dirigindo à sua sala, passou pelo núcleo de fotos... e viu Ikki ali.

O moreno estava entretido com seu trabalho, com os olhos fixos na tela projetada de uma mesa digitalizadora e não se deu conta de sua presença.

O loiro não tinha intenção de ser sorrateiro, mas se aproximou silenciosamente, por não querer atrapalhar a concentração do moreno.

Havia algo de fascinante na forma como Ikki trabalhava. Vê-lo editando a imagem sobre a tela era como ver um verdadeiro artista em ação.

Ikki, que observava atento a uma imagem que acabara de editar, parecia insatisfeito. Então, começou a apagar algumas das edições que tinha feito, quando Hyoga enfim se manifestou:

\- Não! Por que está apagando?

O fotógrafo levou um susto tão grande que quase pulou da cadeira. Virou-se então para trás e viu o diretor ali.

\- Por que está fazendo isso, Amamiya? Estava ótimo! – o diretor falou uma vez mais.

Ikki então conseguiu se situar. Em um primeiro momento, achou que estivesse sonhando novamente e que Hyoga fazia mais uma daquelas aparições que sempre lhe assustava. Agora, todavia, percebia que era o diretor quem estava ali.

E o moreno não sabia dizer se estava frustrado ou não diante desse fato. Tudo estava muito confuso em sua cabeça ainda.

\- Yukida. – Ikki começou a falar, fitando o loiro talvez um pouco mais demoradamente do que deveria. Impressionante como esse homem era sempre tão elegante – O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

\- Eu lhe faço a mesma pergunta, Amamiya. A equipe só começa a chegar por volta das 8 horas. Por que veio tão cedo?

\- Eu precisava terminar alguns trabalhos. Para conseguir repor o dia de ontem. E lá em casa eu tenho recursos limitados para tudo o que queria fazer. Então resolvi vir logo para cá...

\- Faz tempo que está aqui?

\- Deve fazer mais ou menos uma hora que cheguei.

\- Então você não deve ter dormido muito essa noite.

\- Na verdade, eu não dormi essa noite. – percebendo que o olhar de Hyoga se tornou mais severo de imediato, Ikki tratou de se justificar – Depois que você me liberou ontem, fui direto para casa e dormi assim que cheguei. Dormi o dia inteiro. Fui acordar quando já era noite. Aí eu estava bem descansado e cheio de energia então resolvi que era hora de começar a trabalhar para repor o dia perdido.

\- Hum. – Hyoga parecia ponderar as palavras do fotógrafo – Você precisa tomar cuidado para não ficar com os horários trocados.

\- Sim, claro. Não se preocupe.

\- Certo. – Hyoga então se aproximou um pouco mais para ver o trabalho de Ikki de perto. A proximidade fez com que o moreno sentisse o perfume que vinha do loiro e o fotógrafo teve a certeza de que já sentira essa fragrância em seus sonhos.

Que loucura. Sonho e realidade se misturavam de modo a confundir Ikki de um jeito que ele temia não conseguir separar um do outro...

\- Eu gostei do que estava fazendo. Por que resolveu mudar? – o diretor pontuou, analisando detidamente o trabalho do outro.

\- Porque... – Ikki, ainda despertando do que parecia ser um sonho, falou com a voz um pouco rouca – Porque... eu senti que as cores estavam muito vibrantes. Ia tentar mexer um pouco nelas...

\- Vibrantes...? – Hyoga interrogou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, encarando o moreno.

\- Sim. Seiya pediu que fossem colocadas fotos que mostrassem a trajetória desse time por vários campeonatos. Ele quer mostrar a história do Clube, para apresentar a consolidação que estão vivenciando hoje. Por isso, optei por ir tornando as cores mais vibrantes à medida que as fotos se aproximam dos nossos dias. Dá um aspecto mais realista e um tom de consolidado. – enquanto falava, Ikki ia apresentando o trabalho realizado.

\- Entendi. A paleta de cores foi bem selecionada para essas transições. Posso dar um sugestão sobre essa foto? Se usasse o mesmo filtro que colocou naquela foto ali...

\- Ah, saquei. Dá a ideia de retorno que eu queria passar. – Ikki começou a mexer na imagem, demonstrando satisfação com o resultado – Você é bom nisso, Yukida.

\- Obrigado. – Hyoga falou, sem esconder que o elogio lhe agradou bastante. Então ficou observando como Ikki novamente se debruçava sobre a mesa, para desenvolver melhor a ideia sugerida pelo diretor. Percebeu que havia algo ali que lhe atraía a atenção, mas não era apenas o fato de Ikki parecer mesmo um artista em ação. Havia algo mais. Algo que parecia tão concreto, quase palpável, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão fugaz, como uma ideia, um sentimento, uma imagem que estava tão próxima de ser alcançada pela sua memória, e que se desfazia quando estava prestes a alcançá-la...

O esforço mental feito por Hyoga se deu de tal forma que, subitamente, o diretor sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça. Levou a mão à testa, enquanto esboçava uma leve careta de desconforto.

Ikki, notando o movimento do loiro, olhou com mais cuidado para o diretor e rapidamente percebeu a expressão de dor em seu rosto:

\- Yukida? Ei, você está bem?

\- Ahn, eu... – Hyoga massageava a própria testa, em vão. A dor não ia embora – Não sei. Me deu uma dor de cabeça de repente. – o loiro tentou rir um pouco, para dar menos importância àquilo.

\- Você quer se sentar um pouco? Quer um pouco de água? – Ikki não soube bem como reagir. A mudança abrupta de estado do loiro não parecia algo aleatório para o editor de fotografia e isso o deixou bastante preocupado.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu tenho remédio para dor de cabeça no meu escritório.

Ikki, por impulso, tomou em suas mãos a pasta que o loiro trazia consigo e seguiu a seu lado, enquanto ambos caminhavam em silêncio rumo ao escritório de Hyoga.

Lá dentro, enquanto o diretor se sentava em sua cadeira, Ikki tratou de encher um copo com água para o loiro. Hyoga mantinha os olhos fechados, demonstrando que as pontadas que sentia eram muito incômodas.

\- Por favor, feche as persianas, Amamiya. – o diretor pediu, apontando para as grandes janelas de vidro que lhe permitiam ver todo o andar dali – Daqui a pouco começam a chegar algumas pessoas e não quero que me vejam nesse estado.

\- Claro. – disse Ikki, fazendo o que lhe foi requisitado. Em seguida, viu Hyoga tomando um comprimido para dor de cabeça.

\- Você costuma ter muita dor de cabeça?

\- Não. – disse Hyoga, ainda massageando a testa – Só de vez em quando, se tiver passado muito tempo olhando para a tela do meu computador. Mas nada recorrente. – o loiro dizia, ainda com os olhos fechados – Não sei o que me deu para ter isso agora.

\- Pode ser porque você dormiu pouco...? Afinal, você também chegou muito cedo aqui...

\- Não, não. – riu o loiro – Eu sempre chego nesse horário, Amamiya. E dormi a mesma quantidade de horas de sempre. Mas não se preocupe. Não é nada de mais, tenho certeza. Deve passar daqui a pouco.

\- Está bem. Se você diz. – Ikki falou, mas sem qualquer convicção. Olhava atento para a figura do diretor, como se pudesse ler algo mais em seu semblante.

Hyoga, percebendo enfim a forma intensa como Ikki lhe fitava, acabou sorrindo:

\- Eu estou bem, Amamiya. De verdade.

\- Ah, claro. Me desculpe. – Ikki entendeu que estava ultrapassando limites ali. O diretor certamente não queria ser visto desse jeito. Até pedira para que o moreno fechasse as persianas. Isso era um sinal mais que óbvio que ele desejava que o fotógrafo também saísse de lá – Eu já vou me retirar.

\- Espere. – Hyoga falou rápido, com alguma pressa – Eu... não quero que saia ainda.

Ikki, que já se dirigia à porta, olhou para o loiro um pouco confuso.

Sentia que eram muitos sinais confusos que esse diretor lhe mandava.

Ou então era ele mesmo quem não estava conseguindo ler esses sinais direito.

De todo modo, fez o que o diretor lhe pediu. Voltou para perto dele, sentando-se diante do loiro.

Hyoga continuava com uma leve expressão de dor. Mesmo assim, os olhos azuis intensificaram-se para cima de Ikki:

\- Amamiya, eu... me esqueci de dizer algo para você?

Ikki franziu o cenho:

\- Eu... não sei.

O diretor voltou a massagear a própria testa, fechando os olhos mais uma vez:

\- Não sei. Pensei que talvez eu tivesse combinado algo com você. Talvez uma reunião, ou talvez eu tenha lhe dito que conversaria a respeito de algo com você...?

Ikki fez uma expressão pensativa. Revisou em sua memória todas as conversas que tivera com o diretor até ali, tomando o cuidado de não misturar sonho e realidade:

\- Não, nós não combinamos nada nesse sentido, Yukida.

\- Que estranho. – Hyoga disse, rindo um pouco de si mesmo – Estou com a impressão de que eu tinha de falar algo para você. Não consigo me lembrar do que seja... Mas tenho quase certeza de que existe algo a ser dito... – agora o loiro levou as duas mãos à cabeça – Que droga. A dor de cabeça está piorando em vez de melhorar...

Nesse momento, ouviram-se duas batidas de leve à porta, que se abriu apenas um pouco, deixando entrar uma voz suave:

\- Senhor Yukida? Está aí...?

Era Shun, que anunciava delicadamente sua presença.

\- Estou sim. Pode entrar.

Quando Shun adentrou o escritório, viu Ikki ali e arregalou os olhos verdes. Depois notou que o diretor encontrava-se em um estado que denotava sua condição fragilizada:

\- Senhor Yukida! O senhor está bem?

\- Estou bem, Shun. – Hyoga sorriu, para tranquilizar seu secretário – É só uma dor de cabeça. Já vai passar.

\- Shun...? – Ikki não deixou passar batido o fato de Hyoga ter chamado Shun pelo nome.

\- Eu o convenci a me chamar pelo meu nome. – o secretário respondeu rápido ao irmão e então voltou a atenção para o diretor – Senhor Yukida, quer que eu busque algum remédio para sua dor de cabeça?

\- E você ainda o chama de “senhor Yukida”? – Ikki continuou.

\- Ikki, você vai ajudar ou vai ficar fazendo perguntas inúteis? – Shun perguntou, olhando sério para o irmão.

\- Seu irmão é difícil de ser contrariado, Amamiya. Eu disse a ele que, se fosse chamá-lo pelo nome, que ele fizesse o mesmo comigo. Mas ele se negou e... bom, estamos assim. – Hyoga riu um pouco.

\- Entendi. – Ikki disse, sério, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Sentiu uma breve pontada de inveja do irmão nesse momento, embora compreendesse que Shun passava o dia com o diretor e o irmão sempre gostou de se mostrar acessível, mas sem ultrapassar os limites impostos pela hierarquia do lugar.

\- Senhor Yukida, é melhor se deitar um pouco enquanto espera o remédio fazer efeito. Vou apagar as luzes para que a luminosidade não incomode tanto. Venha, Ikki. Vamos dar um pouco de privacidade. – o secretário fez um gesto para que o irmão o acompanhasse para fora dali.

Hyoga, aceitando o conselho de Shun, decidiu se deitar um pouco no sofá de seu escritório, descansando os olhos. Contudo, enquanto se dirigia para o sofá, passou muito próximo de Ikki no instante em que Shun apertava o interruptor, para desligar todas as lâmpadas que iluminavam o local. Assim, à meia-luz, Hyoga pareceu quase enxergar algo no moreno, tanto que parou diante dele, o que fez Ikki parar e encarar o loiro também.

\- O que é que eu estou me esquecendo...? – Hyoga falou ainda uma vez, olhando fixamente para Ikki.

\- Eu... acho que... – Ikki via-se quase hipnotizado naquele momento. A pouca luz que vinha de fora do escritório era suficiente para iluminar parcialmente a figura do loiro. E ali, tudo parecia ter se tornado um sonho mais uma vez.

\- Ikki! – Shun falou mais alto, despertando o fotógrafo daquela sensação – Vamos!

\- Droga. – Hyoga falou, levando a mão à cabeça outra vez, denotando a dor latente. Fechou os olhos e se sentou no sofá.

Ikki não disse mais nada, até porque Shun tomou-o pela mão e puxou o irmão para fora do escritório. Assim que ambos saíram, o secretário fechou a porta.

\- Ikki! O que estava fazendo lá dentro?

\- Nada. Só... estava ajudando com a dor de cabeça... – Ikki falava, como se ainda estivesse retornando de um sonho.

\- E ontem? Eu te liguei muitas vezes ontem à tarde, irmão! E você não me atendeu!

\- Me desculpe, Shun. Eu dormi o dia inteiro...

\- Você dormiu?? Como assim??

Ikki buscou explicar da forma mais simples e que menos preocupações trouxesse para seu irmão a história de ter tomado um remédio para dormir. Shun ainda se preocupou, mas como o fotógrafo parecia bem agora, não se exaltou tanto. E havia muito trabalho a fazer, então acabaram não se prolongando muito no assunto. Ikki conseguiu assim se desvencilhar do caçula, tão logo o telefone do secretário começou a tocar sem parar, indicando que o dia de trabalho já se iniciava. A maior parte da equipe ainda não tinha chegado, mas era comum que Shun chegasse também muito antes dos outros.

\- Ainda vamos conversar melhor sobre essa história de você ter tomado remédio para dormir, ouviu, irmão? – alertou Shun, quando Ikki começou a se afastar.

\- Claro, sem problemas. – o moreno disse, já sabendo que se esquivaria dessa conversa. E foi se encaminhando para o núcleo de fotos, mas voltando sempre o olhar para trás, na direção do escritório que se encontrava fechado e com as persianas impedindo que se visse o diretor-executivo lá dentro.

Mais tarde, Ikki trataria de encontrar um pretexto para voltar lá.

Precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com Hyoga.

Continua...


	6. Reencontro

Não consigo me concentrar no meu trabalho.

Simplesmente, não tenho a menor noção do que estou fazendo aqui. Acho que já estou há mais de uma hora sentado, olhando para essa tela, sem saber o que faço de fato.

A verdade é que, a todo minuto, lanço um olhar preocupado para o escritório do Hyoga. Até agora, as persianas estão fechadas. Será que ele ainda está mal?

Fico pensando em algum pretexto para ir até lá. Mas minha cabeça não parece querer me ajudar agora.

\- Ikki. Tudo bem?

Desperto desse meu estado lamentável para me dar conta de que Shiryu está parado à minha frente.

\- Ah, oi, Shiryu. Tudo bem, sim.

\- Está conseguindo colocar seu trabalho em dia?

\- Já consegui, na verdade. – e não estou mentindo. Eu tinha já colocado tudo em dia antes de vir para cá. O que eu queria era aprimorar alguns detalhes e adiantar outros tantos, porque estava determinado a impressionar Hyoga com meu trabalho, para apagar a má impressão do dia anterior.

Entretanto, desde que saí do escritório dele, não consegui fazer mais nada...

\- Que ótimo! Está todo mundo se esforçando para fazer essa edição sair impecável. Bom saber que você está acompanhando nosso ritmo. – o editor-chefe suspira de leve, demonstrando que também está um pouco cansado – Sabe se o senhor Yukida está em alguma reunião? – Shiryu pergunta, agora olhando na direção do escritório do Hyoga.

\- Não, ele não está em reunião. Algum problema?

Shiryu revela então um envelope pardo que carrega nas mãos:

\- Eu preciso que ele assine alguns documentos. São liberações para algumas matérias que estavam pendentes, mas que podem ser necessárias de utilizarmos agora porque... – o celular do editor-chefe começa a tocar e, tão logo atende, a expressão normalmente serena de Shiryu se desfaz – Não acredito, como assim? Não, é claro que não podemos mudar a matéria de capa a essa altura! Não; eu estou dizendo que... Agora? – Shiryu olha em seu relógio de pulso – Só conseguiu horário para fazer essa reunião agora? – pergunta, tenso, olhando mais uma vez na direção do escritório de Hyoga.

\- Shiryu, deixa comigo. Eu levo lá. – eu falo, já tomando o envelope em minhas mãos – Pode ir cuidar disso aí. Depois eu entrego os documentos assinados para você.

\- Obrigado, Ikki. – Shiryu me agradece e sai apressado.

Bem... Se era um pretexto que eu queria, consegui.

*********

Quando Ikki se aproximou da mesa de Shun, o caçula estava no meio de alguma ligação aparentemente importante. Ikki, em um primeiro momento, aguardou que o secretário de Hyoga ficasse livre para atendê-lo, mas como isso parecia que demoraria a acontecer, o moreno simplesmente apontou para o envelope em sua mão, indicando por meio de gestos que precisava levar aqueles documentos para o diretor. Shun, compreendendo isso, apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e Ikki se encaminhou para entrar na grande sala.

Deu duas batidas na porta e, em seguida, abriu-a um pouco:

\- Yukida...? Posso entrar?

\- Claro. Pode entrar, Amamiya.

Ikki logo percebeu que a voz de Hyoga parecia indicar um estado bem melhor. Entrou no escritório e teve a confirmação do que imaginava: o loiro também estava com a aparência muito boa.

O diretor-executivo trabalhava em seu computador, daquele modo que Ikki já havia se acostumado a vê-lo. Hyoga sempre parecia tão distante, tão diferente do que via em seu sonho quando ficava assim...

\- Pronto. – o loiro disse, parando de digitar e retirando os óculos de leitura – O que o traz aqui, Amamiya? – perguntou Hyoga, apresentando um sorriso que Ikki não estava esperando.

\- Vim trazer uns documentos. O Shiryu precisa deles assinados. Parece que são liberações para algumas matérias... – o fotógrafo respondeu, enquanto se aproximava. Falou um pouco apressado, tentando não se mostrar tão afetado por aquele sorriso.

\- Ah, é verdade. Ele tinha me dito que precisaria disso... – Hyoga, tomando o envelope em mãos, foi retirando e analisando os documentos – Obrigado por trazê-los para mim, Amamiya.

\- Por nada. – Ikki ficou observando Hyoga assinar os vários papéis, enquanto o silêncio dominava a sala. – E... Como você está? – não encontrando brecha mais adequada para falar, preferiu ir direto ao ponto.

\- Estou bem. – Hyoga respondeu, sem olhar para Ikki – Eu não sei o que me deu hoje; realmente não costumo passar por inconvenientes assim no trabalho.

\- Inconveniente? É assim que você chama o que aconteceu?

\- E chamaria de quê? – Hyoga assina o último documento e finalmente encara Ikki.

\- Você passou mal. Não parecia mesmo bem. E você fala como se fosse apenas um mero problema que atrapalhou seu trabalho hoje.

\- Foi um mero problema que atrapalhou meu trabalho hoje, Amamiya. – Hyoga repetiu, olhando agora de forma muito fria nos olhos de Ikki.

Ikki bufou. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e não desviou os olhos de Hyoga. Se o russo queria acuá-lo com um olhar firme, o moreno não tinha problemas em mostrar que sabia devolver um olhar igualmente imponente:

\- Não foi qualquer coisa, Yukida.

Hyoga, que estava sentado, levantou-se de sua cadeira para encarar Ikki de igual para igual, em pé, em posição que demonstrasse mais força. Também cruzou os braços e seus olhos destilavam um brilho mais afiado:

\- Ah, não? E quem é você para saber disso?

\- A pessoa que estava aqui quando o que você chama de “inconveniente” aconteceu.

\- E como você chamaria esse incidente, Amamiya?

\- Eu não sei ao certo. Mas me pareceu... um pedido de socorro.

\- Como é...? – Hyoga riu, mas o que deveria ser um riso sarcástico pareceu um riso nervoso.

\- Um pedido de socorro. – Ikki repetiu, com a voz séria – Você mesmo disse que foi atípico o que aconteceu.

\- E o que isso tem a ver? – o loiro ainda olhava para o outro, mas começava a encontrar alguma dificuldade para manter o olhar firme nele.

\- Alguma coisa fora do normal aconteceu com você. Alguma coisa que nem você entende o que pode ser, Yukida. Mas o seu corpo está tentando te alertar. De alguma forma, talvez, em um grau inconsciente... Você esteja pedindo ajuda. – Ikki falou, com os olhos escuros muito preocupados. O moreno olhava para Hyoga, tentando ver se, em suas feições, conseguia reconhecer o Hyoga dos seus sonhos.

O diretor-executivo, por sua vez, permaneceu alguns instantes olhando intensamente para o moreno. As palavras de Ikki estavam causando algum impacto nele, maior do que ele era capaz de perceber no momento. O loiro então franziu o cenho, como se tentasse enxergar algo que ainda lhe escapava:

\- Por que você fala assim comigo?

\- Assim como? – perguntou Ikki, pego desprevenido com essa pergunta.

\- Assim. Desse jeito. Como se... – Hyoga estreitava mais os olhos na direção do fotógrafo, como se assim conseguisse enxergar algo mais ali – Como se você tivesse essa liberdade...

Apesar de não ser a primeira vez que o loiro falava essas palavras para Ikki, havia uma diferença considerável para o modo como ele as dizia agora. O diretor não falava como se estivesse querendo colocar o moreno no seu lugar; ele agora pronunciava cada palavra com alguma curiosidade, com um interesse em descobrir, em entender...

Ikki, como se percebesse isso, não se deixou acuar e respondeu, com uma sinceridade notável:

\- É porque você me deu essa liberdade. – falou com a voz tranquila.

\- Eu dei...? – a voz de Hyoga não demonstrava incredulidade. Havia curiosidade, como se algo em seu íntimo realmente lhe gritasse o que ele não era capaz de ver.

\- Você me deu, sim. Não consegue se lembrar?... – a voz de Ikki agora era até mesmo terna.

Os olhos claros de Hyoga se mostraram confusos em um primeiro momento. No entanto, como se o olhar de Ikki fosse capaz de iluminar e esclarecer a escuridão, o loiro foi suavizando a expressão de seu rosto, como se alguma lembrança começasse a aflorar...

E nesse mesmo instante, o diretor fechou os olhos, levando uma mão à cabeça, em forte expressão de angústia:

\- Minha cabeça! Droga!

Ikki viu Hyoga se sentar novamente em sua cadeira, tomado uma vez mais por aquela dor que irrompia abruptamente.

O fotógrafo deu a volta na mesa e se colocou rápido ao lado do loiro:

\- Yukida, o que houve?

\- Minha cabeça... – Hyoga não conseguia abrir os olhos e as duas mãos mergulhavam nos cabelos loiros, numa tentativa de conter uma dor crescente.

Ikki olhava para o loiro, preocupado.

E começou a ligar alguns pontos:

\- Isso... tem a ver comigo.

Hyoga, com algum esforço, abriu um pouco os olhos celestes:

\- Com... você?

\- Sim. Eu estou fazendo isso com você. – como se essa descoberta o assustasse um pouco, Ikki recuou dois passos para trás, afastando-se do diretor.

\- Que bobagem, Amamiya. – Hyoga, ainda esboçando uma careta de dor, tentou falar com a voz mais tranquila de que conseguiu fazer uso – É claro que não tem a ver com você. É só uma dor de cabeça e... – uma pontada mais forte e o loiro precisou interromper o que dizia, fechando novamente os olhos e pressionando os dedos contra a própria testa.

\- Sou eu, sim. – o fotógrafo ia raciocinando rápido. Eram muitos pensamentos aparentemente absurdos, mas que, de alguma forma, faziam bastante sentido – É por minha causa que está assim. Se não acredita... Vai perceber. – Ikki começou a caminhar para a saída do escritório – Fique longe de mim pelo resto do dia. Vai notar como ficará bem melhor se não nos aproximarmos mais.

\- Que loucura é essa, Amamiya? Você trabalha aqui. Está dizendo que não vai mais falar comigo? – Hyoga não demonstrava frieza ao falar assim com Ikki. Pelo contrário; seu tom de voz denotava um nervosismo crescente e que não era advindo de preocupações com o trabalho. Por algum motivo, o que Ikki dizia lhe incomodava pelo simples fato de que ele falava para se distanciarem.

E isso, sem que compreendesse ao certo por quê, trazia uma angústia desconcertante ao diretor-executivo.

\- Não; é claro que nós vamos nos falar, Yukida. Mas não hoje. Preciso entender o que está acontecendo aqui.

Hyoga começou a andar na direção de Ikki, demonstrando-se muito descontente:

\- Já disse que não há nada de mais acontecendo, Amamiya!

\- Isso é o que você me diz agora. Mas quero ver se é o que vai me falar mais tarde.

\- Mais tarde? Você acabou de me dizer que é para eu me afastar de você hoje! – Hyoga falava, sentindo-se bem confuso com tudo o que o moreno lhe dizia.

\- É, eu... sei o que disse. – o moreno falou, mais para si mesmo – Com licença, preciso ir trabalhar agora. – Ikki percebeu que já estava falando um pouco mais do que deveria. E, enquanto não tivesse algumas respostas, era melhor evitar discutir certos assuntos. Abriu a porta do escritório e saiu. Shun quis lhe dirigir a palavra assim que o viu, mas o fotógrafo não parecia interessado em conversar agora. Foi seguindo, a passos largos, mas logo ouviu a voz de Hyoga:

\- Amamiya! Ainda não terminamos de conversar!

O diretor vinha vindo atrás dele e todos no andar pararam o que faziam para observar a cena. Após permanecer boa parte da manhã enclausurado em seu escritório, como não era comum do loiro, ele agora vinha atrás de Ikki, parecendo alterado de uma forma como não lhe era usual.

Ikki percebeu que seria ridículo ficar fugindo assim, então parou e voltou-se para o diretor, mas sem olhá-lo nos olhos. O diretor, ao alcançá-lo enfim, acabou dizendo:

\- Eu... não acredito!

Ikki levantou os olhos, sem entender as palavras e principalmente a comoção presente nelas.

Viu então que o diretor não olhava para si, mas para alguém que acabava de deixar o elevador:

\- Hagen...? Eu não acredito! É você mesmo??

Hyoga então deixou Ikki onde estava e se encaminhou para o homem alto e de porte nórdico que acabava de adentrar o andar.

\- Hyoga, meu amigo. Quanto tempo... – o loiro nórdico abriu um grande sorriso e, em retorno, recebeu um caloroso abraço do diretor-executivo.

Ikki, que apenas observava, não conseguiu evitar e praticamente fuzilou o estranho com o olhar. Não entendia quem era esse homem que mal acabava de chegar e já era recepcionado com aquele sorriso de Hyoga... e com aquele abraço tão afetuoso...

O diretor, alheio à forma como Ikki o acompanhava com os olhos, seguiu com Hagen para sua sala, demonstrando-se animado como era muito raro de se ver na sua figura. E as persianas do escritório continuaram abaixadas pelo resto da manhã.

Ikki voltou para seu trabalho. Não teve muita escolha, porque quando foi levar os documentos de volta para Shiryu, foi logo puxado para uma reunião emergencial e dali para outros trabalhos que lhe exigiram, na posição de editor, que tomasse decisões urgentes. Assim, com tanto serviço necessitando de sua atenção, Ikki se viu obrigado a direcioná-la para o que lhe pediam.

No horário de almoço, entretanto, viu como Hyoga e o tal Hagen saíam juntos, conversando com bastante intimidade e tomando o elevador para saírem do prédio. O moreno bufou, balançou a cabeça, tentou não dar maior importância para tudo aquilo, mas não conseguiu. Terminou indo atrás do irmão, para saber se conseguia alguma informação a respeito de quem era esse Hagen:

\- Ah, parece que é um amigo de infância do senhor Yukida. Algo assim. Ele mora em outra cidade; faz tempo que não se veem...

\- E foram almoçar juntos? – indagou Ikki, sem esconder sua insatisfação.

\- Sim. – respondeu Shun, fazendo algumas anotações em sua agenda, sem se atentar para o estado do irmão.

\- Muito bonito da parte dele. Fica dizendo que a revista precisa que todos deem o máximo de si, que precisamos trabalhar muito, dar duro... E ele sai pra almoçar com o amiguinho dele? Belo exemplo que ele dá. – resmungou Ikki.

\- Ikki, por favor! O senhor Yukida está trabalhando duro aqui! Ele é o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair. Raramente sai para qualquer coisa e costuma almoçar no próprio escritório. Sou eu que sempre peço algo para ele comer porque, se dependesse dele, era bem capaz de esquecer de almoçar ou de fazer qualquer refeição.

O fotógrafo se calou. No fundo, sabia que estava realmente falando besteiras.

\- E, se quer mesmo saber, fui eu que encorajei o senhor Yukida a sair para almoçar com o amigo. É muito raro ele dar qualquer atenção para sua vida pessoal. Então eu falei mesmo para ele curtir um pouco enquanto o amigo estivesse na cidade. Disse até que ele não precisaria voltar hoje, se não quisesse. Não há nenhum compromisso urgente para hoje...

\- Você disse isso, Shun?

\- Disse, Ikki. Por quê? – o caçula finalmente pareceu perceber que havia algo estranho ali. O jovem secretário lançava um olhar curioso para o irmão, como se começasse a entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Por nada. – o fotógrafo falou, notando como o irmão já parecia descobrir muito do que ele queria ocultar – Eu vou voltar para o núcleo de fotos. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer. – e, sem dizer mais nada, saiu.

Como o ritmo de trabalho estava realmente frenético na revista “Quadros”, Ikki pôde se manter bastante ocupado o resto do dia. Porém, todo o serviço não o impediu de passar, várias vezes, em frente ao escritório de Hyoga. E, sempre que passava por lá, via que o loiro não havia regressado.

Quando, já no fim do dia, Ikki passou ali uma vez mais, Shun lhe disse:

\- Ele não voltou ainda irmão. E acho que não volta mais hoje. Ele deve ter seguido meu conselho. – Shun tinha a voz um pouco triste – Me desculpe, Ikki. Eu não tinha percebido...

\- Não tinha percebido o quê? – o moreno respondeu, em tom defensivo.

O caçula não respondeu. Apenas soltou um profundo suspiro. Ikki, que não estava gostando nem um pouco de como estava se sentindo, resolveu que encerraria o dia ali.

\- Já terminei meu trabalho por hoje. Estou indo embora.

\- Ikki, irmão... Vamos conversar. Quer sair para beber algo?...

\- Não. – falou secamente e se apressou para deixar logo o prédio.

*************

Estava mesmo agitado. A cabeça a mil impedia que organizasse pensamentos, ou que relaxasse o bastante para dormir.

E Ikki queria dormir. Queria, desesperadamente, pegar logo no sono. Precisava encontrar Hyoga, tinha de indagar a ele sobre uma série de questões.

O fotógrafo começava a criar algumas teorias a respeito de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Só não sabia se elas estavam corretas ou se eram tão absurdas quanto pareciam ser.

E estava com receio de Hyoga não lhe aparecer. Afinal, na última vez em que dormira, o loiro não lhe aparecera em sonho. Uma parte sua estava com muito medo de terem perdido aquela conexão.

Chegou a pensar nas pílulas para dormir. Se tomasse um comprimido, dormiria logo...

Balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Havia prometido ao russo que nunca mais tomaria um daqueles comprimidos e estava disposto a cumprir sua palavra.

Assim, após um bom tempo revirando-se na cama, voltando-se para um lado e para o outro em busca de uma posição mais cômoda, Ikki conseguiu enfim adormecer...

*****************

Abriu os olhos.

Reconheceu que estava em seu quarto.

Havia acordado de verdade... ou estava sonhando?

\- Oi, Ikki.

Levantou-se de supetão. O coração disparou no peito.

Não imaginava que estivesse assim tão ansioso por vê-lo novamente.

\- Oi, Hyoga... – sorriu ao ver o loiro sentado em uma poltrona, que ficava em um canto de seu quarto.

O russo, por sua vez, não trazia no rosto o semblante leve que costumava apresentar.

Hyoga estava sério. Parecia muito preocupado com algo.

\- Está tudo bem, russo...?

\- Precisamos conversar, Ikki. – foi só o que Hyoga respondeu, deixando entrever em suas palavras a gravidade do que tinha a dizer para o fotógrafo.

Continua...


	7. Sonho X Realidade

O tom de voz do russo me deixa bem preocupado. Sento-me diante dele, sem dizer nada. Apenas olho para Hyoga, apreensivo.

\- Ikki, alguma coisa que você fez, ou que está fazendo, eu não sei bem ao certo... Tem dado resultados. Eu estou mais consciente de algumas situações, de alguns acontecimentos que vêm acontecendo quando minha... versão “real”, digamos assim, está acordada. Isso esclarece muitas coisas para mim.

\- Como assim, Hyoga? Você então agora se recorda de tudo o que aconteceu hoje entre a gente? – demonstro toda a angústia que sinto em minha voz. Não está sendo fácil para mim também. Está muito difícil processar tudo isso em minha mente.

\- Não me lembro de tudo. Mas algumas sensações, algumas... situações... Estou conseguindo lembrar vagamente. Acredito que isso deva ser porque, de alguma maneira, você está conseguindo fazer com que, lá “fora”, minha versão “real” abra esse espaço, essa brecha necessária para que eu possa vir à tona.

\- Hyoga, eu... – suspiro profundamente – Posso dizer o quanto estou me sentindo perdido aqui? Eu estou realmente vivendo isso, eu sei, eu sinto. Mas... só porque sinto que seja real... não quer dizer que eu fique menos confuso. O que está acontecendo aqui afinal? Você entende o quanto você é diferente quando estamos fora deste... sonho?

\- É, agora eu estou um pouco mais consciente disso, sim.

\- É estranho demais, Hyoga... Não sei se dou conta de lidar com essa situação assim. Eu preciso tentar conversar com você lá fora. Fora deste sonho. Onde as coisas são reais e fazem mais sentido. Preciso contar a você, lá fora, o que está havendo entre a gente. Se você me achar um louco, dane-se. Não estou conseguindo mais guardar isso para mim. – eu falo, um pouco agitado, sem escolher as melhores palavras para me expressar. Sinto-me um pouco esgotado.

\- Eu sei que estou exigindo demais de você, Ikki. Eu sei, de verdade. Escuta, você quer saber tudo o que consegui compreender agora que estou um pouco mais consciente de tudo o que se passa?

\- Quero. Mas preciso de um pouco de café. – engraçado como, embora seja um sonho, tudo pareça mesmo real. Sinto sono, sinto cansaço, sinto necessidade de tomar meu café para me sentir melhor...

\- Ok. Vamos até a cozinha. Eu explico enquanto você prepara o café.

Seguimos até minha cozinha em silêncio. Percebo que Hyoga está mesmo um pouco diferente. Um pouco menos leve, um tanto mais preocupado. Até mais parecido com a versão dele fora deste sonho...

Começo a preparar o café e o loiro respira fundo, antes de dar início à sua fala:

\- Ikki, eu sei o que sou. Eu sou o Hyoga, é claro. Uma versão suprimida dele, na verdade. Uma parte que ele resolveu calar, que ele está bem disposto a esquecer que possui. Sou a versão dele mais sensível, mais emotiva, mais... verdadeira. Porque, como eu já te disse, o Hyoga de verdade é assim. Porém, me parece que ele está bem decidido a não ser desse jeito. Enquanto está consciente de si e de seus atos, ele me impede de vir à tona. Ele não permite que eu me manifeste. – Hyoga parece notar meu olhar confuso e então começa a caminhar pela sala do meu apartamento, que fica separada da cozinha pelo balcão – Certo. Vou tentar explicar melhor. – ele deixa o ar abandonar seus pulmões pesadamente – Ikki, alguns anos atrás, se você conhecesse o Hyoga, ele seria assim, como você está me vendo agora. Um cara mais leve, mais verdadeiro, sem se preocupar tanto em esconder o que sente. Uma pessoa mais sorridente, mais acessível, mais autêntica. E você veria isso porque esse é quem eu sou. Esse que você está vendo nos seus sonhos... Esse é o verdadeiro Hyoga, Ikki. Não aquele que você encontra quando vai trabalhar lá na revista.

Estou olhando para o loiro enquanto ele se explica, andando pela minha sala, e sem conseguir entender. Embora eu o sinta como tão absurdamente real, o que ele fala ainda não me faz muito sentido:

\- Olha, russo... Eu quero acreditar em você. Mas se essa é a sua versão real, então quem é aquele diretor-executivo com que eu trabalho?

\- Ele é o Hyoga também. – o loiro suspira – Mas o Hyoga que se esqueceu de quem realmente é. Um Hyoga forjado para ser mais frio, mais racional, mais insensível. Esse Hyoga vem me calando, me diminuindo, me ignorando... No começo, foi preciso um grande esforço para que ele conseguisse me deixar em segundo plano, mas ele buscou fazer isso com tanto afinco... que conseguiu. Com o tempo, ele nem precisava se esforçar mais tanto. A fria armadura que ele forjou e que lhe vestiu tão bem dominou-o por completo. Eu não conseguia mais ter espaço. Fui me apequenando dentro dele, sem chance de reaparecer. Bom, ao menos... não enquanto ele está consciente.

Coloco o café na minha caneca, pensativo.

Começo a entender aonde ele vai chegar...

\- Enquanto ele está consciente, eu não tenho chance de aparecer. É como se eu estivesse preso, amarrado, isolado em algum profundo recôndito dentro dele. Mas, quando Hyoga abandona esse estado de consciência... eu consigo regressar.

\- E o Hyoga só está inconsciente quando dorme... – bebo um gole do meu café, sentindo como alguns pontos começam a fazer sentido.

\- Não só quando dorme. O Hyoga buscou tanto me calar que somente quando ele se encontra em um estado de inconsciência profunda eu consigo aparecer.

\- Os comprimidos para dormir!... – eu digo, com algum sobressalto.

\- Sim. – Hyoga diz, com algum pesar – Eles são péssimos e me fazem muito mal, Ikki. Mas, por outro lado, foi o que me possibilitou vir à tona. Ao menos, por enquanto...

\- Como assim, “por enquanto”?

\- Se tudo caminhar conforme eu espero que aconteça... a minha versão lá de “fora” vai baixar a guarda e vai permitir que eu comece a voltar... Vai deixar que eu regresse à superfície, mesmo quando ele estiver consciente. E acho que isso pode mesmo acontecer, Ikki. Hoje eu me senti um pouco presente. Tenho algumas lembranças do que aconteceu, como se estivesse mesmo ali, vivendo aquele momento. Lembro, por exemplo, que recebi uma visita importante hoje...

\- É, recebeu. Do tal Hagen. – eu falo, sem esconder meu descontentamento.

\- Isso, o Hagen. – Hyoga sorri, parecendo satisfeito com a lembrança.

\- O que esse cara tem de tão importante?

\- É um amigo de infância.

\- Grande coisa. Amigos de infância são assim tão importantes que justificam você perder um dia de trabalho?

\- Eu perdi um dia de trabalho? – Hyoga pergunta, surpreso.

\- Perdeu. Saiu para almoçar com esse cara e não voltou mais. Não se lembra dessa parte? – questiono, ainda azedo.

\- Não. – o loiro parece mesmo surpreendido com as minhas palavras – Mas... isso é ótimo! Então minha versão lá fora está realmente mudando... por isso senti que consegui voltar, mesmo que por pouco tempo...

\- Que bom que seu amigo de infância te ajudou nisso. – eu falo, mostrando-me cada vez mais ranzinza.

\- Ikki, não foi o Hagen quem me ajudou nisso! – Hyoga parece finalmente perceber meu estado – Ei, ele é só um amigo de infância, mesmo. E é casado com uma outra amiga de infância, a Freya. Nós três crescemos juntos e nos considerávamos inseparáveis. As pessoas nos apelidaram de “os três mosqueteiros” por causa disso. – o loiro abre um pequeno sorriso com essa recordação.

\- Se eram tão inseparáveis assim, por que faz tanto tempo que você não o vê?

\- Porque perdemos um pouco de contato quando fomos para a faculdade. Ele e a Freya foram estudar Direito; eu fui cursar Administração...

\- Quando se é tão amigo assim, não acho que cursos diferentes na faculdade sejam capazes de afastar tanto.

\- Verdade. – o loiro franze o cenho, como se buscasse alguma lembrança dentro de si – Você tem razão... Não foi só isso... não foi... bem isso... – e, de repente, como se a recordação subitamente lhe viesse – É mesmo. O Isaac...

\- Isaac? – e eu, por algum motivo, sinto a respiração ficar um pouco mais acelerada, denotando meu estado de nervosismo crescente.

\- É, eu tinha me esquecido do Isaac. Isso tudo é muito novo para mim, Ikki. Algumas lembranças me fogem quando estou aqui, nesse estado de sonho... Não sei por quê.

\- Tá, tudo bem. Mas quem é esse Isaac?

\- Foi um namorado de faculdade, Ikki. Nada de mais. Hagen não gostava muito dele e por isso acabamos nos afastando. Mas agora podemos nos concentrar no que importa? Eu estou conseguindo entrar em contato com a realidade que está lá fora e isso é graças a você! Esses nossos encontros em sonhos devem estar surtindo algum efeito na minha versão lá de “fora”...

\- Mas... Por que em sonhos, Hyoga? – passo a mão pelos meus cabelos, angustiado – O que significa estarmos vivendo isso aqui, russo?

\- Isso eu não sei ao certo. – o loiro olhou para mim, prestando uma atenção maior à forma como eu desalinhava meu cabelo – Assim, dizem que o nosso inconsciente se manifesta em sonhos, não é? – finaliza o loiro, com um olhar magnético sobre mim.

\- Sim, mas... nossos sonhos estão se cruzando? É isso mesmo?

Hyoga faz então uma expressão pensativa. Ainda com ar reflexivo, ele vem até a minha cozinha e, como se dominasse aquele espaço tanto quanto eu, ele se serve um pouco de café também.

\- Essa parte eu também queria entender melhor, Ikki. Eu ainda não sei exatamente porque você. Porque justamente você. Nossos sonhos estão se cruzando? Tudo indica que sim... Agora, como isso é possível? Eu não sei, não me lembro de já ter feito isso antes... – ele ri suavemente para depois beber um pouco do café, com essa elegância que faz parte de cada gesto dele – Há algo em você, Ikki. Eu não sei o que é, não sei ainda por que vim até você. Mas deve ser importante... – ele diz e me olha com aqueles olhos da cor de um céu de primavera, deixando-me um pouco perdido.

Hipnotizado por aqueles olhos.

\- Mas há algo que eu sei. E sei muito bem. – Hyoga volta a falar e eu me lembro de voltar a respirar – Eu estou vindo atrás de você porque estou tentando sobreviver, Ikki. Eu estava quase desaparecendo, entende? Estava... morrendo, por assim dizer. O Hyoga que você conhece lá “fora”, essa versão “real” com que você interage quando está acordado... Ele quer muito que eu desapareça. E tem se esforçado muito para isso.

\- Eu... não entendo. Isso... me deixa confuso, Hyoga. Por que ele quer tanto que você desapareça? Se você é a parte mais verdadeira dele... Se você e ele deveriam ser um só... Por que estão assim tão desvinculados um do outro?...

\- Eu queria me lembrar dessa parte também. Estou conseguindo me recordar de algumas coisas, Ikki. Mas ainda não me lembro de tudo. Eu sei que me aconteceu algo. Algo grave, algo que mexeu tão profundamente comigo que eu senti essa necessidade absurda de mudar quem eu era. É algo que eu sei, sinto que tem uma importância quase vital nessa história toda... E, talvez por isso, eu tenha trancado esse fato a sete chaves em uma parte ainda mais profunda dentro de mim. Não consigo acessar essa memória ainda...

\- Puxa, Hyoga... Isso... Isso tudo está me dando um nó na minha cabeça...

\- Ikki, eu sei que estou pedindo muito. Eu sei que não está sendo fácil para você; eu vi como você ficou hoje lá no escritório. Acredite, eu não pediria que você passasse por isso se não fosse mesmo uma situação de muita gravidade e...

\- Espera um pouco. Você... viu? Você me viu no escritório...? – demonstro-me ainda mais confuso. Achei que, quando Hyoga estivesse acordado, essa parte dele que conheço apenas em meus sonhos estivesse fora de alcance...

\- Então... Sim, eu vi. – Hyoga me responde com um sorriso maravilhoso – Eu vi, Ikki. Isso não tinha acontecido ainda. Por isso eu disse que você está conseguindo fazer algo... Eu pude, em alguns momentos, sentir que quase regressava. Houve momentos em que eu cheguei a estar quase presente, de verdade, para valer!! Porém... – o sorriso do loiro se desfez nesse momento – Minha versão “real” ainda mantém uma barreira forte que me impede de voltar para valer. Eu tentei voltar com força, mas percebi que não poderia forçar tanto. Era como se eu estivesse travando uma batalha interna comigo mesmo e isso estava me machucando...

\- As pontadas! A dor de cabeça! Foi por isso! – eu digo, confirmando para mim mesmo que eu estava certo sobre as relações que tinha começado a traçar quanto ao que estava se passando.

\- Dor de cabeça? Do que está falando...?

\- Você passou mal, Hyoga. Hoje, houve momentos em que eu realmente quase consegui enxergar você lá fora. E acho que, nesses momentos, sua versão lá de fora quase foi capaz de se lembrar desses nossos sonhos... Mas então você sentiu uma pontada, uma forte dor de cabeça que veio do nada...

\- Ah... – Hyoga fez uma expressão de surpresa – Eu não sabia disso.

\- E se... fez tão mal a você... – fico pensativo, com muitos pensamentos atravessando minha mente de uma só vez – Será que eu deveria mesmo continuar tentando trazer você à tona? Quero dizer... Eu... não sei... Isso pode te fazer mal, Hyoga...

\- Ikki, presta atenção. – o loiro se aproxima de mim e toma minha mão entre as dele – Se você não fizer isso, eu vou morrer. Vou desaparecer por completo. E, se eu desaparecer, o verdadeiro Hyoga também vai desaparecer. Está me entendendo? – ele fala com firmeza, enquanto aperta minha mão com força – Eu vim atrás de você porque preciso de você. Pelo visto, só você pode fazer algo por mim. E eu preciso que faça, Ikki.

Eu não consigo responder nada. Sinto o calor das mãos dele, sinto a presença dele tão real e tão verdadeira...

Sinto o perfume dele, o mesmo que me deixa inebriado quando ele está perto de mim, lá fora...

E me sinto completamente confuso...

\- Eu imagino o que esteja pensando. O Hyoga que você conhece lá fora, o diretor-executivo, com quem você até mesmo já começou a flertar, ainda estará lá. Então estará tudo bem, você pensa. Somente essa versão aqui, que você vê nos seus sonhos, irá desaparecer. Mas não é verdade. Tudo bem, você continuará vendo o diretor-executivo lá fora, mas sem mim ele será uma pessoa cada vez mais fria, insensível...

Hyoga busca meus olhos com algum desespero. E, quando os encontra, ele me olha com uma intensidade tão profunda que sinto como se ele dialogasse diretamente com a minha alma:

\- Por favor, Ikki. Não deixe que eu desapareça...

Como se me sentisse inteiramente tragado por aqueles olhos, eu simplesmente puxo Hyoga para mim e o beijo com vontade, com uma vontade que inconscientemente eu já sentia e que me empurrava com força para isso, mas que só se tornou clara quando permiti que esse desejo tivesse vazão.

Eu nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Aquele beijo queimava, meu corpo parecia em chamas, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me sentia desmanchar e quase desfazer ao sentir em meu corpo o calor dele me envolvendo também. Nunca me senti tão vivo, em uma sensação de quase-morte, como se eu sentisse tudo tão intensamente que fosse impossível abarcar todas aquelas sensações de uma única vez...

******************

O despertador começou a tocar insistentemente.

Ikki levou a mão, pesadamente, até seu celular, para que aquele barulho irritante cessasse.

O moreno abriu os olhos, devagar.

Sentia-se ainda muito perdido, entre sonho e realidade.

O beijo que trocara com Hyoga tinha sido tão intenso que, mesmo agora, ainda era capaz de senti-lo... A sensação ainda era vívida.

Esse beijo crescera tão vertiginosamente, que Ikki tinha sentido como se tudo começasse a girar... o mundo repentinamente parecia se tornar tão efêmero e fugaz, mas Hyoga, em meio a esse turbilhão, era tão sólido e verdadeiro, como se representasse uma certeza necessária em sua vida.

Era muito difícil entender.

Mas a sensação de certeza permanecia em Ikki.

Não podia deixar que o Hyoga de seus sonhos desaparecesse.

Assim, com essa certeza em mente, levantou-se para começar aquele novo dia.

Continua...


	8. Sessão de fotos

Ikki estava nervoso. Talvez nervoso não fosse a palavra correta para expressar sua angústia. Ikki estava sentindo um misto de nervosismo, ansiedade, receio...

O novo editor de fotografias do núcleo de arte da revista “Quadros” não conseguia se concentrar em seu trabalho. Havia chegado no horário certo; porém, para sua surpresa, Hyoga ainda não estava em seu escritório.

Considerando que o diretor-executivo era tão rígido com seus horários, o moreno não conseguia parar de pensar que algo importante o suficiente deveria ter ocorrido, a ponto de fazer com que se atrasasse para seu trabalho.

E Ikki não conseguia tirar da cabeça que esse atraso provavelmente teria a ver com o tal “amigo de infância”.

\- Amigo de infância... Até parece. – resmungou Ikki. Apesar das palavras de Hyoga em seu sonho, o moreno estava tomado por um ciúme que se apossou dele desde o momento que aquele loiro nórdico adentrou a redação da revista – Com certeza, deve haver algo mais entre eles. – Ikki falava para si mesmo – Ficaram fora a tarde toda... E agora o Hyoga demora para vir trabalhar? Claro. Eles têm algo. Droga!

O fotógrafo bufou, nervoso com os próprios pensamentos. Estava tendo sérias dificuldades para silenciá-los. Imagens confusas se misturavam em sua mente agora. Às vezes, vinham flashes do beijo trocado com Hyoga em seu sonho... Aquele beijo tinha sido tão intenso, tão poderoso que a simples lembrança dele era capaz de fazer o coração de Ikki acelerar. Contudo, atropelando essa memória tão significativa, vinha a visão de Hyoga abraçando Hagen, sorrindo de forma tão única e afetuosa para ele...

\- Merda!! – Ikki acabou falando em voz alta, chamando a atenção de alguns colegas. Percebeu que estava perdendo o controle e precisava voltar a si.

Decidiu ir ao banheiro, lavar o rosto com água fria, acalmar os ânimos.

Estava tão alterado, acuado por lembranças tão distintas, que apenas lavar o rosto não foi o suficiente. Ikki terminou enfiando a cabeça inteira debaixo da torneira, molhando completamente os cabelos.

Quando enfim deixou o banheiro, sentia-se um pouco melhor. Porém, a breve calmaria logo passou assim que percebeu uma correria pelo andar. Sem compreender o que se passava, ia seguir na direção em que todos caminhavam, quando ouviu seu irmão:

\- Ikki! Onde você estava?

Shun vinha andando apressado como todos os outros editores. Pelo rosto apreensivo do caçula, Ikki logo percebeu que algo realmente não estava bem.

\- O que aconteceu, Shun?

\- Reunião de emergência. O senhor Yukida acabou de chegar e já convocou uma reunião às pressas. Ele não estava com uma cara boa.

\- Ah... – Ikki falou, pensando, pela primeira vez naquela manhã, que o motivo que atrasara Hyoga não tinha a ver com o tal Hagen...

\- Irmão, por que está com os cabelos molhados? – Shun perguntou assim que entraram na grande sala de reuniões – Quando você chegou hoje, eles não estavam assim.

\- Ah... Isso? – Ikki sacudiu um pouco as madeixas, tentando secá-las melhor – É que... eu estava com calor.

Os irmãos não puderam trocar mais qualquer palavra, porque nesse instante Hyoga entrava na sala, com a expressão séria e parecendo mais alterado que o usual.

\- Bom dia. – o loiro começou logo falando, enquanto se dirigia à cabeceira da mesa – Por favor, sentem-se.

Ikki, assim como todos os editores, sentou-se enquanto Shun se colocava ao lado de Hyoga.

\- Eu sinto muito por ter chamado vocês a uma reunião emergencial. Sei que, no momento em que estamos vivendo, tudo de que não precisamos agora é de turbulência ou grandes sustos. Entretanto, não tive outro remédio. Preciso que todos colaborem agora para que possamos decidir o que fazer.

\- O que houve, senhor Yukida? – perguntou Shiryu, demonstrando forte preocupação em suas palavras. Pelo pouco que conhecia do novo diretor, sabia que ele não era de se exaltar. Considerando seu estado, algo realmente grave tinha se passado.

\- Recebi uma mensagem do antigo diretor, Julian Solo, ontem à noite. Ele me pediu que fosse conversar com ele na sede da revista “Cenários” assim que possível. Combinei então que passaria lá hoje pela manhã, antes de vir para cá. Eu não sabia ao certo o que esperar, mas não esperava que ele pudesse jogar tão baixo.

\- O que esse cara pode querer? Já saiu daqui, já deixou a Saori péssima, quase levou isso tudo à falência!... – interrompeu Seiya, um pouco exaltado.

\- Bem... – Hyoga continuou - Não sei o que a senhorita Kido pode ter feito para causar tanta revolta em Julian Solo. Mas ele está decidido a atrapalhar o quanto puder a reestruturação dessa revista. – o diretor respirou fundo antes de prosseguir – Como todos aqui sabem, a próxima edição a ser lançada é significativa. É nela que podemos e devemos mostrar a todos os anunciantes e investidores da “Quadros” que a revista continua tão forte como sempre foi. Contudo, devido à defasagem de jornalistas, estamos tentando o melhor com o que temos. E um dos pontos altos dessa revista sempre foram as excelentes fotografias e o trabalho artístico exibido nas matérias. Era nisso que estávamos investindo. Essa edição traria um trabalho artístico ainda mais apurado, com mais fotografias, o que seria bom para ganhar espaço e preencher páginas. Era um bom plano, mas acho que agora isso foi arruinado...

\- Por quê? – indagou Shun, que fazia anotações a respeito de tudo o que Hyoga falava.

\- Porque... – e, nesse momento, enquanto começava a explicar a situação, Hyoga olhou para o irmão de Shun.

Ikki, no entanto, não estava conseguindo prestar atenção às palavras de Hyoga. Desde que o loiro entrou, o moreno sentiu aquele perfume que já era tão característico desse diretor...

Perfume que Ikki sentiu tão próximo de si naquele sonho...

E então o fotógrafo não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada. Ele foi levado novamente àquele momento tão mágico, tão incrível...

Ikki olhava para aqueles cabelos tão sedosos e via-se enredando seus dedos naqueles fios dourados...

Olhava para aquele corpo esguio e se lembrava da sensação do calor, do contato próximo, de como seu corpo inteiro reagiu ao menor toque de Hyoga sobre si...

Olhava para aquela boca e se recordava do sabor incomparável do beijo que se aprofundou tanto entre eles...

\- Amamiya!!

\- Ahn? O quê...? – Ikki despertou desse momento, em que sonho e realidade se confundiam em sua mente.

\- Estou falando com você. Não está me ouvindo? – Hyoga olhava para Ikki parecendo zangado. O moreno então logo se aprumou em sua cadeira, tentando parecer mais profissional.

\- Estou, claro. Estou ouvindo sim.

\- E sobre o que eu estava falando? – indagou o diretor, encarando o fotógrafo enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha.

\- Sobre... ahn... – Ikki olhou para Shun que, ao lado de Hyoga, tentava ajudar o irmão fazendo gestos discretos – Sobre... minhas fotos? – Ikki peguntou, relutante. Era um chute.

\- Hum. – Hyoga olhava analítico para Ikki. – É. Sobre suas fotos. – o loiro respirou pesadamente – É por isso que eu tenho problemas para trabalhar com freelancer. Não há um contrato rígido e as brechas são muitas...

\- Deixa eu ver se entendi direito. – Shiryu atalhou – Pelo que você disse, senhor Yukida... Julian Solo se apossou de quase todas as fotos que íamos usar nesta edição?

\- Sim. De todas as que foram tiradas pelo Amamiya. Isso é um grande problema, pois a maioria das fotos que tínhamos escolhido para a edição de relançamento da revista são dele.

\- Espera aí! Como é?? – interrompeu Ikki, finalmente compreendendo de que se tratava aquela reunião – Ele levou as minhas fotos para a outra revista?

\- Como eu acabei de dizer, Amamiya... – Hyoga respondeu, olhando muito sério para Ikki – Julian Solo me chamou para avisar que eu não poderia usar nenhuma das fotos que você vendeu para a “Quadros” nos últimos dois meses. O motivo é porque, como a relação de compra e venda entre vocês era muito informal, Julian Solo se aproveitou disso e as últimas fotos compradas foram feitas no nome dele, e não da revista “Quadros”. Julian provavelmente já estava articulando sua ida para a revista “Cenários” e planejava levar seu trabalho com ele.

Ikki ficou sem reação. Aquela notícia vinha como uma bomba, pois o momento era péssimo. A data do que seria o relançamento da revista estava próxima e mal estavam dando conta de seguir com o prazo já estabelecido. Agora, precisariam lidar com muitas mudanças na última hora.

\- Preciso de sugestões. Temos muito espaço a ser preenchido agora que não poderemos usar as fotos do Amamiya. Então, senhor Suiyama... Você viu as matérias antigas que estavam arquivadas? Há algo a ser aproveitado? – o loiro olhava para seus editores, que se demonstravam muito preocupados e em completo silêncio, atordoados com essa notícia.

\- Não há muito para se aproveitar. As matérias estavam arquivadas não à toa... – suspirou Shiryu.

\- Ei. – Ikki se pronunciou – Eu tirei essas fotos que ele levou. Posso tirar outras.

\- São muitas fotos, Ikki. E você precisa dirigir o núcleo de arte, para garantir que o que temos fique bom. - replicou Shiryu.

\- Essa parte está bem encaminhada. – Ikki ia falando e sentindo a confiança crescer dentro de si – E posso até ganhar tempo tirando essas novas fotos, porque sei exatamente qual o contexto que devo buscar. Sei o que quero alcançar, até já imagino os ângulos que devo encontrar. Posso tirar as fotos já com tudo isso em mente, de modo que eu consiga alcançar ângulos tão perfeitos quanto possíveis... E assim até poupo algum tempo na edição posteriormente.

Hyoga escutou bastante atento as palavras de Ikki. Ponderava tudo o que ele dizia. Ao término da fala do moreno, o diretor permaneceu em silêncio por alguns poucos segundos até atestar:

\- Pode dar certo. Você é um bom fotógrafo, mas é mais que isso. Você tem uma boa visão artística. É possível que consiga fotos bem certeiras dentro da proposta que estamos buscando e que já estávamos seguindo. Isso pode realmente dar certo. – Hyoga ia falando e era perceptível que ele já estava pesando todos os prós e contras dessa situação – Ainda assim, vai demandar algum tempo extra...

\- Mas eu garanto que posso fazer em um tempo mínimo. Se me der os recursos necessários, isso não irá nos atrapalhar tanto.

Hyoga estava pensativo, mas parecia muito inclinado a aceitar a ideia de Ikki.

\- Por favor, Yukida. Deixe-me fazer isso. Estou envolvido nessa situação. Quero mostrar que consigo ajudar a resolvê-la o quanto antes.

O diretor-executivo enfim abriu um grande sorriso:

\- Está bem. Vamos fazer sua ideia acontecer. Parece ser a melhor saída. Assim, todos os outros editores continuam seguindo com o que já estavam fazendo. Amamiya e eu vamos cuidar para que o problema com as fotos não atrase nossa edição.

\- Espera aí. Como assim, você e eu? – questionou Ikki, pego de surpresa pela última frase do loiro.

\- Eu acredito que você vai dar conta do que está se propondo a fazer, Amamiya. Mas será mais rápido se você tiver alguma ajuda. Suiyama! – Hyoga chamou Shiryu, que prontamente atendeu – Enquanto estivermos fora, você fica incumbido de tomar as decisões por aqui. Se for algo muito urgente, peça para Shun entrar em contato comigo. Mas acredito que não haverá problemas. Como editor-chefe, tenho notado muito talento em você. Sei que posso confiar em seu trabalho. – Hyoga sorriu, cordialmente, para Shiryu enquanto estendia a mão para ele.

\- Está bem, senhor Yukida. Obrigado. – o editor-chefe respondeu, apertando a mão do diretor.

\- Vamos, Amamiya? – disse o loiro, já se encaminhando para fora da sala de reuniões, assim como todos os editores que seguiam seus caminhos para continuarem com seus trabalhos.

\- Olha, eu entendi que você quer ajudar... Mas tem certeza de que não será mais útil aqui? – perguntou Ikki, seguindo ao lado do loiro.

\- Amamiya, eu posso não ser um fotógrafo como você... Mas entendo de enquadramento... ângulos... cores... Eu sei como captar bem uma imagem. Pode não parecer, mas também possuo uma certa... veia artística. – Hyoga respondeu, com a voz tranquila e um ar um pouco melancólico.

\- Sim, eu percebi que entende... Mas... não sei... Você não é a peça central dessa reestruturação? Não deveria estar onde se faz mais necessário?

\- E é exatamente o que vou fazer. O centro dos nossos problemas, agora, são essas fotos. Você vai precisar de ajuda, porque terá de exercer principalmente a função de fotógrafo. Eu vou junto já pensando na parte da direção de arte. – olhou para o moreno e sorriu – Não se preocupe, não vou tomar seu espaço. Já percebi que não gosta quando fazem isso. Você valoriza muito seu espaço... – tinham entrado os dois no escritório de Hyoga e o diretor vestia agora seu sobretudo azul-marinho – Não vai levar um casaco? Está frio lá fora. E olha que eu tenho muita resistência ao frio, mas ainda assim acho que o tempo está congelante...

Ikki ia se dando conta do que estava acontecendo aos poucos. Finalmente compreendia que sairia com Hyoga e que ficariam juntos por tempo indeterminado, enquanto estivesse trabalhando. É verdade, estavam indo a trabalho, mas o moreno não conseguia evitar e sentia uma animação crescente por se ver nessa situação, apesar de tudo.

Sorrindo com esses pensamentos, o fotógrafo passou a mão pelos cabelos ainda úmidos, deixando-os desalinhados de uma maneira muito charmosa.

Hyoga não deixou de prestar atenção a esse movimento. Ikki não percebeu, mas o diretor lançou para ele nesse momento um olhar que continha um brilho muito específico. O gesto de Ikki, embora tivesse sido bem sutil, fez Hyoga olhar mais atentamente para o outro. E então notou que se sentia fortemente atraído pelo fotógrafo naquele instante. Não que o loiro não tivesse percebido ainda o quanto o moreno era bonito, mas parecia haver algo mais ali. Sentia-se afundar em um sentimento que parecia-lhe desconhecido e, ao mesmo tempo, familiar... Era algo inexplicável, porém a sensação se fazia tão concreta que se tornava um sentimento quase palpável.

\- Eu vou pegar meu casaco. – Ikki falou, trazendo Hyoga de volta à realidade – E vamos no meu jipe, está bem? Todo meu equipamento de fotografia está lá, então facilita se simplesmente formos nele.

\- Ah. Sim. Claro. – Hyoga respondeu, como se saísse de um breve estado hipnótico. Sentiu uma leve pontada na cabeça nesse momento, mas preferiu não dizer nada, ou Ikki poderia se preocupar desnecessariamente.

Assim, sem dizerem mais nada, os dois foram caminhando rumo ao elevador, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ambos sentiam, em seu íntimo, sem que houvesse qualquer explicação lógica para isso, que estavam prestes a vivenciar algo importante... E único.

Continua...


	9. Um dia no parque

Apesar de ser uma manhã realmente muito fria, o sol brilhava intensamente no céu tão azul. A natureza, portanto, colaborava com as ideias que Ikki tinha para as fotos que precisava alcançar naquele dia.

A meta era tentar conseguir todas as fotos em um dia. Sim, era um projeto ambicioso, mas Ikki estava bem confiante de que poderia dar conta do recado.

Ou melhor... Ele estava confiante até alguns minutos atrás. Entretanto, estava em seu jipe, a caminho do parque da cidade, e a simples presença de Hyoga sentado a seu lado era o suficiente para desestabilizá-lo.

Ikki dirigia, tentando se concentrar nas tarefas que deveria executar ao longo do dia. Precisava ter em mente desde já um plano de como e onde tiraria suas fotos. Estava tentando organizar seus pensamentos, mas tudo se tornava turvo e confuso por causa daquele perfume, que o fazia se perder em suas próprias ideias.

O fotógrafo segurou com mais força o volante e sacudiu a cabeça de leve, como se tentasse obrigar o próprio corpo a se concentar nas tarefas devidas. Então abriu um pouco a janela do jipe, deixando que o ar frio da manhã entrasse. Respirou fundo, tentando recobrar a si mesmo.

Hyoga percebeu essa movimentação de Ikki e estranhou a forma como o moreno parecia agitado. Quando ele abriu um pouco a janela, o loiro franziu o cenho:

\- Você está com calor?

\- Como? – devolveu Ikki, sem tirar os olhos da pista, tentando se concentrar nas tarefas que deveria concluir em um dia.

\- Você abriu a janela do seu jipe. Por que fez isso?

\- Ah. – Ikki enfim se deu conta de o que o loiro perguntava – Não, não estou com calor. Está frio para caramba hoje! – o moreno riu um pouco.

\- Então por que abriu a janela? – Hyoga abriu um sorriso também, curioso.

\- Porque... Bem... – as mãos de Ikki apertaram com ainda mais força o volante – Era só para... arejar um pouco o carro.

Hyoga ficou em silêncio, observando como Ikki parecia fazer um grande esforço para não olhar para si enquanto falava. Por fim, perguntou:

\- Meu perfume está incomodando você, Amamiya?

Ikki precisou engolir em seco; do contrário, acabaria tropeçando nas próprias palavras e dizendo que o perfume do loiro jamais poderia incomodá-lo. Na verdade, sua vontade era de envolver Hyoga em seus braços, sentir esse aroma mais de perto, perder-se por inteiro dessa forma ao retomar o beijo da véspera...

E, obviamente, se falasse tudo isso agora, dessa forma, o diretor-executivo acharia que Ikki era louco e isso faria com que o fotógrafo perdesse completamente a credibilidade. Não; ele precisava se controlar:

\- Não; não está incomodando. É só que... não estou acostumado com perfumes. Quero dizer... é que eu não costumo usar. Só isso.

\- Hum. – Hyoga murmurou e então voltou os olhos claros para sua própria janela, enquanto fechava mais seu próprio sobretudo sobre o corpo. Ikki notou esse gesto e se chateou. Não queria que o loiro pensasse que pudesse desgostar de qualquer coisa nele...

Finalmente, chegaram ao parque. Ikki estacionou o carro e pegou seus equipamentos. Havia uma quantidade considerável de pessoas por lá.

\- Tem um plano traçado, Amamiya? – quis saber o diretor-executivo, após apreciar o ambiente por alguns segundos.

\- Tenho sim. – o fotógrafo respondeu e começou a caminhar, parecendo já procurar por algo específico – E, se tudo der certo, acredito que posso conseguir todas as fotos de que precisamos aqui neste parque.

\- Todas? – Hyoga demonstrou-se um pouco surpreso – Tem certeza?

\- Sim. Há algumas fotos bastante específicas que serão as de maior destaque. Já enumerei aqui quais são. Preciso de uma próxima do lago, outra no gazebo, uma perto do penhasco, uma no borboletário – e ali há um belíssimo jardim de flores, que quero aproveitar também... Ah, e de uma no mirante do parque. E outra no parque de diversões que montaram recentemente aqui.

\- Já são 7. – disse Hyoga, que estava anotando o que Ikki falava em seu smartphone – Precisamos de 10 fotos-destaque. Isso sem contar as outras que também deverão compor as matérias.

\- Para as outras 3, vou precisar de uma equipe para ajudar, porque pretendo fazer fotos de grande porte.

Hyoga levantou os olhos de seu celular, interrogativo.

\- Se vamos fazer isso, então vamos fazer bem feito, Yukida. Você veio aqui comigo e pensei que poderia tirar proveito da presença do diretor-executivo aqui. Vamos deixar essas fotos maiores para o fim, assim dá tempo de você fazer algumas ligações e organizar os sets necessários para essas fotos. O que me fiz? – Ikki deu uma piscadela para o loiro e sorriu charmoso.

Hyoga se sentiu afetado por aquele sorriso. Só não sabia dizer se era por conta do charme que parecia exalar tão naturalmente daquele homem ou se era devido à ousadia do fotógrafo – o que, para todos os efeitos, também deixava Ikki bastante atraente.

\- Você não tem medo. – Hyoga sorriu para Ikki – Eu gosto disso.

O moreno, em resposta, abriu um largo sorriso. Conhecia bem suas qualidades, mas vê-las reconhecidas pelo diretor trazia-lhe grande satisfação.

\- E como pretende que sejam essas fotos de maior porte? – quis saber Hyoga.

\- Uma será perto da fonte. Comece organizando o set para essa em primeiro lugar, porque para essa foto eu preciso aproveitar a luz do dia. Outra será na arena para teatro de rua. Nessa, se for possível fazer à luz do dia, também seria bom. Mas, se não der tempo, podemos fazer à noite também. Por fim, a foto na pista de patinação de gelo tem de ser à noite mesmo.

Hyoga anotou tudo enquanto seguiam caminho. Ikki ia explicando a visão artística que desejava alcançar em cada foto, recebendo sempre olhares assertivos de Hyoga, que aprovava cada ideia apresentada. Quando enfim chegaram ao lago, o moreno ia preparando seu equipamento enquanto Hyoga começava a fazer uma dezena de ligações para conseguir o pessoal e materiais necessários para as fotos de grande porte. Assim, quando chegasse o momento das fotos na fonte, na arena e na pista de patinação, tudo já estaria devidamente montado e à espera deles.

À medida que Ikki ia captando as fotos, essas eram logo passadas para o notebook que sempre vinha com ele, para uma primeira seleção das imagens capturadas. Como Hyoga estava presente e ambos haviam discutido o projeto dessas imagens, os dois concordaram que o executivo poderia fazer essa seleção, adiantando assim boa parte do trabalho a ser realizado naquele dia.

Ikki normalmente jamais confiaria algo assim a uma pessoa que mal conhecia. No entanto, ele não só conhecia Hyoga como sabia que ele daria conta de fazer essa seleção de fotos muito bem. E isso não apenas porque estava confiando na palavra do diretor, mas principalmente porque Ikki tinha visto, em seus sonhos, que Hyoga sabia fazer esse trabalho até melhor do que poderia imaginar.

Desse modo, trabalhando em equipe, as fotos começaram a sair dentro do tempo esperado. Nas fotos do lago, depois de Hyoga fazer uma primeira seleção das fotos que Ikki estava tirando, o moreno gostou bastante da visão que o loiro demonstrou a respeito delas, fazendo comentários interessantes e sugerindo ângulos e opções que casavam muito bem com o que o fotógrafo estava tentando encontrar. Ikki surpreendeu-se em alguns momentos, ao perceber que Hyoga parecia entender muito do assunto, provando ter mesmo alguma veia artística...

Quando acreditavam ter tirado fotos suficientes para render o material desejado, os dois seguiam para o próximo ponto onde seria feita mais uma foto-destaque. Enquanto se deslocavam até o lugar em questão, Ikki e Hyoga observavam atentos ao redor, para ver se o ambiente não oferecia inspiração para algumas fotos que deveriam fazer parte das matérias que também permeariam a revista.

Foi assim que, quando passaram por uma pista de ciclistas, Ikki entendeu que dali sairiam algumas fotos excelentes. Ou quando atravessaram uma parte muito arborizada; ou ainda quando estavam andando perto de alguns quiosques.

Por sinal, nesse momento, os dois perceberam que já era horário de almoço pela quantidade de pessoas que se encontravam nesses quiosques a fim de fazer alguma refeição.

Ali havia restaurantes, bares, lanchonetes. Ambos não precisaram dizer palavra; bastou que se entreolhassem para que se entendessem. Precisavam fazer uma pausa e comer alguma coisa.

Como não havia tempo a perder, optaram por um fast-food. Compraram dois cachorros-quentes e se sentaram em um banco do parque para comerem ali mesmo.

\- Então... – foi Hyoga quem começou a falar, mas não porque estivesse se fazendo um silêncio constrangedor. Muito pelo contrário; durante toda aquela manhã assunto não havia faltado e os dois praticamente se mantiveram conversando o tempo quase inteiro; fosse para opinar sobre uma foto, fosse para pedir alguma sugestão. E esses pedidos vinham dos dois lados. Assim, naturalmente, tanto Ikki quanto Hyoga começaram a se sentir muito à vontade para conversarem um com o outro – Já conseguimos a do lago, a do gazebo e a do penhasco. Aliás, acho que a do penhasco é a minha preferida até agora. – o loiro mordeu um pedaço de seu sanduíche, parecendo bastante satisfeito com que tinham alcançado até agora.

\- E ainda consegui tirar uma boa quantidade de fotos para algumas matérias da revista. – acrescentou Ikki, observando a movimentação ao redor.

\- Nesse ritmo, estou realmente acreditando que vamos conseguir... – sorriu Hyoga, para então abrir sua garrafa com água e tomar um grande gole.

O moreno, vendo como uma gota d’água acabou escorrendo pelo queixo do loiro, perdeu-se um pouco na imagem do diretor, que se via tão atraente naquele instante. Algumas sensações se confundiram no fotógrafo que, devido à facilidade com que estavam conversando agora, subitamente perguntou:

\- O que você vê naquele Hagen...? – a pergunta não saiu tão alta, mas Hyoga foi capaz de ouvir alguma coisa.

\- O quê? – Hyoga perguntou.

Ikki, dando-se conta de que havia pensado em voz alta, arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto para o outro lado, como se assim pudessem ignorar a pergunta que ele tinha feito.

\- O que tem o Hagen, Amamiya?

O irmão de Shun suspirou. Não costumava ficar assim fora de controle. Não costumava passar por situações constrangedoras desse jeito. Porém, também não costumava ficar tão interessado em uma pessoa e não ter a menor ideia de como agir perto dela...

\- Ahn... – Ikki começou a dizer, mas ainda sem olhar para Hyoga – Eu só queria saber... o que há entre vocês. Quero dizer, ontem você ficou fora quase o dia inteiro e meu irmão disse que você tinha saído com ele. Só fiquei me perguntando o que poderia ser mais importante que cuidar da empresa nesse momento tão delicado por que estamos todos passando.

Hyoga ficou em silêncio, olhando para Ikki e escutando atentamente o que ele tinha a dizer. Depois, desviou os olhos para a paisagem, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e respondeu:

\- Não que isso seja da sua conta, Amamiya... Mas Hagen é um grande amigo meu. Nos conhecemos desde crianças. E... fazia muito tempo que eu não o via. – o semblante do loiro, que já se mostrara bastante ameno ao longo do dia, suavizou-se especialmente nesse momento – Hagen veio me convidar para comemorar seu aniversário de casamento. Ele e Freya estão completando 5 anos de casamento...

\- Comemorar aniversário de casamento? – Ikki fez uma careta – Mas... isso não devia ser algo comemorado em particular?

\- Parece que 5 anos de casamento é um marco especial. Bodas de madeira, pelo que ele disse. Enfim, a Freya, que também é uma amiga muito querida, adora fazer festas para comemorar essas coisas. E eles fazem questão da minha presença.

\- Entendo. Mas... esse seu amigo precisava ter vindo até aqui para fazer esse convite? Ele não podia ter simplesmente te ligado? Ou enviado um cartão, sei lá.

\- Poderia... se estivéssemos nos falando normalmente, o que não era o caso. Fazia tempo que não nos falávamos... – Hyoga suspirou, dando a entender que havia muito ali nas entrelinhas – Por isso ele veio pessoalmente. Enfim... – Hyoga respirou fundo – Nós tínhamos muita coisa para conversar, colocar em dia. Por isso, tirei ontem a tarde de folga. Eu nunca abandonaria meu trabalho se não fosse por motivos válidos, Amamiya. Eu levo muito a sério o que eu faço. – o diretor pontuou, levantando-se em seguida – Bem... Vamos? Ainda temos muito trabalho pela frente.

Ikki compreendeu que havia ultrapassado um pouco os limites, já que Hyoga pareceu repentinamente perceber que estava se abrindo demais e logo voltou a adotar aquela postura mais distanciada. Entretanto, o fotógrafo não se arrependia. Afinal, por alguns segundos, sentiu como se estivesse conversando com o Hyoga dos seus sonhos...

\- Vamos. – respondeu, por fim. Levantou-se também e, tomando seu equipamento em mãos, seguiu caminho rumo ao próximo ponto para as fotos.

A tarde transcorreu assim tranquila. Apesar da pressão de um trabalho bem feito e de saber que a revista contava com essas fotos, Ikki sentia-se bem. A companhia do diretor era agradável e o moreno sentia a familiaridade da sensação que antes encontrava apenas em sonho. O Hyoga da realidade ia se assemelhando cada vez mais àquele que encontrava em sonhos. Em seu íntimo, Ikki sentia que isso só poderia ser um bom sinal...

Talvez por se sentir tão bem, a capacidade produtiva do fotógrafo estava no seu máximo. As fotos tiradas eram incríveis e, a cada vez que Hyoga lhe fazia um elogio, o moreno sentia vontade de se superar ainda mais.

O resultado estava sendo realmente proveitoso. Já haviam conseguido as fotos do borboletário e do esplêndido jardim de flores. Entre uma e outra, passaram por uma pista de skate, que forneceu ao moreno mais algumas boas fotos a serem colocadas em algumas matérias. Estavam seguindo por uma parte mais aberta do parque, enquanto Hyoga tecia comentários sobre o jogo de cores nas fotos das borboletas, quando Ikki, de repente, parou e olhou para o céu ainda muito azul sobre eles. Hyoga, sem entender, silenciou e ficou observando, tentando compreender o que Ikki estava fazendo.

O fotógrafo, por sua vez, colocou seu equipamento no chão e então deitou-se sobre a grama. Pegou então sua câmera e começou a bater uma série de fotos.

O diretor, em um primeiro momento, ficou estático, sem reação. Contudo, não foi preciso mais que um minuto para que o loiro logo se deitasse ao lado de Ikki, bastante próximo a ele.

Tão próximo que Ikki sentiu-se incapacitado de continuar e precisou perguntar:

\- O que... o que está fazendo? – perguntou o fotógrafo, gaguejando um pouco. Estavam tão próximos que sentia o braço do loiro roçando em seu corpo.

\- Estou querendo ver o que você vê. – Hyoga respondeu, como se o que dizia fosse muito óbvio.

\- Mas... não precisava deitar aqui para ver. Poderia ter me perguntado... Eu te explicava... – Ikki quase não se movia, por não querer desfazer aquele mínimo contato físico que tinha se estabelecido entre eles.

\- Não seria a mesma coisa. Eu quero tentar ver pelos seus olhos, Amamiya. Então me diga. O que você vê?

Ikki precisou respirar fundo antes de começar a falar:

\- Está vendo essas pipas coloridas no céu? São muitas e, nesse ponto, elas estão próximas e parecem dançar entre si ao redor do sol. Achei que daria uma foto interessante...

\- Hum. – Hyoga estreitou os olhos, tentando enxergar o que Ikki dizia. Então movimentou-se um pouco, aproximando mais do corpo do outro, especialmente seu rosto do dele – Ah, agora estou entendendo o que quis dizer. Que bela imagem, Ikki... – disse o loiro, apreciando o céu com as pipas que brincavam alegres mergulhadas naquele azul intenso – Ei. Não vai continuar com as fotos?

O fotógrafo pareceu recobrar a vida nesse instante. A proximidade tinha feito com que sentisse profundamente o perfume do loiro e Ikki já não sabia mais se estava acordado ou sonhando. Todavia, a pergunta do diretor ajudou a lembrá-lo que estava ali a trabalho. Piscou os olhos escuros algumas vezes e voltou a posicionar a câmera para captar os melhores ângulos que vislumbrava ali.

Dali seguiram enfim para a primeira grande foto que deveriam fazer. Quando chegaram à fonte, toda uma equipe já estava ali posicionada, com refletores, uma tenda, funcionários, figurantes... Tudo de acordo com o que fora solicitado por Hyoga a pedido de Ikki.

Ikki posicionou um casal sentado à frente da fonte. Pediu depois que a equipe ajeitasse bem os refletores e que outros membros do staff fizessem respingar quantas gotas d’água fosse possível sobre a fonte.

Hyoga estava curioso com o efeito que Ikki buscava encontrar ali. Viu como o moreno estava concentrado e tirava as fotos pedindo que alguém mexesse ali, ou que se movimentasse um pouco aqui, sempre com ordens muito claras, diretas e objetivas, mostrando que o fotógrafo sabia exatamente o que pretendia capturar com sua câmera.

O diretor ficou realmente encantado com a desenvoltura de Ikki naquele ambiente. O moreno parecia estar em seu habitat natural e dominava tudo a seu redor. Hyoga analisava, inicialmente, toda a movimentação do fotógrafo com um olhar de direção, obviamente preocupado com as metas a serem alcançadas... mas, muito rápido, esse olhar analítico foi abandonado e o loiro se permitiu apenas apreciar o que Ikki fazia tão bem, vigorosamente buscando os ângulos perfeitos, subindo em um banco, afastando-se, aproximando-se, movimentando-se de um lado para o outro, deitando-se no chão quantas vezes foram necessárias para conseguir a foto ideal.

E ele conseguiu.

Hyoga viu as prévias no notebook, antes de partirem para o próximo set de fotos que já aguardava por eles.

Ikki, graças à luz e a água da fonte que jorrava, acrescentando os respingos produzidos pela equipe, tinha conseguido criar o efeito real de um arco-íris, lindamente captado pela lente da sua câmera, sobre o casal à frente da fonte.

O loiro não evitou e abriu um sorriso cálido ao observar aquela foto.

\- Você gostou? – perguntou Ikki.

\- Ah, eu... Gostei. Gostei sim, claro. Os efeitos ficaram bonitos. – Hyoga gaguejou. Queria falar de forma mais técnica, mas a verdade era que a parte de que mais tinha gostado naquela imagem é que o enquadramento, os efeitos, a posição das pessoas... tudo se completou tão perfeitamente que a foto aquecia o coração.

\- Essa foto é para a matéria sobre o dia dos namorados, que está se aproximando.

\- Sim, claro. – Hyoga estava encontrando alguma dificuldade em voltar à sua persona de sempre – Ficou ótimo. – disse e se afastou, aproximando dos membros da equipe, para discutir detalhes sobre o próximo set.

Ikki, vendo o loiro se afastar, sentiu-se um pouco triste. Parte dele gostaria que Hyoga tivesse demonstrando um pouco mais de comoção diante dessa foto, em vez de atentar apenas para questões técnicas...

As próximas grandes fotos foram também um sucesso. A foto tirada na arena saiu melhor do que o esperado, pois conseguiram captar a luz do fim de tarde. O pôr do sol trouxe uma coloração maravilhosa aos figurantes que estavam presentes, posicionados como se assistissem apáticos a um discurso fervoroso de um jovem que se encontrava no centro da arena. O fim de tarde ajudou a aumentar o tom melancólico que Ikki queria dar à imagem, que contrastava a paixão do modelo que mantinha o braço erguido, demonstrando força e vigor, com uma expressão de fortes emoções estampadas em seu rosto, com uma plateia inexpressiva, quieta, que não parecia se conectar ao que ele dizia.

\- As fotos ficaram incríveis, Amamiya. – disse Hyoga, vendo a prévia no notebook – Filtro nenhum conseguiria dar esse tom fantástico que você conseguiu captar.

\- E nem foi planejado! Mas pegar o pôr do sol foi excelente para essas fotos. É para aquela matéria sobre as manifestações que não estão causando o impacto esperado. Shiryu queria que essa reportagem tivesse destaque, então eu queria uma foto que auxiliasse nisso. – completou Ikki, mostrando-se muito orgulhoso de seu trabalho.

\- Pode ter certeza de que conseguiu. Suiyama certamente ficará satisfeito.

Ikki sorriu mais largamente e o loiro, encontrando os olhos escuros fitando-o intensamente, sentiu o coração acelerar e, de imediato, virou o rosto para o outro lado:

\- Vamos? O set na pista de patinação já está montado. – Hyoga disse, buscando voltar a si.

Ikki, que mais uma vez tinha achado encontrar um momento de conexão, suspirou discretamente. Havia sido apenas impressão de sua parte...

Na pista de patinação de gelo, os fortes holofotes trouxeram a luminosidade necessária para as fotos, apesar de não ser uma noite escura. No céu, havia muitas estrelas brilhantes, mas elas não eram o foco do moreno agora. Ikki direcionava sua câmera para os patinadores figurantes que se posicionaram ali. Não estava nevando, mas Ikki tinha pedido para Hyoga tentar providenciar, se possível, neve articial para esse momento. E o diretor, obviamente, havia conseguido.

As fotos na pista de patinação se dividiram em dois momentos. No primeiro, todos os figurantes estavam vestidos de acordo com o cenário: roupas de frio, com direito a luvas, gorros, casacos fofos e quentinhos. Entretanto, ao centro da pista, havia uma modelo vestida com roupa para festa: um belissímo vestido vermelho longo e de seda. Por motivos de segurança, ela usava patins como todos os outros, que posteriormente seriam editados e se tornariam um par de saltos altos.

No segundo momento da foto, não apenas a modelo ao centro exibia o vestido de festa; todos os figurantes usavam agora trajes de gala.

Ikki foi rápido com essas fotos, pois o frio aumentava com a chegada da noite e as roupas da modelo e dos figurantes não os protegia desse frio crescente. Além disso, as pessoas que queriam patinar estavam aguardando essa sessão terminar e, pelo acordo feito com a administração do parque, eles não demorariam muito para liberar a pista.

Assim, Ikki alcançou as fotos desejadas em poucos cliques, muito seguro de que tinha conseguido o que queria. Ao término dessa sessão, houve muita comemoração, pois mesmo sem ver o resultado pronto e acabado, todos os presentes tiveram a certeza de que seria belíssimo, uma vez que a montagem em si já tinha dado a perceber isso.

Então, em meio a aplausos e congratulações, a equipe finalizou os trabalhos do dia, liberando os funcionários, equipe, figurantes...

Quando os trabalhos com a terceira e última grande foto já tinham terminado, Ikki arrumou seu equipamento e disse para Hyoga, assim que o viu se aproximando depois de ter se despedido do chefe da equipe de suporte:

\- Yukida, você já pode ir também.

\- Ir para onde?

\- Pode ir embora. Você deve estar cansado. Foi um dia pesado.

\- Mas não terminamos ainda.

\- Eu sei, mas só faltam duas fotos. Essas eu consigo dar conta sozinho.

\- Não. – Hyoga respondeu, categórico – Começamos juntos, Amamiya. E vamos terminar juntos. Está querendo se livrar de mim justo agora? – o loiro brincou, o que denotava a sensação de intimidade que o diretor começava a sentir na presença do moreno.

Ikki, por sua vez, sorriu um pouco sem graça. Livrar-se dele? Até parece... Se seus olhos pudessem falar, Hyoga talvez soubesse o quanto o fotógrafo estava gostando de passar aquele dia na companhia do diretor da revista.

E o quanto Ikki não desejava que esse dia acabasse.

Os olhos escuros como um mar profundo poderiam não falar com clareza, mas conseguiram envolver Hyoga de uma tal forma que o diretor se sentiu capturado por aquele olhar, que o atraía como ondas que puxam e tragam... 

O momento, que ia aumentando de intensidade, foi repentinamente quebrado pelo toque de celular de Ikki.

Ambos, regressando à realidade, preocuparam-se tanto em disfarçar a breve comoção que sentiram que não perceberam o estado em que haviam deixado o outro.

Ikki atendeu o celular. Era Shun, querendo saber se estava tudo bem, se tinham conseguido terminar as fotos, se o irmão queria jantar na sua casa naquele dia...

O moreno respondeu que não, pois ainda tinha algumas fotos para terminar antes de ir para casa. Shun compreendeu, pediu para o irmão se cuidar e desligou. Ikki, que tinha passado um agradável dia com Hyoga, falara de forma até mais carinhosa que o usual com o caçula nessa ligação.

Enquanto seguiam em direção ao parque de diversões, Hyoga resolveu puxar assunto:

\- Você e seu irmão são bem próximos, não é?

\- Shun e eu? – Ikki pensou um pouco – Acho que sim. Quero dizer, eu e ele temos de ser próximos. Somos só nós dois. Perdemos nossos pais em um acidente de carro já faz algum tempo... Então cuidamos um do outro.

\- Ah, eu não sabia disso. Sinto muito.

Ikki sorriu de leve para Hyoga. Então, viram que estavam já perto do parque de diversões. Ikki parou onde estavam e começou a montar seu equipamento.

\- Aqui? Pensei que fosse tirar essa foto lá dentro.

\- Não. Eu quero uma foto externa. E daqui eu consigo captar melhor as luzes do parque. – respondeu Ikki, já tirando diversas fotos.

Hyoga observou alguns segundos, até que disse:

\- Espera só um pouco. Eu já volto, ok?

Ikki não questionou. Estava compenetrado tirando as fotos.

Quando terminava a série de cliques, viu o loiro regressando. Ele trazia uma maçã do amor.

O moreno sorriu:

\- Você foi até lá só para comprar uma maçã do amor?

\- Fazia tempo que eu não comia uma. – respondeu o loiro, com uma expressão divertida no rosto – Quando criança, minha mãe costumava comprar para mim sempre que íamos a um parque de diversões.

Ikki percebeu como o sorriso do loiro era agora idêntico ao que via em seu sonho. Pelo visto, quando falava de sua mãe, Hyoga se mostrava mais sensível...

\- Bem, agora só falta uma foto. Precisamos ir até o mirante do parque. – Ikki tinha terminado de fechar seu equipamento e agora esfregava uma mão na outra. Estava bem mais frio e o moreno sentia que seu corpo começava a reclamar de forma mais veemente pelo fato de não estar devidamente agasalhado.

\- Ali perto de onde comprei essa maçã do amor vendem chocolate quente. Vamos comprar para você, Amamiya. Senão você congela. – Hyoga riu e, vendo como Ikki realmente parecia sentir o frio com mais intensidade, retirou o cachecol branco que estava ao redor de seu pescoço e o estendeu ao moreno – Toma. Coloca no seu pescoço.

\- Não! Aí é você quem vai ficar com frio.

\- Primeiro: eu sou russo, lembra? Estou mais acostumado com o frio que você. Segundo: meu sobretudo me protege do frio melhor que esse seu casaco. O cachecol vai ajudar a reter um pouco mais de calor. Vamos, vista logo.

Ikki não discutiu mais, aceitou de bom grado e enrolou o elegante cachecol em torno de seu pescoço.

O perfume de Hyoga então o envolveu inteiramente.

O moreno sentiu as pernas bambearem, mas foi chamado de volta à vida pelo diretor, que o chamou para segui-lo a fim de comprarem o chocolate quente.

Com a bebida quente e o cachecol, Ikki realmente sentiu-se revigorado. Começaram a caminhar rumo ao último ponto de onde deveriam tirar a última foto-destaque. A trajetória até lá não era tão longa, mas pareceu durar uma eternidade. Nenhum dos dois disse nada durante essa caminhada, entretidos aparentemente com a maçã do amor e o chocolate quente. Hyoga mordia lentamente sua maçã, pensativo e com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Ikki bebia pequenos goles do chocolate quente, enquanto tentava não se perder naquele perfume inebriante que se desprendia do cachecol.

Quando enfim chegaram ao mirante, subiram os inúmeros degraus também em silêncio, até que enfim chegaram ao topo do lugar.

E ali, a vista que se apresentava diante deles era bela demais para permanecerem calados.

\- Uau... Que vista incrível, Ikki! – disse Hyoga, dirigindo-se ao parapeito.

\- É mesmo... – o moreno respondeu, em voz baixa, admirando o conjunto que fazia a figura do loiro junto à vista maravilhosa que se desenhava à frente deles.

\- Com essa noite estrelada... Tenho certeza de que vai tirar fotos incríveis. – o loiro acrescentou, sorrindo para Ikki, que titubeou um segundo, até se recordar do porquê de estarem ali.

\- Ah, sim. Claro, as fotos. – o fotógrafo tratou de pegar logo a câmera. Uma parte de si queria terminar logo esse trabalho, ir embora, dar logo um fim àquilo. Estava se tornando insuportável sentir-se dividido em sonho e realidade; estava cada vez mais complicado sentir emoções tão fortes com as quais não sabia como lidar. Estar ao lado daquele loiro fazia Ikki sentir que perdia o controle que sempre achava ter sobre a vida e tudo se tornava tão subitamente surpreendente... E essa sensação era, ao mesmo tempo, tão maravilhosa quanto terrível, por ele não saber aonde uma sensação assim poderia levá-lo.

Começou a tirar as fotos mecanicamente, sentindo sérias dificuldades em se concentrar dessa vez. Tirava as fotos a esmo, sem parecer saber o que estava buscando.

Hyoga, que se acostumou a ver a forma apaixonada como Ikki capturava imagens, logo notou que algo estava errado. Aproximou-se do moreno, colocando-se a seu lado, o que trouxe um nervosismo ainda maior ao fotógrafo.

\- O que está fazendo?? – Ikki acabou perguntando, em tom quase agressivo. Na verdade, estava agindo de modo defensivo e nem ele entendia o porquê.

\- Estou tentando compreender que ângulo você está buscando.

\- Eu não sei. Não encontrei o ângulo certo ainda. – suspirou o moreno, baixando os olhos.

\- Está cansado? – a voz de Hyoga, junto daquela brisa fria, vinha arrepiar Ikki. O loiro estava próximo demais.

\- Acho que sim. Foi um dia cansativo. – Ikki respondeu, ainda com os olhos baixos.

\- Estranho...

Ikki levantou os olhos e notou que Hyoga o observava com alguma curiosidade:

\- Você está me parecendo tão familiar agora.

\- Familiar...? – Ikki apenas repetiu.

\- Sim. Mas não sei por quê. – Hyoga fazia algum esforço, tentando se recordar do porquê de se sentir tão próximo e íntimo de Ikki, como se já se conhecessem há mais tempo.

E, nesse momento, o loiro se viu uma vez mais capturado por aqueles olhos da cor do mar denso, profundo, bravio. Aquele olhar que tinha o poder de tragar começou a atraí-lo para si e essa força parecia tão imponente, que seria impossível negar-se a ela...

Hyoga sentia o desejo de se deixar afogar naqueles olhos...

\- Yukida... eu... – Ikki começou a falar, quase em um sussurro.

\- Yukida? – o loiro respondeu, com os olhos presos aos do fotógrafo – Já falei para não me chamar de Yukida, Ikki.

\- Hyoga...? – a voz do moreno saiu trêmula. O loiro abriu um sorriso suave, que confirmava o que Ikki indagava com os olhos – É você mesmo?...

Em vez de oferecer uma resposta, o loiro apenas puxou o fotógrafo para si, dando fim à pequena distância que havia entre eles. Ikki beijou Hyoga com quase desespero, abraçando-o com força, como se precisasse disso para acreditar que aquele momento era real e não um sonho.

O beijo cresceu rápido e o mundo inteiro parecia deixar de existir. A sensação era tão inebriante quanto Ikki se recordava que tinha sido em seu sonho, porém...

Hyoga, de repente, afastou-se de uma vez. Ikki, pego de surpresa com esse afastamento brusco, ficou sem reação. No entanto, a breve frustração logo deu espaço a uma grande preocupação, ao ver como Hyoga levava a mão à cabeça:

\- Hyoga! Hyoga, você está bem? – Ikki se aproximou, angustiado.

\- Minha cabeça... – o loiro respondeu, agora pressionando os cabelos loiros com ambas as mãos – Por que minha cabeça dói tanto, Ikki...? – Hyoga dizia, sem conseguir abrir os olhos.

\- Hyoga, vamos! Vou levar você a um hospital agora! Vem, não vamos mais perder tempo! – Ikki falou, resoluto e nervoso. Estava muito preocupado e ansioso com o que tudo isso poderia significar.

O moreno envolveu Hyoga com seus braços, para guiá-lo para a saída do mirante, quando de repente viu o loiro cair desfalecido.

\- Hyoga!! – Ikki gritou, apavorado – Hyoga, acorda!! – ele tentava despertar o loiro, em vão – Hyoga!! – o fotógrafo olhava para o outro, fazia-lhe carícias no rosto tentando acordá-lo assim, mas não obtinha qualquer reação – Hyoga... O que foi que eu fiz...?

Continua...


	10. Indecisão

Ikki estava na sala de espera do hospital. O fotógrafo andava de um lado para o outro, inquieto, nervoso. As pessoas não pareciam muito interessadas em dar qualquer informação a ele a respeito do estado de Hyoga, uma vez que ele não era da família, mas apenas um colega de trabalho. Por esse motivo, o moreno tratou de ligar o quanto antes para Shun, a fim de que o irmão entrasse em contato com algum familiar do diretor. O secretário de Hyoga fez isso e, logo em seguida, foi também para o hospital.

Assim que viu o caçula, Ikki correu para ele:

\- E então, Shun? Conseguiu falar com alguém?

\- Oi, irmão! Consegui sim. Falei com o pai dele.

\- E ele está a caminho?

\- Sim; no momento em que falei com ele, percebi que ficou muito preocupado. Ele disse que viria imediatamente, mas... deve chegar só amanhã. O pai dele está na França.

Ikki colocou as mãos no quadril, suspirando pesadamente enquanto baixava o rosto:

\- Então vamos ter de esperar até amanhã por alguma informação?...

Nesse momento, um homem loiro e alto passava apressado pelos dois irmãos. Esse homem parecia muito preocupado e, assim que se deparou com um enfermeiro, perguntou em tom alto e nervoso:

\- Por favor, quem está cuidando de Hyoga Yukida? Preciso saber como ele está!!

Ikki e Shun se entreolharam e rápido se dirigiram até o homem:

\- Olá! – cumprimentou Shun – Você conhece o senhor Yukida...?

\- Conheço. Você sabe como ele está? – o homem indagou, demonstrando grande aflição em seus olhos azuis.

\- Não, infelizmente não quiseram nos dar informações porque não somos da família... Eu sou o secretário do senhor Yukida na revista “Quadros” e esse é meu irmão. Ele é o editor de fotografia e...

\- Eu estava com o Hyoga no momento em que ele passou mal. Fui eu quem o trouxe para cá. E você, quem é? – Ikki interrompeu Shun, indo direto ao que queria saber.

\- Meu nome é Milo. Milo Galanis.

Ikki abriu mais os olhos, demonstrando surpresa:

\- Galanis? O famoso escultor...?

\- Sim. E você disse que trouxe o Hyoga para cá? O que aconteceu com ele?

\- Estávamos em uma sessão de fotos para a revista... – Ikki começou a dizer, mas então se interrompeu – Como você conhece o Hyoga?

Shun, percebendo que o irmão não estava sabendo dosar preocupação e educação, interveio:

\- Meu irmão quer saber se você é da família. Não querem nos dar informação a respeito do estado do senhor Yukida porque somos apenas colegas de trabalho... Entrei em contato com o pai dele, mas...

\- Camus está na França. – Milo completou a fala de Shun – Ele me ligou e me contou que Hyoga estava aqui. Vim o mais rápido que pude.

\- Então você é da família...? – Shun perguntou, delicadamente.

\- Eu e Camus fomos casados por algum tempo. Isso me coloca como sendo da família, sim. – Milo respondeu, sem muita vontade de se prolongar no assunto – Vou atrás de informações. – disse e, sem esperar resposta, deixou os dois irmãos para trás.

Shun então olhou resignado para Ikki, que compreendeu não haver mais nada que pudessem fazer agora.

***********************

\- Aqui, irmão. – Shun estendeu para Ikki um copo com café.

\- Não, obrigado. – o fotógrafo respondeu, com os olhos fixos no céu estrelado lá fora.

Ikki estava próximo da janela recostado à parede, com os braços cruzados e um aspecto melancólico.

\- Você nunca recusa café...

\- Eu não estou com vontade agora, Shun. Obrigado. – Ikki respondeu, sem tirar os olhos lá de fora.

O caçula suspirou e então se sentou no sofá da sala de espera. Fazia pouco mais de uma hora desde que o tal Milo Galanis havia chegado. E ninguém havia trazido qualquer informação para eles até agora.

Shun havia tentando conversar com o irmão para melhor compreender o que teria acontecido com Hyoga, mas Ikki não se mostrava muito disposto a conversar no momento. E o Amamiya mais novo sabia muito bem que, quando o fotógrafo ficava desse jeito, o melhor era dar a ele seu espaço.

Assim, ficaram basicamente em silêncio por todo esse tempo. Shun, entretanto, analisava cuidadosamente o estado em que se via o irmão. Dessa forma, o mais novo ia, cada vez mais, confirmando para si mesmo alguns pensamentos acerca dos sentimentos de Ikki pelo diretor-executivo...

Finalmente, quando Ikki parecia mais angustiado que nunca, Milo apareceu na pequena sala de espera:

\- Olá. Desculpem a demora para trazer informações, mas é que precisei preencher uma papelada enorme para permitir alguns exames no Hyoga...

Ikki se dirigiu apressado para o loiro, permitindo que seus olhos demonstrassem toda a preocupação que sentia:

\- Como ele está??

\- Ele está... estável. Mas precisam fazer mais alguns exames...

\- Ele está consciente? – quis saber Shun.

\- Não. Os exames que estão sendo feitos precisam que Hyoga esteja desacordado, então o estão mantendo inconsciente por enquanto.

\- E já conseguiram avaliar alguma coisa?? Qualquer coisa que possa explicar o que aconteceu com ele??

Milo olhou para o moreno, percebendo a angústia visível nele. Suspirou antes de responder:

\- Os médicos precisam investigar mais a fundo para entender exatamente o que aconteceu. Mas me mostraram algumas imagens que conseguiram por meio da tomografia do crânio. Eles me disseram que não devo me preocupar ainda, mas há umas manchas no cérebro que...

\- É um tumor? – perguntou Shun, demonstrando-se mais preocupado.

\- Não sei. Nem os médicos sabem. Essa mancha, na verdade, parece indicar uma atividade atípica no cérebro dele, mas é tudo muito confuso e nebuloso ainda. Eles nunca viram algo assim, então precisam de mais exames para conseguirem afirmar qualquer coisa. De todo modo, seja lá o que for, deve ser recente. Eu sei que Hyoga costuma fazer check-ups com frequência e o último não deve ter nem seis meses. E estava tudo bem com ele na época. Então... – Milo suspirou pesadamente – Eu realmente não sei. Estou muito preocupado com o garoto. Mas... não há nada que possamos fazer agora. Somente esperar. – concluiu Milo.

\- Então não temos ainda previsão de quando Hyoga despertará? – quis saber o jovem secretário.

\- Não. Pelo menos, não até terminarem de fazer os exames. Bom, eu... Vou voltar para o quarto. Hyoga está desacordado, mas não gosto de deixá-lo sozinho. Com licença. – dito isso, o escultor se retirou da sala.

Ikki se adiantou dois passos na direção em que Milo seguiu, mas Shun segurou-o pelo ombro:

\- Irmão. Ele pode ficar no quarto porque é da família.

\- Eu só queria ver se ele está bem, Shun.

\- Eu sei. Mas vamos ter de aguardar. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Então, é melhor irmos embora agora. Você precisa descansar. Teve um dia pesado de trabalho...

\- Eu não vou sair daqui.

\- Ikki, não seja teimoso. No que vai adiantar você continuar por aqui? O senhor Yukida está desacordado. Você não tem permissão para vê-lo...

\- Eu vou ficar, Shun. – Ikki não era agressivo, mas demonstrava muita firmeza na forma de se posicionar.

O caçula suspirou, vencido. Conhecia bem seu irmão mais velho. Não adiantaria discutir agora. Nada faria com que ele mudasse de ideia.

\- Está bem. Então eu vou ficar com você.

\- Não. Você precisa descansar, Shun. A revista precisa que você esteja inteiro amanhã. Shiryu precisa da sua ajuda.

\- Eu não quero deixar você sozinho, Ikki...

\- Eu vou ficar bem, Shun. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. É sério. – o fotógrafo abriu um sorriso simpático para tranquilizar o irmão – Inclusive, é até bom que você vá para casa. Vou deixar com você as fotos que conseguimos hoje. Ficou um trabalho excelente. Não podemos desperdiçar um dia de trabalho. O Hyoga não gostaria disso. Então, você leva amanhã para o Shiryu, porque ele saberá o que fazer com todo esse material. Está bem?

Shun acatou o pedido do irmão. Sabia que ele estava certo. O trabalho na revista não poderia parar...

******************************

Depois de deixar todo o material com as fotos tiradas ao longo do dia com Shun, Ikki regressou para a pequena sala de espera, onde planejava ficar até que pudesse ver Hyoga bem e desperto, com seus próprios olhos.

Sentado sobre o sofá, tentava organizar os pensamentos daquele dia. O que tudo aquilo significava? Ele tinha conseguido se aproximar mais de Hyoga. Isso era um fato. E não se tratava do Hyoga de seu sonho. Era ali, na vida real, no mundo real, que tinha ocorrido essa aproximação.

A sensação de estar na presença do loiro, que antes era um pouco estranha quando não estavam em seu sonho, agora se aproximava do que sentia quando estava sonhando.

Nesse dia em particular, houve momentos em que sentiu como se estivesse realmente na presença do Hyoga dos seus sonhos. Será que isso estava mesmo acontecendo? O Hyoga que vivia no subconsciente do diretor-executivo estava despertando?

No mirante, antes daquele beijo... Ikki teve a certeza de que havia conversado com o Hyoga dos sonhos. Ele tinha conseguido vir à tona. Sim, era ele. Ikki não tinha dúvidas.

Então... Teria sido isso? Por esse motivo o Hyoga do mundo real estava agora naquele estado?

Ikki pensava e pensava... e sua cabeça dava voltas, cheia de incertezas...

*************************

\- Ikki? Ikki, está me ouvindo...?

Eu seria capaz de reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

Abro os olhos de imediato, para confirmar o que já sabia:

\- Hyoga. – sorrio, sem esconder a enorme satisfação em ver o loiro ali, à minha frente.

Levanto-me do sofá e vou até ele, com pressa, para tomá-lo nos meus braços, em um abraço que eu tanto ansiava dar nele. Um abraço envolvente, protetor...

\- Eu estava tão preocupado com você, russo... – sussurro próximo ao seu ouvido, enquanto me asseguro de que ele está ali, comigo, seguro, distante de qualquer risco...

\- Eu estou bem, Ikki... – Hyoga me responde, com a voz serena e retribuindo meu abraço.

Aquele perfume, o mesmo perfume que senti o dia inteiro... Ainda era capaz de mexer comigo de uma forma que ia além do meu entendimento.

Afasto o meu rosto apenas um pouco, para me certificar de que Hyoga estava realmente bem. Assim que meus olhos encontram os dele, meu coração bate ainda mais forte.

Como ele podia mexer tanto assim comigo? Eu nunca havia me deixado envolver tanto por uma pessoa em um período tão curto de tempo.

Mesmo assim, ali estava eu, parecendo um adolescente diante de um primeiro amor, sem saber ao certo como reagir; com as mãos trêmulas por não saber exatamente como tocar naquele corpo à minha frente, com um desejo forte mesclado com um sentimento de adoração e cuidado...

Os olhos tão claros brilham de um jeito único, captando toda a minha atenção, hipnotizando-me e me tornando cativo daquele olhar tão poderoso e demandante.

Hyoga abre um pequeno e convidativo sorriso. Não parece provocativo, não intencionalmente, mas ainda assim é devastador. Sinto-me completamente incapaz de me controlar e me aposso daquela boca, que se faz tão minha ao menor contato entre nossos lábios. Provando daquele sabor, eu tenho a certeza confirmada: eu beijei o loiro naquele mirante, assim como o estava beijando agora... Era o mesmo Hyoga...

No entanto, o beijo não é interrompido dessa vez. Em vez disso, ele cresce, ganha mais vigor e intensidade e nossos corpos simplesmente parecem ter vida própria, enquanto eu me perco no desejo e no prazer que se alternam, tomando conta de nós dois... E eu consigo apenas sentir que preciso de mais, sentir que Hyoga é tão meu quanto eu já me sinto tão entregue e inteiramente dele...

Porém, de repente...

Um som que parece um apito irritante. Típico daqueles aparelhos médicos.

Eu me afasto do loiro, confuso.

Olho ao redor.

Finalmente, percebo que não estamos no meu apartamento.

Estamos... no hospital.

\- É porque você está dormindo aqui. No hospital. – Hyoga me diz, como se tivesse conseguido ler meus pensamentos.

Analiso o ambiente com mais cuidado. Estamos, de fato, no hospital. Porém... não há mais ninguém ali. Somente nós dois.

Entretanto, há sons que me remetem a um ambiente hospitalar mais movimentado.

\- Estou perdido entre sonho e realidade... – eu murmuro, mais para mim mesmo.

\- Você não está conseguindo ter um sono tão profundo. Provavelmente por não estar em um lugar muito confortável... – Hyoga sorri de leve, enquanto me faz uma carícia suave no rosto. – Então acho que alguns sons que você está ouvindo lá de fora estão chegando aqui.

\- Realmente... Eu devo ter dormido no sofá da sala de espera... – então olho na direção em que fica o quarto onde o Hyoga do mundo real está desacordado – Você não está bem... É por isso que viemos parar aqui... Você desmaiou nos meus braços, Hyoga. – eu digo, subitamente me lembrando de tudo com clareza.

\- É. Parece que sim.

\- Parece não. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. O que houve? – minha mão leva a franja loira para trás da orelha, a fim de enxergar melhor aqueles olhos tão únicos – Você me deixou tão preocupado. Eu fiquei desesperado. Especialmente porque ninguém queria me dar informações sobre o seu estado. – suspiro, lembrando todo o nervosismo por que passei – Só quando o tal Milo chegou é que pude ter algum conhecimento do seu estado...

\- Milo veio me ver? Meu pai apareceu também? – Hyoga me pergunta, demonstrando uma curiosidade grande.

\- Seu pai está a caminho. Parece que ele estava na França... Mas Shun me disse que, assim que falou com ele, seu pai ficou bastante preocupado.

\- Seu irmão também está sabendo que passei mal?

\- Claro, eu precisava da ajuda dele para entrar em contato com a sua família.

\- Eu não queria que as pessoas ficassem preocupadas à toa...

\- Hyoga, não é à toa! Você desmaiou! Entende o quanto eu me desesperei quando você perdeu os sentidos?

\- Me desculpe, Ikki. De verdade... – o loiro me diz, mas com um ar pensativo e um olhar distante.

\- Por favor, Hyoga. Nunca mais faça isso comigo novamente. Está bem?

O russo, em vez de me responder, baixa os olhos, como se fugisse assim da minha pergunta.

\- Hyoga? Você me escutou?

\- Escutei, Ikki. – Hyoga se desvencilha devagar dos meus braços e se afasta um pouco de mim, absorto em pensamentos profundos.

\- E pode me prometer isso? Por favor? Diga para mim que isso não acontecerá novamente, russo...

\- Infelizmente, Ikki... Eu não posso prometer isso. – o loiro diz, com a voz triste e olhando pela mesma janela em que me mantive debruçado por tanto tempo, quando estava acordado.

\- Tudo bem, sei que não pode me prometer algo assim; afinal quem pode prever o futuro com precisão, não é? Mas eu quero apenas que você me prometa que fará o possível para que isso não aconteça de novo...

\- É isso o que eu não posso prometer, Ikki.

\- Como assim, Hyoga...? – pergunto, agora um pouco preocupado.

\- O Hyoga do mundo real desmaiou porque eu consegui despertar lá fora. Você sabe, você me viu. Nós conseguimos nos encontrar lá, Ikki. Você me viu! Você me reconheceu... – o loiro abre um sorriso angustiado – Eu estava quase conseguindo... Eu finalmente pude sentir que estava regressando quando... tudo repentinamente escureceu. E voltei para cá.

\- Sim, eu... imaginei que fosse você.

\- Então... Eu não posso prometer que não vou fazer isso de novo, Ikki. Eu quero voltar. Eu estava quase conseguindo... Na próxima vez, posso tentar com mais intensidade, para me manter por mais tempo... Até conseguir ficar em definitivo...

\- Hyoga... Milo conversou comigo. Ele me falou que exames foram feitos e os médicos estão confusos, mas... – respiro fundo, antes de dar uma notícia que, creio eu, pode deixá-lo abalado – Pelos resultados iniciais, me parece que sua vinda à tona foi responsável por fazer você... Quero dizer, sua versão lá fora, desmaiar. Acho que esse seu esforço por despertar está levando seu cérebro a executar atividades que estão além da sua capacidade. Eu não sei explicar, não sei direito o que está acontecendo, mas é sério o bastante para deixar os médicos apreensivos. Então, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia você forçar seu regresso assim. Até termos certeza do que está acontecendo, é melhor você não tentar mais subir à tona...

\- Eu não vou parar de tentar, Ikki.

\- Não vai...??

\- Não. Eu descobri que estou conseguindo ficar mais forte. Não posso parar agora. Finalmente encontrei um caminho de volta. Não vou retroceder justo neste momento!

\- Hyoga! Você entendeu o que aconteceu? Você teve um colapso! Sei lá o que está acontecendo, mas seu corpo não aguentou! Você não pode continuar com isso! Precisa esperar para entendermos como será a melhor forma de agir!

\- Eu já disse que não vou parar, Ikki! Não agora! Não sei se vou conseguir fazer de novo, se tiver de esperar! E se esse for o momento? E se eu perder o momento? Não; eu já esperei tempo demais. Vou continuar tentando regressar.

\- Russo, por favor! Você está escutando o que está dizendo? E se algo mais grave acontecer? Do que vai adiantar você continuar tentando? Entende a seriedade disso??

\- Eu vou continuar tentando, Ikki.

\- Hyoga, pelo amor de Deus!!! Você entende que isso pode até... matar você? E, se isso acontecer... Não vai ter como você voltar para lugar algum!!! Entende isso??

\- Se eu não conseguir mais voltar, então acho que seria preferível...

\- Não!! Nem termine essa frase, loiro! Você não sabe o que está falando! Eu não sei o que te deu, você está muito inconsequente e você não é assim.

\- Correção: o Hyoga do mundo real não é assim. Eu sou muito mais impulsivo, Ikki. Pensei que tivesse percebido essa diferença entre nós dois. A minha versão no mundo real é que é mais fria e ponderada. Eu não.

Hyoga parece chateado comigo. E não entendo por que ele está tão teimoso e agindo de forma tão irracional, quando tudo o que quero é protegê-lo:

\- Vocês são a mesma pessoa! E eu só quero me assegurar de que vocês dois vão ficar bem!! – eu falo, já me confundindo com as minhas próprias palavras.

\- Não somos a mesma pessoa, Ikki. Você mesmo se refere a nós dois como pessoas diferentes. Está correto, porque somos mesmo diferentes. E você, claramente, está optando pelo Hyoga do mundo real. Você quer proteger a ele; não a mim. Você está disposto a me sacrificar, para poder ficar com ele.

\- O quê?? – eu levanto o tom de voz, nervoso – Isso é loucura, Hyoga!!

\- Loucura? Acho que não. Dessa vez, você não ficou me dizendo o quanto a minha versão lá fora é estranha, desagradável e fria com você. Parece até que vocês passaram bons momentos juntos. Estou enganado?

Hyoga me encara com aqueles olhos tão incisivos, tão fulminantes...

\- Eu... Certo, nós tivemos bons momentos, sim. Mas não era essa a ideia? Eu não deveria me aproximar de você... quero dizer, da sua versão no mundo real... Para que você pudesse despertar?

\- Sim. Esse era o plano. Parabéns, Ikki. Você foi muito bem sucedido. – Hyoga me responde, com um acento claramente irônico.

\- Você não pode estar zangado comigo por fazer o que você mesmo me pediu para fazer...

\- Não estou bravo por isso. Estou bravo porque agora você não quer me deixar fazer o que era o combinado. A intenção da sua aproximação do Hyoga lá de fora era possibilitar o meu despertar. Pois bem; estou começando a conseguir. Com mais esforço, posso voltar em definitivo. E você está querendo me impedir de fazer isso.

\- Eu estou pedindo para você ir com calma, apenas isso, Hyoga! Essa sua tentativa colocou você numa cama de hospital! Se tentar novamente, sabe-se lá o que pode te acontecer!!!

\- Correção; colocou o outro Hyoga numa cama de hospital. Eu estou aqui, conversando com você, e vou muito bem, obrigado.

\- Hyoga, você quer me enlouquecer?? Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer! Não podemos arriscar a sua vida... Quero dizer, a vida do Hyoga do mundo real! Até porque, se algo acontecer a ele, acontecerá também a você, droga!!

\- Eu não me importo.

\- Mas que droga, loiro!!! Por que está sendo tão teimoso?? Não entende que está arriscando tudo? Se continuar insistindo, eu posso perder você em definitivo!!!

\- Na verdade, você já está arriscando me perder. Não percebe, Ikki? Há tempos eu tento regressar e nunca cheguei nem perto disso... Agora que, pela primeira vez, eu consegui, você quer que eu pare de tentar? Não passa pela sua cabeça que, se eu fizer isso, quem pode acabar se perdendo de vez sou eu? Isso não te preocupa? Você não tem medo de me perder?

\- Eu acabei de dizer que não posso perder você, Hyoga!!... – eu grito, cada vez mais desesperado.

\- Se não quer que eu tente voltar, está me condenando a desaparecer, Ikki. Mas, talvez, você realmente nem esteja se importando. Agora que viu o quanto é possível ficar com o Hyoga do mundo real, nem se importa mais comigo. Se eu desaparecer, que diferença faz, não é mesmo? Afinal, eu só existo nos seus sonhos. Eu não sou real. Eu não farei a menor falta.

\- Hyoga, que conversa de loucos... Por favor, vamos conversar direito. Sejamos razoáveis...

\- Eu não quero ser razoável, Ikki. E é melhor você atender seu telefone.

\- Atender o quê...?

\- Seu celular. Está tocando. Não percebeu?

\- Meu celular?...

*********************************

Ikki abriu os olhos subitamente, acordando num pulo e caindo do sofá onde estava.

O fotógrafo então percebeu que seu celular tocava irritantemente.

O moreno tirou o aparelho do bolso da calça jeans e logo o atendeu, sem nem ver quem estava ligando. Ainda aturdido, conseguiu reconhecer logo a voz do outro lado da linha:

\- Shun? Não, tudo bem. Eu estava dormindo. É, acabei pegando no sono...

Ikki checou o horário em seu relógio de pulso. Eram 7 horas da manhã.

\- Não, ainda não vi se o pai do Hyoga chegou. Vou verificar isso agora. Não se preocupe, Shun. Estou bem. Te ligo daqui a pouco, está bem? Ok. Também te amo. Tchau.

Ikki desligou o aparelho. Olhou pela janela da sala de espera. Fazia um dia muito bonito.

Estava de volta ao mundo real.

Respirou fundo.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, depois pelos cabelos negros.

\- Céus... O que eu vou fazer?... – o fotógrafo perguntou para si mesmo, sentindo-se perdido...

... E dividido.

Continua...


	11. Transição

Imaginando que o pai de Hyoga pudesse aparecer em breve, Ikki resolveu ficar mais apresentável. Foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e melhorar a aparência; depois tratou de comprar um copo grande de café, para despertar verdadeiramente. Precisava estar bem para tomar decisões importantes naquele dia...

Assim que voltou à sala de espera, sentou-se novamente no sofá, pensativo, enquanto tomava seu café. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça as palavras do Hyoga de seus sonhos. Estaria ele realmente “traindo” o Hyoga com quem sonhava? Mas... não era bem uma traição. O Hyoga do mundo real era o mesmo dos seus sonhos, não era? Tirando algumas diferenças, é claro, mas... Eles eram a mesma pessoa, não?

Ikki estava se sentindo tão confuso... Ele não queria magoar o Hyoga que encontrava em sonho. Sentia que, com ele, havia uma conexão profunda, uma atração inegável, um sentimento que surgiu intenso e que continuava a crescer... O moreno não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso.

Entretanto... O Hyoga do mundo real, o diretor-executivo... Ele não era assim tão diferente. Não apenas por causa da aparência física, mas havia algo nele que muito se assemelhava ao Hyoga com quem sonhava. É verdade; no início, quase não conseguia perceber semelhanças entre eles... Porém, quanto mais conhecia o diretor, mais se convencia de que os dois Hyogas eram um só, apesar de tudo o que o russo lhe disse nos sonhos.

O fotógrafo suspirou profundamente. Será que era isso mesmo? Ou será que era nisso que queria acreditar?

Será que estava agindo de forma mais cômoda para si? Será que estava abandonando o Hyoga dos seus sonhos? Mas... como ele pode abandonar algo que não é real...?

Sentiu-se péssimo com esse pensamento. Então agora estava fazendo exatamente o que o loiro lhe falara em sonho. Estava abandonando o russo, apenas porque ele não era real...

Mas tudo isso era uma loucura! Se não era real, então não deveria de fato se apegar! Não se pode abandonar o que não existe de fato!

\- Droga!! – Ikki acabou falando em voz alta, revoltado. Sentia-se cada vez pior, à medida que prosseguia com esses pensamentos. Estava, sim, traindo Hyoga...

\- Mas como posso estar traindo o Hyoga... com ele mesmo?... – o moreno baixou a voz, levando uma mão ao rosto. Não conseguia encontrar uma saída que fizesse sentido nessa história...

\- Com licença.

Ikki levantou o rosto prontamente. Era Milo:

\- Você é Ikki Amamiya...?

\- Sim. Sou eu. – o fotógrafo respondeu já se levantando do sofá, demonstrando apreensão em seu rosto.

\- Hyoga despertou. E... disse que queria falar com você.

Ikki abriu um grande sorriso e não pensou em mais nada. Seguiu com Milo até o quarto onde estava Hyoga, permitindo-se uma sensação de alívio reconfortante nesse momento.

Assim que adentrou o recinto, o sorriso se alargou ainda mais. Hyoga estava sentado sobre a cama, olhando para o bonito dia que fazia através da janela de seu quarto.

\- Hyoga. – Milo falou, chamando a atenção do diretor-executivo – Aqui está ele.

O russo voltou para Ikki os olhos tão celestiais quanto aquele céu límpido que fazia lá fora. Milo, para dar maior privacidade aos dois, retirou-se do quarto fechando a porta. O semblante de Hyoga era tranquilo e Ikki resolveu então se aproximar mais da cama:

\- Como você está?...

\- Estou bem. Desculpe-me, eu não queria ter causado problemas...

\- Não precisa se desculpar. – Ikki adiantou-se um pouco mais – Eu só fiquei preocupado. Muito preocupado...

\- Você passou a noite aqui no hospital, Amamiya?

\- Passei, claro. Eu não iria embora sem saber se você estava bem.

O loiro, como resposta, abriu um sorriso que fez Ikki sentir que estava novamente sonhando.

\- Realmente, não era necessário que você ficasse só por isso. Mas eu agradeço a preocupação. – finalizou o loiro, com um sorriso ainda mais cativante.

\- Então você está realmente bem? Não está mais sentindo nada?... – Ikki perguntou, um pouco temeroso.

\- Nada. Estou me sentindo ótimo. Sinceramente, eu não sei o que me aconteceu ontem, Amamiya...

\- Você... Consegue se recordar do que houve ontem...? – o fotógrafo perguntou, cauteloso. Precisava saber até onde iam as memórias de Hyoga a respeito do ocorrido na véspera.

\- Eu me lembro das fotos... lembro-me das sessões... – Hyoga fez uma expressão de quem buscava se lembrar agora com um pouco mais de dificuldade – E me lembro de que fomos para o mirante, a fim de tirar as últimas fotos...

Ikki observava como o loiro demonstrava mais dificuldade para se recordar a partir desse momento.

\- Eu lembro que... Você não estava conseguindo se concentrar para essas últimas fotos... E eu achei estranho, porque o cenário era simplesmente maravilhoso... E aí...

Nesse instante, Hyoga levou a mão à cabeça.

\- Droga. – o loiro disse, fechando os olhos com a dor que voltava a sentir – O que está havendo comigo...?

O moreno, imediatamente, empalideceu. Compreendia, com algum desespero, que sua presença era fator praticamente determinante para que o Hyoga de seus sonhos encontrasse um meio de regressar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Ikki saiu às pressas do quarto. Milo, que aguardava do lado de fora, assustou-se com a saída abrupta do fotógrafo:

\- O que houve? Aconteceu algo? – o escultor perguntou, sobressaltado.

\- Ele voltou a sentir dores na cabeça. – Ikki respondeu alarmado.

Milo então correu para o quarto, tratando de chamar logo enfermeiros para lá.

Ikki não ousou entrar no quarto novamente.

O moreno recuou, enquanto observava, à distância, como Hyoga era socorrido e como a equipe médica demonstrava uma preocupação acentuada com a situação do loiro.

\- Eu não posso... Não posso ficar perto dele. Não posso provocar mais essa situação. – o fotógrafo falou para si mesmo, antes de dar meia-volta e deixar o hospital como se fugisse de si mesmo.

*****************************

Ikki decidiu se manter ocupado o resto do dia, para evitar de pensar. Do hospital, foi direto para a revista, pois tinha de terminar o trabalho com as fotos.

Quando Shun veio lhe pedir notícias sobre Hyoga, Ikki foi evasivo. Não quis entrar em detalhes, porque não queria mais pensar a respeito. Tinha tomado uma decisão talvez precipitada, mas por enquanto acreditava que era o melhor a se fazer. Iria se afastar de Hyoga, evitando assim que situações como a do mirante pudessem ocorrer novamente.

Isolou-se então no núcleo de fotos e, quando Shun apareceu lá, um pouco mais tarde, dizendo que o pai de Hyoga havia ligado do hospital, dizendo que Hyoga estava bem, Ikki deixou claro que não queria mais receber qualquer notícia a respeito do loiro. O caçula achou essa atitude tão completamente absurda da parte de Ikki, considerando toda a preocupação em que o moreno estivera na noite passada, que nem soube como reagir a isso. Acabou deixando a situação ficar como estava. Shun havia se convencido de que precisaria observar atento para entender o que se passava, pois Ikki claramente não lhe diria nada...

Terminado o expediente, Ikki deixou a revista sem falar com qualquer colega; nem mesmo se despediu de Shun. Estava amargando ainda sua decisão, mas não via melhor saída. Melhor era apenas seguir assim, sem pensar demais a respeito.

Foi para seu apartamento, seguindo como se estivesse em modo automático. Tentava assim anular pensamentos e sentimentos.

Assim que entrou em casa, tratou de logo tomar uma ducha. Não tinha voltado para casa desde o dia anterior. Mas não se prolongou no banho. Não queria pensar, nem refletir.

Após o banho, percebeu que não sentia fome. Entretanto, deveria comer algo. Pegou então uma maçã da fruteira e devorou a fruta em poucas mordidas, sentado em frente à TV, sem prestar atenção de fato ao programa que era exibido ali.

Não demorou a sentir sono. Seu corpo pedia por um justo repouso. Ikki, contudo, estava um pouco preocupado. Será que encontraria Hyoga se adormecesse?

E, principalmente... Ele queria reencontrar o loiro?...

*****************************

\- Você demorou.

Abro os olhos. Vejo o teto do meu quarto. Suspiro e então viro meu rosto na direção de onde vem a voz.

\- Hyoga. – eu digo, sentindo que minha voz traduz um sentimento de cansaço emocional.

\- Não queria me encontrar? Por isso demorou a adormecer, Ikki?

\- Não sei. – respondo, enquanto me sento sobre a minha cama – Eu não sei de mais nada, Hyoga.

\- Vai ser assim, então? Vai querer me evitar?

\- E eu tenho como fazer isso?

Hyoga se cala. Parece bastante afetado por essas minhas palavras.

\- Me desculpe, Hyoga. Eu não quis dizer isso. É só que... – respiro pesado – Eu já não sei o que fazer.

\- Você me evitou durante o dia todo. Não foi?

\- Como...?

\- Quero dizer... – Hyoga faz um gesto, indicando que iria se corrigir – Você não se afastou de mim. Você se afastou da minha versão no mundo real.

\- Ah, sim. Eu me afastei.

\- Por que fez isso, Ikki?

\- Porque eu disse que vou proteger você, apesar de você ser teimoso e dizer que não se importa com isso. Eu me importo, está bem? – começo a me exaltar – E não vou deixar que você faça uma besteira!

\- E acha que poderá me impedir se afastando de mim no mundo real?

\- Acho sim. Você só consegue subir à tona quando estou por perto. Já percebi. Isso quer dizer que, de alguma forma, eu sou o canal para você ressurgir. Então... Vou ficar longe por um tempo.

\- Até quando pretende ficar distante de mim?

\- Não sei. Até eu descobrir o que está acontecendo. Até os médicos terem uma resposta concreta a respeito do que está se passando com você...

\- E se eles nunca descobrirem, Ikki...? – Hyoga me pergunta, levantando-se da poltrona em que estava e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Eu não quero pensar nisso agora, Hyoga. – eu baixo o rosto, demonstrando meu esgotamento emocional assim – Eu estou tentando fazer o que acho certo. Não está sendo fácil... Mas eu só estou querendo te proteger...

\- Então... Vai me evitar no mundo real. Vai literalmente se distanciar de mim lá.

\- Se for preciso... Sim. – respondo, ainda com os olhos baixos.

\- Hum. – Hyoga se aproxima mais da cama – Posso me sentar? Ou você também pretende se afastar de mim aqui?

\- Claro que não vou me afastar de você aqui, Hyoga. – na verdade, nada era tão claro para mim. Nem quando estava acordado, nem quando me encontrava dormindo. Tudo estava nebuloso, confuso... Mas eu jamais conseguiria me distanciar daquele loiro nos meus sonhos.

\- Então... Posso me sentar?...

\- Claro que sim.

Eu mal terminei de responder e Hyoga sentou sobre mim, surpreendendo-me de tal forma que eu sequer soube o que dizer. O loiro se colocou sobre o meu colo, de frente para mim, com o rosto muito próximo do meu.

\- O que... O que está fazendo, Hyoga?

\- Você disse que eu podia me sentar. – o loiro respondeu, com o rosto frio, quase inexpressivo.

\- Sim, mas... eu... você... – começo a gaguejar.

\- Você quer que eu me levante? – Hyoga tinha a voz em um tom neutro; seu rosto não demonstrava qualquer intenção de me provocar, mas o simples fato de tê-lo ali, daquela forma, sentindo o calor de seu corpo tão junto ao meu, era o bastante para me enlouquecer – Se quiser que eu me levante, é só falar, Ikki.

\- Não... Eu não quero que se levante... – eu digo, em um fio de voz.

Como resposta o loiro começa a mover o quadril, roçando despudoradamente seu baixo ventre no meu corpo, arrancando de mim um gemido de prazer mais alto.

Sinto meu corpo ofegante, queimando de desejo, pedindo por mais, necessitado de saciar essa vontade latejante... e então vejo como os olhos de Hyoga parecem tão frios. Seu olhar gélido sobre mim me confunde e minha expressão deixa de denotar prazer por um instante, para interrogar o que há de errado ali.

Hyoga, entretanto, em vez de me responder com palavras, puxa-me para um beijo mais intenso. Ele entrelaça seus dedos em meus cabelos, puxando-me pela nuca, para aprofundar ainda mais esse beijo tão lascivo quanto os movimentos de seu corpo, que se tornam mais vigorosos.

Eu não podia e nem queria resistir. Eu estava completamente entregue...

Porém, lá no fundo, eu sabia...

Havia algo errado ali.

O olhar de Hyoga estava bem distinto do usual.

Pela primeira vez, em meus sonhos, eu via um olhar mais frio e calculista naquele loiro...

E, em breve, eu descobriria o significado disso...

Continua...


	12. Olhe para mim agora

Eu estava completamente entregue.

Por mais que aqueles olhos estivessem frios como gelo, eu não conseguia deixar de sentir meu corpo queimando de desejo. Afinal, aquele loiro sabia como mexer comigo, literalmente.

Entretanto, após Hyoga ter me despertado um desejo tão intenso em um primeiro momento, eu vi todo esse fogo incandescente ir diminuindo até que eu percebesse o quanto aquele gesto estava vazio.

Com a razão voltando a reinar em minha mente, consegui desfazer o beijo que, percebendo melhor agora, sem tanto sentimento envolvido, eu sentia ser mais agressivo que qualquer outra coisa.

Ao afastar meu rosto do loiro, de forma um tanto abrupta, Hyoga fez uma expressão incrédula, voltando a fitar-me com aquela mesma frieza. Porém, além do olhar gélido, eu notava também uma raiva que o russo parecia conter com algum esforço.

Hyoga se levantou rispidamente, finalizando assim qualquer contato entre nós dois.

\- Interessante. Você nem me deseja mais. – ele disse, olhando para mim com uma expressão amarga – Eu realmente não significo nada para você, não é mesmo?

Essa última frase proferida pelo loiro me incomodou profundamente:

\- Hyoga, você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade. – respondo cansado. Sinto que meus dias e minhas noites estão sendo muito exaustivos. Quando foi a última vez que consegui realmente descansar?...

\- Eu não sei de nada, Ikki. Estou apenas interpretando os fatos como eles acontecem. Até pouco tempo atrás, eu sentia que havia um sentimento forte entre nós. E agora você se afasta de mim, desse jeito. – há um acento ainda maior de amargura na voz de Hyoga.

\- Ah, russo... Não se faça de desentendido. – eu me levanto da cama, devagar. Vou até meu banheiro e lavo meu rosto, sentindo a água tão gelada em contato com a minha pele.

Será que eu estava tentando acordar? Já não sei mais dizer...

Volto ao meu quarto e vejo que Hyoga continua lá, parado, em pé, olhando algumas fotos minhas que emoldurei e que estão penduradas ali.

Assim que nota meu retorno ao aposento, o loiro volta os olhos azuis para mim. E eu sinto como o olhar dele consegue ser ainda mais frio quanto a água que molhou minha face.

Eu suspiro. Enfio minhas mãos nos bolsos de minhas calças. Abaixo um pouco a cabeça, sentindo como se ela estivesse realmente pesada demais:

\- Pare de olhar assim para mim, Hyoga.

\- Assim como?

\- Assim. Com essa frieza.

O russo não me responde nada. Levanto um pouco meu rosto e vejo como ele não alterou em nada a forma como me observa.

É estranho. Essa frieza com que ele me encara é muito pior que a forma indiferente como o Hyoga no mundo real me tratava.

E eu não consigo entender o porquê disso...

\- Você é quem está me tratando mal, Ikki. Você é quem acabou de rejeitar o meu beijo, o meu toque...

\- Ah, não. – eu rio de leve, sarcástico – Não fale como se você não soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali, Hyoga. Eu não rejeitei o seu beijo. Quero dizer, eu o interrompi, mas apenas porque aquilo... Não era um beijo.

\- Não era...? – Hyoga cruza os braços, estreitando os olhos frios para mim – Então era o quê?

\- Não sei. Mas não havia qualquer sentimento nesse ato que até pode ter começado como um beijo, mas depois se tornou... eu nem sei o quê.

O loiro se cala, apenas me encarando de uma forma que me incomoda cada vez mais.

\- Ou melhor, até podemos dizer que havia sentimentos envolvidos ali sim. – retomo a fala – O seu “beijo” foi agressivo. Em dado momento, parecia até mesmo feito de raiva...

\- Você pareceu gostar muito no início. – Hyoga fala, com um tom arrogante.

\- É, eu gostei. – admito, com um suspiro – Provavelmente por todo sentimento que passei a nutrir por você e que sempre vem à tona quando estou na sua companhia. Mas logo notei que você não estava correspondendo aos meus sentimentos e o beijo se tornou tão vazio, tão... sem sentido. Então o gesto em si começou a me pareceu tão mecânico, quase... forçado.

Nesse momento, Hyoga finalmente desvia os olhos de mim.

Agora é ele quem parece incomodado com algo.

\- Estou certo, não estou? Esse beijo não veio de forma espontânea. Você se obrigou a isso.

Hyoga volta a me olhar e há um brilho em seu olhar que aponta para alguma fragilidade. Eu estava conseguindo afetá-lo.

\- Você não queria me beijar, Hyoga. Não é verdade?

\- Está dizendo que eu não gosto de você, Ikki? – a voz do loiro já não vem naquele acento tão firme e forte – Que absurdo. Meus sentimentos por você nunca mudaram, diferente dos seus, que já não são mais os mesmos. – ele tenta me atacar com palavras, mas sua voz vem trêmula. Como se percebesse que não está mais conseguindo manter a compostura tão fria, Hyoga se adianta para sair do quarto.

\- Eu não disse isso, russo. Apesar do que aconteceu, eu acho... Eu sinto... que você ainda gosta de mim, de alguma maneira. Mas não foi o que você demonstrou agora há pouco. – como se realmente quisesse fugir, o loiro passa rápido por mim e deixa o quarto – E não diga que meus sentimentos mudaram. Eu acho que já deixei bem claro o que sinto por você, Hyoga.

O loiro não responde. Ele vai para a sala, calado.

Eu o sigo sem dizer palavra. Quando ele enfim para, eu o fico observando. Sem conseguir entender.

Era tão estranho... Há alguns dias, eu simplesmente sentia uma conexão incrível com o Hyoga dos meus sonhos. Agora, no entanto, era como se estivéssemos nos desconectando. Antes, a presença dele era tão reconfortante e me passava uma sensação de que devíamos estar ali, juntos... Todavia, nesse momento, eu me sentia tão confuso... tão cheio de dúvidas.

Hyoga está parado diante de um quadro meu pendurado na parede.

Era a fotografia da ponte, em preto e branco, que tirei muito tempo atrás.

Foi a primeira imagem de que ele gostou, quando nos vimos em meus sonhos pela primeira vez.

Foi a imagem que, quando levei meu portifólio para o Hyoga do mundo real avaliar, fez o diretor-executivo reconsiderar minha demissão.

Agora, o loiro está olhando atentamente para essa imagem.

Os dedos lentamente passam pela fotografia, enquanto a expressão no rosto de Hyoga se torna melancólica:

\- Você está me afastando de você, Ikki. – ele diz, sem olhar para mim.

\- Eu disse que preciso fazer isso para não colocá-lo em perigo, Hyoga.

\- Não. Você não entendeu... – finalmente, ele volta a olhar para mim. E seus olhos não são mais frios. Voltam a ser tão cristalinos como a manhã límpida de primavera.

Porém, não são tão cálidos.

\- O que eu não entendi, Hyoga?... – eu me sinto encorajado a me aproximar. Chego bem próximo do loiro, que continuou com os olhos fixos em mim.

\- Você é obstinado. Quando quer alcançar seu objetivo, você não descansa até conseguir. – ele sorri tristemente – E você realmente que me afastar.

\- Para te proteger, Hyoga. Por favor, você precisa entender.

\- Ikki, eu vim atrás de você em busca de ajuda. E não foi aleatório. Eu não escolhi você à toa, sabe...

\- E por que me escolheu, Hyoga? Eu realmente nunca entendi isso! Por que eu? Por que justamente eu...?

O loiro, em vez de me responder, olhou para mim com uma tristeza maior.

\- Hyoga, eu estou tão perdido... Eu não sei por que veio atrás de mim. Mas acabei aceitando, porque compreendi que era um pedido de ajuda! Só que eu nunca entendi isso! Eu não sei se eu sou a pessoa certa para ajudar você! Eu me sinto culpado por você ter ido parar num hospital! Eu não sei lidar direito com tudo isso que está acontecendo! É loucura, é demais para a minha cabeça...! – eu falo de uma vez, permitindo que uma série de emoções que eu vinha reprimindo explodissem de uma vez – Eu não sei se você deveria ter vindo atrás de mim... Eu... Eu realmente não sei se sou a pessoa ideal para ajudar você! Eu não sei o que estou fazendo... – sentindo o esgotamento emocional que vinha me devorando nos últimos tempos pesar como nunca, desabo sobre o sofá, sentando-me ali como se minhas pernas não fossem mais capazes de sustentar meu próprio corpo.

\- Como eu disse... Você está me afastando, Ikki. – Hyoga diz e eu, sem me sentir forte para contestar qualquer coisa, apenas olho para ele – Eu entendi. Você quer me proteger. É como você acha que deve agir. Na verdade, você está confuso, não sabe o que fazer. E está cansado também... – o loiro respira fundo e volta a olhar para o quadro com a ponte – Por isso, você não me quer mais aqui.

\- Não é nada disso, Hyoga...

\- Talvez, conscientemente, não seja isso o que você esteja pensando. Mas, lá no fundo, é como você está se sentindo, Ikki. Você não me quer aqui.

\- Hyoga, pelo amor de Deus... Como você pode dizer que...

\- Você quer me proteger, entendi isso. Entendi mesmo. Estou até... surpreso. Não imaginei que se preocupasse tanto comigo. Quero dizer... Comigo, com a minha versão real... Sei lá. Mas você realmente quer me proteger. E por isso você está mesmo disposto a tudo. Em um nível até inconsciente. É realmente impressionante, Ikki... – Hyoga fala com a voz tão calma e pausada, que me sinto preocupado.

Aquilo não estava certo.

\- Do que você está falando, russo?... – meus olhos demonstram toda a confusão que sinto com essas palavras – Por favor, Hyoga... Pare de falar dessa forma. Você está me deixando ainda mais perdido.

\- Você já está sentindo assim sem que eu precise falar qualquer coisa, Ikki. E é por isso que estou cada vez mais distante. Você quer tanto me afastar para me proteger, que a nossa conexão está bem fraca. O que nos ligava está se desfazendo, porque você está se fechando para mim.

\- Eu estou me fechando para você? Eu só estou me afastando de você no mundo real porque eu preciso evitar que você sofra algo mais grave, Hyoga.

\- Ikki, você acha mesmo que é só isso o que está fazendo? Em um nível inconsciente, você também está querendo se afastar de mim aqui. Por isso está se fechando.

\- Que conversa maluca, Hyoga! Eu não estou fazendo isso! – levanto-me do sofá, sentindo a indignação me dar alguma energia para tanto.

\- Está sim. – ele me sorri, como se falasse algo muito óbvio.

\- Ora, eu... Você... – não consigo raciocinar. Tudo parece tão nebuloso agora – É você quem está querendo se afastar de mim, Hyoga! É você quem começou a me olhar com tanta frieza! É você que mudou! Seus olhos se tornaram tão frios, tão gélidos...

\- Eu apenas respondo à forma como você se sente, Ikki. Se pareço mais distante e frio, é porque nossa conexão está se desfazendo. Nossa ligação por aqui está se perdendo.

\- Você fala como se não tivesse vontade própria, loiro! E nós dois sabemos que você consegue muito bem fazer valer o que deseja! – eu digo, tentando sorrir, em tom provocativo. Talvez tentando retomar a conexão que, embora não quisesse admitir, estava mesmo estremecida.

\- Não posso fazer nada, se você não quiser que isso aconteça. Estamos no seu sonho, Ikki. Tudo aqui depende muito mais de você do que de mim.

\- Pare com isso, Hyoga. Do jeito como fala, parece até que você não é real. Como se dependesse de mim para existir... E nós sabemos que não é nada disso!

\- Será que não? – o tom enigmático do loiro me deixa apreensivo – Talvez, Ikki... Eu seja realmente uma projeção do seu inconsciente, e nada mais. Enquanto você quis que eu surgisse, eu apareci. Mas agora que você não quer mais...

\- Quem disse que eu não quero? Eu quero você aqui, sim! É claro que eu quero, Hyoga! – meu desespero se faz notar em minha voz, em meu rosto.

\- Não, Ikki. Você não quer. E tudo bem, eu percebi que seu motivo é válido, apesar de eu realmente não concordar com ele. Enfim... Lá no fundo, você quer mesmo se afastar de mim. Para minha proteção; que seja. Mas o fato é que isso está acabando com a conexão que tínhamos e agora... Eu sinto que não conseguirei mais voltar.

\- Hyoga, você só está falando isso porque eu interrompi o nosso beijo??

\- Não, Ikki. – a voz do loiro, ao contrário da minha, transmitia uma calma desconcertante – É tudo muito simples, na verdade. Você interrompeu o beijo, porque sentiu que eu não era o mesmo. Eu não sou o mesmo porque não me sinto mais conectado a você como antes. E não estamos mais conectados porque você realmente fechou o canal que nos ligava. Eu tentei forçar uma reconexão. Eu realmente quis forçar a barra, reconheço. Mas foi em vão. Nós dois já nos desencontramos. Não estamos mais em sintonia. Nos perdemos um do outro e nossa ligação está se desfazendo.

Tudo o que Hyoga diz parece absurdo, ao mesmo tempo que faz muito sentido.

Entretanto, não quero parar e pensar a respeito disso agora.

Não posso perdê-lo! E, de tudo o que o loiro diz, essa é a única parte que consigo compreender agora! E é o que me desespera:

\- Eu não quero perder você, Hyoga! Isso é um absurdo! Eu quero que você fique, eu quero que fiquemos juntos aqui!!

Sim, era isso o que eu queria! Não era? Afinal, conscientemente, era o que eu dizia! Eu queria o russo comigo!

Seria possível eu dizer algo de forma consciente, mas, inconscientemente, desejar algo diferente...?

Será que o meu subconsciente agia de forma a me fechar para o loiro?

Será que minha vontade de protegê-lo estava realmente agindo e me levando a fazer algo que nem eu mesmo percebia conscientemente?

Que loucura era tudo isso??

\- Não, Ikki. Você não quer que eu fique. No seu íntimo, você sabe que não será possível me proteger somente se afastando de mim lá fora. Você compreendeu que, se continuar me vendo aqui, não poderá se afastar verdadeiramente de mim no mundo real. Por isso, seu inconsciente é forte e resolveu se desligar de mim aqui também. E decidiu fechar esse nosso canal de ligação.

\- Eu... eu estou fazendo isso?

Hyoga se aproxima de mim, com uma expressão mais suave. Ele faz uma carícia em meu rosto, enquanto olha profundamente em meus olhos:

\- Não se sinta mal com isso, Ikki. Eu não estou mais com raiva. Estou surpreso, apenas. Não imaginei que isso pudesse ser tão... forte.

\- O que... é tão forte? – eu pergunto, sentindo-me fraco.

\- Nada. – o loiro me sorri, com a mão ainda acariciando a minha face. Mas eu quase não sinto seu toque. A suavidade de sua pele em contato com a minha é quase imperceptível agora – Não se preocupe, Ikki... Não estou chateado com você. Eu... – Hyoga ri um pouco, como se descobrisse algo curioso – Eu não esperava por isso. Mas... valeu a pena. Apesar de tudo...

\- Hyoga, pare de falar desse jeito! Parece que está se despedindo de mim! E eu não gosto disso! – falo com uma estranha e terrível sensação de que a despedida se torna inevitável.

\- Não encare como uma despedida, Ikki. Enxergue isso como... um sonho bom que está chegando ao fim. Apenas isso.

\- Não é apenas um sonho, Hyoga!

O loiro sorri, ternamente:

\- Foi um sonho bom, Ikki...

-Não, Hyoga! Não foi só um sonho! Foi real...!!!

************************************************

Ikki despertou, sentindo os raios da manhã que atravessavam sua janela vindo incomodar-lhe o sono.

Abriu os olhos de um denso azul. Piscou algumas vezes, olhando para o teto.

Levantou-se devagar. E então, sentado sobre a cama, olhou para os lados.

Não procurava por nada em específico.

Algo dentro de si lhe dava essa certeza.

Não havia pelo que procurar.

Estava sozinho. Não havia ninguém ali.

Estava acordado.

E estava só.

***************************************************

Ikki estava no núcleo de fotos, trabalhando as fotografias tiradas no parque.

Era impressionante o esforço que fazia para não se emocionar diante de cada uma daquelas imagens, que carregavam lembranças ainda muito vívidas.

Fazia vinte dias desde que o diretor-executivo tivera aquela síncope no parque.

Fazia, portanto, também três semanas desde que Ikki vira o Hyoga em seus sonhos pela última vez.

Desde aquela noite, o loiro nunca mais lhe aparecera em sonho.

É bem verdade que Ikki não estava mais conseguindo dormir apropriadamente, pois se sentia tão ansioso que acabava acordando diversas vezes ao longo da noite. Seu sono se tornara muito leve, como se estivesse sempre vigilante.

Na primeira vez em que tentou dormir, esperando reencontrar o loiro, despertou pelo menos umas cinco vezes naquela noite. E nem sinal de Hyoga.

A situação continuou se repetindo nas noites seguintes. Ikki, que encontrava cada vez mais dificuldades em pegar no sono, chegou a cogitar o uso daquelas pílulas para adormecer profundamente. Contudo, recordou-se de que havia prometido a Hyoga que não voltaria a tomar esse remédio para dormir. E estava disposto a honrar essa promessa feita ao russo.

Assim, os dias foram se arrastando. Ikki mergulhou em seu trabalho, tentando dessa maneira preencher seu tempo desperto inteiramente. Trabalhava calado, sem qualquer interesse em conversar ou ter qualquer tipo de contato com outras pessoas da revista. Nem mesmo para Shiryu ou Seiya, com quem costumava ter alguma amizade, o moreno dava abertura para conversa.

Shun, que em um primeiro momento, quis respeitar o espaço do irmão, ficou apenas observando suas estranhas atitudes. Nos primeiros dias, quando tentava levar informações a respeito do estado de Hyoga, encontrou um Ikki pouquíssimo receptivo. O irmão não parecia se interessar em saber muito sobre o estado do loiro. O fotógrafo, é claro, ouvia a tudo o que Shun tinha a dizer sobre a recuperação do diretor-executivo, mas não passava disso.

Hyoga melhorava rápido, mas os médicos não permitiam que ele deixasse o hospital enquanto não fizessem todos os exames possíveis para avaliar a condição dele. Além disso, queriam mantê-lo sob observação para estudar o que se passava com o loiro. Entretanto, até pelo bom estado do diretor, que realmente parecia cada vez melhor, não podiam impedir que ele trabalhasse ali mesmo, no hospital, contanto que não exagerasse. Por isso, Shun passou a visitar o diretor-executivo com alguma frequência.

As primeiras visitas foram bastante constrangedoras. Shun sentia que Hyoga queria lhe perguntar algo e o Amamiya mais novo imaginava que teria a ver com seu irmão. O loiro, entretanto, sempre se refreava e nada dizia. Sempre, é claro, perguntava como estavam todos na revista, se estava tudo bem, se havia algum problema... Mas nunca indagava diretamente a respeito de Ikki.

Entretanto, quando já estava há uma semana no hospital, tendo já recebido visitas de alguns colegas que, por cordialidade ou formalidade, acharam por bem ir ao hospital ver como estava o diretor da revista “Quadros”, Hyoga se impacientou e acabou perguntando para Shun sobre o fotógrafo.

O russo não compreendia como, de todos daquela revista, o único que não parecia interessado em visitá-lo era justamente Ikki. Ora, eles tinham passado aquele dia inteiramente juntos. E tinha sido naquele dia que Hyoga passara mal. Ikki era quem o estava acompanhando naquele momento. E Ikki tinha se demonstrado bastante preocupado quando o loiro finalmente despertou. O diretor não se esquecera; Ikki passara a noite no hospital preocupado com a sua saúde.

Todavia, depois o moreno simplesmente desaparecera. Não tinha regressado para saber mais notícias. Não dera qualquer sinal de vida por lá.

Hyoga era orgulhoso e não gostava de mendigar por atenção. Porém, nessa situação, sentia-se fortemente inclinado a querer descobrir por que o fotógrafo parecia querer evitá-lo. Afinal, era certo que Ikki o estava evitando. Não era natural essa falta completa de desinteresse depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Então, cansado de esperar que Ikki aparecesse por lá, resolveu perguntar de uma vez para o Amamiya mais novo o que estava acontecendo com seu irmão.

Não questionou, obviamente, de forma que demonstrasse o quanto aguardava a visita de Ikki. Soube indagar de forma quase natural; mas Shun já estava alerta o suficiente para entender que algo havia acontecido entre esses dois.

Assim, Shun respondeu apenas que Ikki andava muito atarefado com seu trabalho na revista e que era de seu feitio se esquecer do mundo quando trabalhava desse jeito. Contudo, o jovem secretário alegou que Ikki certamente gostaria de receber notícias de Hyoga diretamente pelo loiro. O Amamiya mais novo então ligou para o irmão de seu celular e, quando o moreno atendeu, Shun disse a Ikki que estava com Hyoga e que o diretor gostaria de falar com ele.

Ikki silenciou por alguns segundos. Depois desses instantes de hesitação, o fotógrafo apenas respondeu que estava muito ocupado e que não poderia conversar naquele momento. E, sem esperar resposta de Shun, o mais velho simplesmente encerrou a ligação assim.

Shun se sentiu completamente embaraçado e mal conseguiu explicar a situação para o Hyoga. O diretor-executivo, entretanto, sentindo seu orgulho ferido, não disse mais nada a respeito. Não perguntou mais sobre Ikki em nenhuma das visitas que Shun lhe fazia a trabalho.

Assim, três semanas depois do fatídico dia no parque, lá estava Ikki, trabalhando de sua forma compenetrada como sempre.

O moreno estava se saindo razoavelmente bem na descomunal tarefa de isolar quaisquer sentimentos que pudesse sentir. Seguia trabalhando, mecanicamente, mas sem perder a qualidade no serviço.

Seu humor, entretanto, estava sempre intragável. Ikki não fazia a menor questão de ser simpático, de modo que todos os colegas preferiram trabalhar em outro espaço, para não serem vítimas do mau humor gratuito do moreno. E o fotógrafo preferia assim.

Evitava a todos. Shun, nas últimas semanas, tentou por diversas vezes chamar o irmão para almoçarem juntos. Buscou convidá-lo para saírem juntos à noite, a fim de espairecerem do árduo trabalho, mas Ikki sempre recusava de forma veemente.

Quando, naquela manhã, Shun adentrou o núcleo de fotos, Ikki demorou a se dar conta de sua presença, tão concentrado estava em seu trabalho. Somente percebeu o irmão ali quando este se manifestou:

\- Irmão, estou preocupado com você.

Sem se preocupar em olhar para o caçula, Ikki respondeu, analisando detidamente uma das suas fotos:

\- Não precisa se preocupar. Estou muito bem. – respondeu com a voz completamente esvaziada de qualquer emoção.

\- Não está e eu não sou estúpido, irmão. Você anda me evitando a todo custo e eu quis lhe dar um tempo porque sei respeitar seu espaço... Mas você não está bem. Dá para ver no seu rosto. Você não está dormindo bem. Provavelmente não está se alimentando direito. Chega. Preciso intervir.

\- Já disse que estou bem, Shun. – Ikki disse, sem interromper o que fazia.

\- O que está acontecendo? Naquela noite, no hospital, você estava desesperado por saber notícias do senhor Yukida! Insistiu em passar a noite lá! E aí, de repente... Você não quer mais saber de nada, não parece mais querer se importar com nada que diga respeito a ele...

\- Eu já te expliquei isso, Shun! Que droga, quantas vezes vou precisar repetir? Já falei que só fiquei preocupado enquanto não tinha alguém da família ali para cuidar dele. Mas depois que o tal Camus chegou, eu não precisava mais ficar por lá.

\- Espera mesmo que eu acredite em uma história tão esfarrapada, Ikki? Por favor; não insulte minha inteligência.

O moreno não disse nada. Mantinha-se trabalhando e evitando encarar o irmão.

\- Está bem. Vai continuar se recusando a falar, não é mesmo?

\- Shun, vá embora! – Ikki começou a perder a pouca paciência que tinha – Estou tentando trabalhar aqui, caso não tenha percebido! Não tem mais o que fazer?

\- Não. Eu tinha de estar aqui, falando com você, Ikki. – Shun respondeu, prontamente.

\- Não tem trabalho para fazer, não? – o fotógrafo, nervoso, finalmente voltou o rosto zangado para Shun, que percebeu como o irmão tinha uma expressão marcada por uma profunda tristeza, por trás da raiva aparente.

\- Tenho. – os olhos verdes analisavam cuidadosamente as feições do Amamiya mais velho – É exatamente o que estou fazendo agora. O senhor Yukida convocou todo mundo para uma reunião. Só está faltando você. Como ninguém teve coragem de vir aqui chamá-lo, eu vim e...

\- O Hyoga está aí?? Ele... Ele está de volta?? – Ikki demonstrou nitidamente toda a emoção sentida com essa notícia. A comoção que se passou dentro dele era tão visível que Shun pôde ver o quanto algo deveria estar mesmo muito errado ali, para o irmão apresentar atitudes tão contraditórias.

\- Sim. Chegou agora há pouco. E já pediu que todos fossem para a sala de reuniões. – Shun falava, sem deixar de reparar em como cada palavra que dizia mexia profundamente com seu irmão.

\- Então... O que estamos esperando? Não podemos deixar todo mundo esperando! – Ikki começou a caminhar apressado para seguir logo na direção da sala de reuniões.

Shun não disse mais nada. Seguiu o irmão de perto, percebendo sem dificuldades o quanto a expressão de Ikki, apesar de ainda carregar alguma angústia, mostrava-se mais iluminada agora.

Quando chegaram ao grande salão, todos os editores estavam já sentados em torno da grande mesa. Hyoga estava em pé, conversando com Shiryu, que se encontrava a seu lado.

Assim que entraram, o diretor-executivo parou de conversar com seu editor-chefe e voltou os olhos azuis para seu secretário...

E para Ikki.

O fotógrafo, ao sentir aqueles olhos sobre si, precisou parar para conseguir se concentrar em respirar.

Ele não imaginava que a sensação desse reencontro pudesse mexer tanto com ele.

Ao longo dessas semanas, Ikki, até como forma de autopreservação, tinha começado a tentar se convencer de que tudo o que havia acontecido não era real.

Nas terríveis noites insones, em que buscou tão desesperadamente adormecer, o moreno precisou dizer a si mesmo que nada aquilo ocorrera de fato. Tinha sido tudo um sonho, apenas um sonho.

Era verdade que não se convencia de fato. Mas estava conseguindo se enganar o suficiente para anular alguns sentimentos.

Pois bem... Agora, Ikki via todos esses grandes esforços irem por água abaixo, de uma única vez. Bastou que visse novamente Hyoga, que aqueles olhos pousassem sobre ele uma vez mais... E todos os sentimentos que a tanto custo adormecera... Regressavam com força total.

\- Amamiya. – a voz de Hyoga, fria e cortante, fez-se ouvir no salão – Vai ficar parado aí?

Ikki deu-se conta de que ainda estava parado à entrada da sala de reuniões. Shun já havia se deslocado para seu lugar, ao lado de Hyoga. E todos olhavam para Ikki, que não se movera dali desde que chegaram.

\- Ah. Claro. Desculpem. – o fotógrafo dirigiu-se apressado para uma das cadeiras vagas e sentou-se rápido, tentando não chamar mais qualquer atenção.

Hyoga, entretanto, acompanhou o moreno com os olhos por toda essa curta trajetória. Quando Ikki se viu sentado, o loiro notou que ele não olhava para si. O irmão de Shun fazia questão de manter os olhos baixos agora.

Como se isso fosse mais um ataque ao seu orgulho, o diretor-executivo optou por ignorar o moreno assim como estava sendo ignorado pelo editor de fotografias:

\- Bom dia a todos. Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer por toda a preocupação e me desculpar por esse tempo em que me ausentei. Não poderia ter ocorrido em época pior, mas devo dizer que me surpreendi muito positivamente com todo o trabalho demonstrado pela equipe...

Shun ouvia a tudo o que Hyoga dizia e esperava pelo momento em que ele mencionasse o incrível trabalho com as fotos que Ikki vinha fazendo. Afinal, a parte da fotografia era uma das mais importantes da edição que estava prestes a sair. E havia sido no dia em que as fotos foram tiradas que o diretor passara mal. O secretário acreditava que seria apenas natural que esse assunto tivesse destaque nessa reunião. E esperava ver como Ikki se comportaria diante disso.

O loiro, porém, não tocou nesse assunto. Simplesmente, após os agradecimentos iniciais, o diretor passou a tocar a reunião com praticidade, falando sobre os pontos aos quais deveriam se atentar agora e tudo o que deveria ser feito nessa reta final. Quando precisava mencionar algo a respeito das fotos, dirigia-se a Shiryu, evitando olhar para Ikki.

Shun então notou que o irmão, talvez por perceber também que o loiro não lhe dava maior atenção, permitia-se olhar para Hyoga sem reservas.

E o jovem secretário enxergou, naquelas orbes de um azul tão escuro, uma angústia crescente, que parecia devorar o seu irmão mais velho.

Era visível que, dentro de Ikki, um turbilhão de sentimentos se apossava dele.

O fotógrafo apertava uma mão na outra com tanta força que Shun quis se levantar e ir até ele, para suavizar a tempestade que o assolava.

O diretor-executivo, no entanto, começava a caminhar pelo salão nesse momento. Hyoga ia falando alguns números, estatísticas, às quais Ikki não conseguia prestar atenção. Ele parecia muito concentrado em algo que ia muito longe disso tudo...

Quando Hyoga passou perto de Ikki, o moreno respirou fundo.

Ele tentava se acalmar?...

Shun não soube dizer. Viu somente como, logo em seguida, Ikki se levantou de supetão, um pouco atrapalhado e, em um fio de voz, pediu desculpas e saiu do local, quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas.

Shun se levantou no mesmo momento, disposto a ir atrás do irmão.

Contudo, Hyoga fez um gesto impeditivo para Shun:

\- Pode deixar. Eu vou. – e, com um olhar, fez Shiryu entender que era para dar continuidade à reunião.

Shun não esperava por essa reação do diretor-executivo. Porém, considerando tudo o que tinha visto nos últimos dias, concluiu que seria uma boa ideia deixar que esses dois, afinal, se entendessem.

****************************************

Ikki voltou para o núcleo de fotos, onde entrou com pressa. Fechou a porta atrás de si e foi se sentar em sua cadeira. Sentia que estava quase desabando.

Estava em seu limite. Pensou que seria capaz de suportar. Tinha já imaginado como seria quando Hyoga voltasse para a revista. Porque, afinal, em algum momento ele regressaria, era óbvio. E Ikki tinha já se visto nesse cenário por diversas vezes, pensando que conseguiria se manter indiferente quando se visse diante dele.

Não que em sua imaginação tivesse se saído muito bem, mas agora que a realidade era essa, Ikki percebia que tinha se saído muito pior do que poderia pensar.

Mal conseguia evitar os sentimentos que se agitavam dentro de si. Além disso, acreditava que seu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido, que os colegas poderiam escutá-lo galopando em seu peito.

Não imaginava que tivesse sentido tanta falta de ver aquele loiro. Sim, Ikki sabia que sentia a falta dele, mas não acreditava que pudesse ter sido tão intensa assim. A simples visão do russo havia mexido mais profundamente com ele do que gostaria de admitir.

A gota d’água foi quando Hyoga passou tão próximo de si. Ikki sentiu aquele perfume; o perfume que trazia recordações fortes e concretas demais. Em uma questão de segundos, foi capaz de vivenciar, em flashes velozes, o quanto tinha experimentado na companhia do outro. Foi capaz de rever o sorriso, de sentir o toque de sua pele, o gosto de seu beijo, o calor de seu corpo, o arrepio causado pela voz rouca quando estavam tão perto um do outro...

Relembrou a agradável sensação de estar na presença de Hyoga. Uma sensação familiar, ao mesmo tempo que tão diferente de tudo o que já conhecera... A sensação de pertencimento, de estar exatamente onde deveria estar. A sensação de sentir que podia ser quem era, sem receios...

Recordou-se dos momentos divertidos que tinham passado juntos. Era uma alegria tão simples, tão natural, que parecia tão perfeitamente feita para eles....

Lembrou-se também da angústia dos últimos momentos. De como nunca se sentira tão incrivelmente fraco, desesperado, tomado por uma agonia com a qual não sabia como lidar...

Tudo isso tomou conta de Ikki de uma única vez. Foi demais para ele que, não sendo capaz de suportar essa torrente de emoções, precisou sair quase correndo dali.

No núcleo de fotos, o fotógrafo tentava aquietar o coração. Buscava respirar, procurando assim acalmar seu estado de espírito.

Quando sentia que estava começando a se sentir menos agitado, seus olhos recaíram sobre uma foto que estava sobre sua mesa.

Era a foto do mirante. A foto que havia tirado naquela noite trágica.

How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Oh, take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around  
Just turn around to see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space

But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Just take a good look at me now, 'cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've got to face

Just take a look at me now

Como posso eu simplesmente deixar você ir embora, simplesmente deixar você partir sem deixar rastro?  
Quando eu fico aqui a cada respiração com você  
Você é o único que realmente me conheceu por inteiro

Como você pôde se afastar de mim  
Quando tudo o que posso fazer é vê-lo partir?  
Porque nós compartilhamos o riso e a dor, compartilhamos até mesmo as lágrimas  
Você é o único que já me conheceu por inteiro

Então dê uma olhada em mim agora, bem, há apenas um vazio em mim  
E não restou nada para me recordar  
Apenas a lembrança do seu rosto  
Oh, dê uma olhada em mim agora, bem, há apenas um vazio  
E você voltar para mim está contra todas as previsões, e é isso que tenho de encarar

Eu gostaria que desse meia-volta  
E pudesse me ver chorando  
Há tantas coisas que preciso lhe dizer  
Tantas razões pelas quais  
Você é o único que realmente me conheceu por inteiro

Por isso dê uma olhada em mim agora, bem, há apenas um vazio em mim  
E não restou nada aqui para me recordar, apenas a lembrança do seu rosto  
Agora dê uma olhada em mim agora, porque há apenas um vazio

Mas esperar por você é tudo o que eu posso fazer, e é isso que eu tenho que enfrentar  
Dê uma boa olhada em mim agora, porque ainda estarei parado por aqui  
E você voltar para mim está contra todas as previsões  
E é a chance que eu tenho que arriscar

Dê uma olhada em mim agora

Ikki pegou a foto em suas mãos e a segurou com tanta força que começou a amassá-la sem querer. Seus olhos, que estiveram tão sem vida nos últimos dias, exprimiam agora todo o sentimento que se calara nesse período.

As lágrimas que despontaram pareciam fruto da dor absurda que se desprendia de seu peito. A dor se apresentava enfim por meio dessas lágrimas, que escorriam quentes pelo rosto amargurado.

Junto da dor, o sentimento de raiva surgia também, dando vazão à indignação de se sentir abandonado. Tinha pensado muito em tudo aquilo, remoera aquela última conversa com Hyoga por inúmeras vezes... Em alguns momentos, julgou compreender perfeitamente tudo o que ele dissera, entendendo toda a lógica nas palavras do loiro... em outros, odiou o russo por desaparecer daquele modo de sua vida, deixando-o para trás com tanta facilidade, como se o que tivessem vivido não significasse nada... Houve ainda situações em que Ikki se imaginou enlouquecido, porque tudo aquilo obviamente não passava de sonhos sem sentido...

Agora, no entanto, depois de rever Hyoga, o que lhe voltava com força era a raiva, a indignação, o desespero, o desejo de reencontrar o Hyoga de seus sonhos uma vez mais.

Se pudesse falar novamente com o loiro em seus sonhos, se pudessem reviver aquela última conversa... Ikki teria tanto a dizer agora...

O fotógrafo baixou a cabeça, sentindo-a pesar demais.

Tinha nas mãos a foto do mirante, agora quase completamente amassada.

Com o rosto escondido por seus braços, permitia que as lágrimas descessem, ferindo a face afogueada. Não queria nem podia se conter agora. Precisava que essas lágrimas escorressem, carregando consigo tantos sentimentos confusos, difusos... Assim, talvez sentisse aliviar um pouco da dor que se escondera dele mesmo por todo esse tempo.

Súbito, um toque suave sobre seu ombro.

Ergueu o rosto de imediato, sentindo-se muito vulnerável e já odiando o fato de ter sido pego nesse estado.

Quando levantou os olhos para o visitante indesejado, encontrou aqueles olhos azuis, tão conhecidos seus...

\- Amamiya...? – a voz de Hyoga era gentil e seus olhos transmitiam uma calidez conhecida e que logo aqueceu o coração de Ikki. O loiro à sua frente era o Hyoga dos seus sonhos...? – Nós... precisamos conversar.

Continua...

**************************************************

N/A: A música presente nesse capítulo chama-se "Against all odds (Take a look at me now)", do Phil Collins. Sugiro que a escutem; ela é maravilhosa e deu o tom do capítulo:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVR7aNP3gNE&list=RDDVR7aNP3gNE&start_radio=1

Se preferirem, podem ouvir a música na versão da Mariah Carey. É igualmente linda!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHtdR2ahIGo


	13. Respire

Ikki não soube como reagir em um primeiro momento. Chegou a se perguntar internamente se estaria, literalmente, sonhando.

Hyoga estava à sua frente, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso tão terno... Os olhos claros pareciam tão acolhedores...

Por um instante, Ikki não quis descobrir se era a realidade ou um sonho. Desejou apenas se perder naquele momento, que ele quis ardentemente que parasse no tempo, para que pudesse estar apenas ali, na presença reconfortante daqueles olhos, daquele sorriso...

\- O que é isso na sua mão?... – o loiro disse, levando sua mão suavemente à mão do fotógrafo. Sem que Ikki oferecesse qualquer resistência, o russo conseguiu tomar para si a fotografia já bastante amassada do mirante. Hyoga fitou a imagem calado por alguns segundos. Em seguida, voltou a se pronunciar – Amamiya, por que abandonou a reunião daquele modo?...

O tom de voz do russo não foi de cobrança, tampouco foi rude. Pelo contrário; Hyoga mantinha a voz serena, mas o fato de chamá-lo “Amamiya” e de perguntar pela reunião fez Ikki reconhecer onde estava.

Estava no núclo de fotos da revista “Quadros”. E aquele diante de si era Hyoga Yukida, o diretor-executivo.

Aquela era a realidade.

Ikki não respondeu à pergunta feita. Encontrava-se muito esgotado emocionalmente e não se sentia capaz de dar qualquer resposta aceitável.

O moreno baixou o rosto. Sentia-se tão vazio de tudo naquele momento...

Hyoga não deixava de perceber todas essas nuances no comportamento do editor de fotografias. Compreendeu que o irmão de Shun se calava não para afrontá-lo ou medir forças.

Ikki não estava bem e não era preciso muito para perceber isso.

O jovem diretor então puxou uma cadeira e se sentou diante do moreno.

Esse gesto chamou a atenção do fotógrafo, que por um instante ergueu os olhos, com uma expressão levemente interrogativa.

\- O que está acontecendo com você, Amamiya...? – o loiro perguntou, deixando entrever em sua expressão uma genuína preocupação.

Ikki desviou os olhos para o lado, contemplando o vazio com um olhar igualmente esvaziado de qualquer essência.

Hyoga sabia muito bem ler as pessoas. Era o que fazia usualmente em seu trabalho. E, quando se deparava com situações assim, em que claramente uma pessoa não se mostrasse interessada em conversar, o loiro costumava dar o espaço desejado a ela.

Porém, dessa vez... Por mais que Ikki demonstrasse nitidamente que não estava inclinado a dialogar, o russo simplesmente não conseguia sair dali.

Sentia-se preso àquela situação...

Sentia-se estranhamente vinculado àquele homem.

Desde o período em que ficara no hospital, Hyoga não compreendia ao certo o porquê de sentir essa necessidade de rever Ikki. O diretor havia se chateado muito quando soube que o fotógrafo partira do hospital sem se despedir. O loiro tentou não dar atenção demasiada para isso, contudo não conseguia conter certa angústia por não entender por que o moreno não retornara para visitá-lo.

Pelo que se recordava, haviam passado um dia muito bom juntos. Tinha sido bem proveitoso do ponto de vista profissional, mas, principalmente, tinha sido um dia bastante agradável de se passar na companhia de Ikki.

É certo que o dia não terminara bem, mas... Ikki se mostrara extremamente preocupado com sua situação na ocasião; Hyoga pôde perceber isso quando conversaram brevemente no seu quarto de hospital. Entretanto, após isso, o moreno simplesmente desapareceu. O loiro pensava se teria feito algo, dito algo para que Amamiya se afastasse desse jeito...

Sim, ele e Ikki tinham começado com o pé esquerdo. Mas Hyoga acreditava que isso já tivesse ficado para trás. O russo realmente imaginava que estivesse tudo bem entre eles. Ficou bem frustrado com a possibilidade de ter se enganado nesse ponto.

Inicialmente, quando deixou também a reunião para ir atrás de Ikki no núcleo de fotos, Hyoga estava mais interessado em obter respostas. Queria saber por que o moreno agia de forma tão estranha, parecendo que lhe fugia assim.

Porém, quando enfim alcançou Ikki, encontrou-o de uma forma que não esperava. O moreno estava chorando, parecendo tão vulnerável, tão ferido e solitário...

A visão do fotógrafo nesse estado comoveu Hyoga de uma maneira que ia além da sua compreensão. Era difícil racionalizar o que sentia agora. Sentia-se apenas impelido a ir até ele, falar com ele... Sentia que precisava fazer algo por ele.

\- Eu estou preocupado com você. Não quero invadir sua privacidade; já percebi que você preza muito pelo seu espaço, mas... Eu não posso simplesmente dar as costas e sair daqui depois de ver você nesse estado, Amamiya...

\- Eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe. – o orgulho leonino de Ikki finalmente se fez valer. Detestava ser motivo de pena para as pessoas que conhecia. Subitamente, tomado pela sensação vergonhosa de se ver em um estado tão pífio, enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto bruscamente, levantando-se de sua cadeira logo depois.

\- Amamiya, espera. – Hyoga segurou na mão do moreno, impedindo que ele se afastasse – Por favor, não vá ainda.

O toque suave da mão do loiro fez com que o irmão de Shun parasse abruptamente, como se esse simples toque tivesse um poder sobrenatural sobre ele.

O fotógrafo ficou onde estava, olhando para o russo, que continuava sentado, encarando-o assim.

\- Você está ferido... Não está? Magoado...? – Hyoga mantinha os olhos claros em Ikki, que permanecia em pé.

A mão de Hyoga continuava segurando a de Ikki, que também não se preocupou em desfazer esse contato.

Ouvir Hyoga lhe perguntar como estava... Querendo verdadeiramente saber se estava ferido, magoado... Isso era surreal para Ikki.

O diretor falava como o Hyoga em seus sonhos. Mas não era o mesmo Hyoga. Se fosse, saberia perfeitamente bem o que tinha acontecido. Mesmo assim, a imagem semelhante trazia essa confusa sensação de estar diante do loiro dos seus sonhos, com quem Ikki se imaginara tantas vezes conversando novamente, expondo como se sentia por ter sido abandonado como foi.

Essa necessidade de desabafar com Hyoga, de lhe dizer o quanto sentia sua falta, ao mesmo tempo em que era tomado pela raiva e pelo desespero... Essa vontade de colocar para fora tantos sentimentos sufocantes que lhe ficaram, após a última vez em que se viram, fizeram Ikki desapegar-se de sua costumeira reclusão. Ainda sem se mover, mas com os olhos fixos no loiro, Ikki começou enfim a falar:

\- Quer saber se estou ferido? Estou sim. – Ikki deixou que sua voz viesse carregada de amargura. Não se preocupou em omitir isso. Lá no fundo, ele queria que o diretor-executivo enxergasse sua dor, como se assim, de algum modo, o Hyoga de seus sonhos pudesse saber como ele se sentia agora – Magoado? Machucado? Eu nem sei se essas palavras são suficientes para expressarem o que estou sentindo, Hyoga!

Ao ouvir Ikki chamá-lo assim por seu nome, o diretor soltou a mão do fotógrafo. Sentiu-se muito profundamente atingido pelas palavras proferidas pelo moreno, principalmente por conta da forma direta como o fotógrafo se dirigiu a ele. Isso fez Hyoga sentir-se incomodado; não pela falta do distanciamento que gostava de impor aos seus colegas de trabalho, mas porque ao ouvir seu nome dessa forma, com uma intimidade tão desconcertante, Hyoga sentiu-se confuso. Era uma estranha familiaridade que sentiu ali.

Ikki, no entanto, não tinha percebido que tratara o diretor de forma mais informal. Estava agora unicamente interessado em dar vazão a tudo o que sentia e que vinha calando dentro de si a tanto custo:

\- Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer isso! Por que tudo isso está acontecendo comigo? Por que justamente comigo?? Eu tento entender os motivos, juro que tento! Mas não consigo; não faz sentido, Hyoga! Eu só quero saber por quê! Por que tinha de acabar assim? Me diga; por quê?? – explodiu o moreno.

Sem que se desse conta, Ikki havia se aproximado mais do loiro, permitindo que ele notasse o quanto aqueles olhos escuros traziam uma angústia tão palpável, tão... dolorosa.

\- Eu... eu não sei, Amamiya. – Hyoga respondeu, sentindo-se realmente mal por não conseguir oferecer uma resposta melhor que essa ao outro. O diretor ainda estava sentado na cadeira e até mesmo recostara-se mais ao encosto, sentindo-se acuado pela postura incisiva de Ikki.

Ao ouvir o loiro chamá-lo de Amamiya, Ikki suspirou pesadamente. Sacudiu a cabeça levemente, tentando voltar a si.

Estava confundindo as coisas ali. Isso não teria como dar certo.

\- Me desculpe por isso. – respirou fundo – Estou falando com você como se fosse culpa sua e... Não é. Não é culpa sua. – Ikki repetiu a frase, como se estivesse querendo convencer a si mesmo disso – Sinto muito. É por isso que preciso ir embora agora. Se não, eu vou acabar descontando minhas frustrações em você... – o moreno deu meia-volta e começou a se encaminhar para a porta.

\- Amamiya, você parece que precisa desabafar. – Hyoga se levantou da cadeira, alcançando Ikki antes que ele se afastasse mais – Fale comigo. Por favor. Eu quero te ajudar.

Ikki franziu o cenho. Percebia um interesse real do diretor em sua pessoa.

\- Por que quer me ajudar? Não é como se nos conhecêssemos assim tão bem. – Ikki falou, de forma defensiva.

\- Bem... Você é um dos melhores editores dessa revista. Trabalhamos muito bem juntos naquele dia, quando, aliás, você me socorreu. Sou muito grato por isso, diga-se de passagem. E creio que esses motivos são suficientes para eu demonstrar alguma empatia aqui, não?

Como Ikki não lhe rebatia, parecendo ponderar sobre o que ouvia, Hyoga continuou a falar, dando mais segurança e ênfase a suas palavras:

\- O fato de não sermos assim tão próximos pode ser até bom. Às vezes, tudo de que precisamos é que um estranho nos escute. Não sou um completo estranho, mas como você mesmo disse, não nos conhecemos bem o bastante. Não sei tanto sobre você para poder julgá-lo. Posso ser apenas um bom ouvinte, então. – Hyoga sorri e aponta para a cadeira onde o fotógrafo estivera sentado – O que me diz...?

Ikki respirou pesadamente. E, como resposta, apenas regressou à sua cadeira, sentando-se de frente para o loiro. Hyoga alargou mais o sorriso, apresentando forte contentamento em conseguir que o outro permanecesse ali.

O fotógrafo, entretanto, apesar de ter dado a entender que aceitaria o convite para desabafar, nada dizia. Sentou-se e manteve os olhos baixos, fitando as próprias mãos, que jaziam sobre suas pernas. Hyoga então resolveu ajudar o moreno a começar a falar:

\- Você disse que está... ferido, não é? Quer me falar sobre isso, Amamiya?... – o diretor usou o tom mais delicado que encontrou, porque não queria deixar Ikki desconfortável.

\- Eu... – Ikki suspirou – Eu não estou conseguindo me reerguer. Isso nunca me aconteceu antes.

O loiro balançou a cabeça, em um gesto que tentava demonstrar algum suporte.

\- Talvez você esteja se cobrando demais, não? As coisas acontecem dentro do seu tempo, Amamiya.

\- Não. – Ikki, que ainda continuava com os olhos baixo, sorriu triste – Eu não acho que essa situação vá mudar. Eu realmente não acho que eu vá conseguir me recuperar disso.

Hyoga engoliu em seco. Ikki falava com a voz mais calma agora. Porém, havia uma carga emotiva tão intensa nessa fala, não pela forma como ele disse, nem pelas palavras em si... mas simplesmente pelo olhar tão vazio que o loiro via no moreno.

\- Amamiya, acho que você está fazendo um julgamento precipitado agora. Me parece que isso que lhe aconteceu é recente, não é mesmo? Então você ainda está com as impressões confusas. Precisa esfriar a cabeça. Depois, você conseguirá ver que nada é tão definitivo assim...

\- Não é tão recente assim. Já faz três semanas...

\- Três semanas? – Hyoga pensou rápido e então abriu mais os olhos – Foi quando eu tive aquela síncope no parque... – raciocinando rápido, o loiro chegou a uma conclusão que fez com que tudo finalmente parecesse ter sentido. Ikki havia passado por algo grave, bem na época em que o russo estivera internado. É por isso que ele havia mudado tão repentinamente! É claro! Hyoga se sentiu até mesmo tolo e egoísta por não ter cogitado essa possibilidade antes. Um fator externo tinha sido responsável por fazer com que o moreno subitamente tivesse uma mudança tão drástica em seu comportamento! Fazia todo o sentido! Ikki não estava chateado consigo, pensava o loiro. Pelo visto, uma situação ruim, que envolvia outra pessoa, era o motivo de o fotógrafo estar tão estranho assim.

\- É, foi... naquele período. – Ikki se limitou em dizer.

Agora que se sentia algo aliviado por acreditar que não havia uma situação estranha ou ruim entre eles, Hyoga se permitiu ser mais assertivo nessa conversa:

\- O que aconteceu, Amamiya? Alguém feriu você, é isso? O que essa pessoa fez com você?

\- Essa pessoa... – Ikki respirava fundo. Mas o perfume de Hyoga não o estava ajudando a manter a cabeça no lugar – Essa pessoa não fez nada, na verdade. Acho que a culpa foi minha, mesmo.

\- Como assim? – Hyoga demonstrou alguma confusão em seu olhar.

\- Essa pessoa me deixou, mas eu acho que fiz por merecer mesmo. – os olhos baixos de Ikki continuavam demonstrando o vazio de emoções do moreno.

Hyoga, percebendo isso, sentiu-se indignado:

\- Essa pessoa disse isso para você? Que a culpa é sua?

\- Mais ou menos. Mas que diferença faz? No fim das contas, eu acho que sou o verdadeiro culpado, mesmo. Essa pessoa... ela não teria ido embora se eu não tivesse estragado tudo. Eu fiz com que ela se afastasse de mim.

O russo bufou, zangado:

\- Sinceramente, Amamiya... Eu estou achando que essa pessoa não merece você. Se ela te deixou e você ainda fica nesse estado, pensando que a culpa é sua... Essa pessoa não deve valer tanto.

\- Pois eu já acho que essa pessoa valia muito mais do que eu merecia.

\- Agora você está se menosprezando, Amamiya. E não deveria...

De repente, a porta do núcleo de fotos abriu-se. Shun entrou apressado, parando ao notar o irmão e o diretor ali:

\- Ah, desculpem-me. Eu não queria interromper, mas... Senhor Yukida, há uma ligação para o senhor.

\- Agora estou ocupado, Shun. Diga que retorno depois. – Hyoga respondeu, muito sério.

\- Senhor, é uma ligação de Julian Solo.

\- Julian Solo? – o diretor se surpreendeu – O que ele quer?

\- Não sei. Mas disse que queria muito falar com o senhor. Ele está aguardando na linha.

Hyoga definitivamente não esperava por essa ligação. Seus olhos mostravam o quanto ele pensava rápido, imaginando todos os possíveis motivos para que o diretor da revista “Cenários” entrasse em contato com ele agora...

\- Vá atender essa ligação. É importante. – Ikki disse, com a voz mais calma.

Hyoga olhou para o fotógrafo, com algum pesar.

Mas reconhecia que essa ligação era mesmo muito importante.

\- Não terminamos essa conversa, Amamiya. Assim que eu finalizar essa ligação, eu vou voltar aqui para continuarmos, está bem?

Ikki acenou sutilmente a cabeça, em sinal de concordância. Viu então como o diretor se levantou prontamente e seguiu com Shun, pedindo que transferisse a ligação para seu escritório, onde poderia conversar com Julian em maior privacidade.

O fotógrafo viu Hyoga partindo e, depois de acompanhá-lo com os olhos até que este se fechasse em seu escritório, Ikki olhou ao redor. Tinha muito trabalho para fazer, obviamente.

Contudo, não conseguiria fazê-lo ali.

Sem avisar a ninguém, pegou alguns materiais necessários para trabalhar em seu apartamento e foi embora.

******************************

Já era noite e Ikki, sentado diante de sua mesa, perguntava-se se deveria fazer mais café.

Olhou no relógio. Estava tarde.

Entretanto, não sentia sono. Sabia muito bem que não conseguiria dormir muito naquela noite, como vinha acontecendo com frequência. Então, que diferença faria tomar mais café agora? Assim, ao menos, ficava com bastante energia para trabalhar mais.

Ou melhor, para conseguir trabalhar de fato. Esse dia tinha sido um dia perdido; era o que Ikki pensava. Tinha levado alguns materiais para continuar trabalhando no apartamento, por julgar que na revista ficaria muito distraído. Porém, em casa, o resultado não foi muito melhor. Pelo contrário, Ikki nunca se sentiu tão disperso. Não foi capaz de se concentrar; os pensamentos iam longe e o fotógrafo simplesmente não conseguiu fechar nenhum trabalho naquele dia.

\- Quem sabe, com mais um pouco de café, a concentração não volta e eu produzo algo?... – disse em voz alta para si mesmo.

Ia se dirigindo à cozinha, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Estranhou de imediato; primeiro porque era raro receber alguma visita em seu apartamento. Além disso, pelo horário avançado, quem poderia ser?

Logo, porém, lembrou o quanto Shun andava preocupado consigo. O caçula provavelmente desistira de tentar ligar para o irmão – até porque Ikki havia deixado seu celular desligado o dia inteiro, justamente porque não queria ser encontrado – e decidira ir encontrá-lo pessoalmente em casa.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, embora sorrindo de leve com a forma como Shun se preocupava sempre excessivamente consigo, Ikki foi abrir a porta, já disposto a tranquilizar o mais novo:

\- Shun, não precisava ter vindo aqui e... – Ikki já foi dizendo ao abrir a porta de uma vez. Todavia, não chegou a terminar a frase ao se dar conta de quem estava à sua porta – Hyoga?!

\- Boa noite, Amamiya. – o loiro disse, com um cumprimento polido. Então, abriu um pequeno sorriso – Posso entrar?

O moreno ficou atônito e, quando percebeu que o outro tinha lhe feito uma pergunta, apenas abriu caminho para que o russo pudesse passar.

\- Obrigado. – Hyoga entrou e foi retirando seu sobretudo cinza e o cachecol branco – Está muito frio lá fora.

Ikki observava o loiro em seu apartamento e não conseguia evitar de sentir-se confuso, saudoso...

Estava vendo Hyoga novamente em seu apartamento.

Como tantas vezes ocorrera em seus sonhos.

Sacudiu a cabeça com força. Não. Não era como em seus sonhos.

Aquilo era real.

Não podia ficar se confundindo.

\- Eu estou atrapalhando algo? – perguntou o loiro, enquanto caminhava pelo apartamento, obervando com alguma curiosidade o lugar.

\- Não. Eu só... ia me fazer um café. – aproveitando-se dessa fala, Ikki decidiu-se sobre o que fazer. Até agora tinha ficado ali na sala, parado, como se não soubesse como reagir – Você aceita?

\- Claro. Obrigado. – Hyoga parou diante do quadro com a imagem da ponte. Ficou ali observando a fotografia atentamente...

\- Meu café é muito forte. Não sei se posso recomendar que você tome agora; pode atrapalhar seu sono.

\- Não vai atrapalhar meu sono. – Hyoga então voltou-se na direção da cozinha – Eu nunca tenho sono, lembra? Independente de eu tomar café ou não, nunca sinto sono. Só consigo dormir se...

\- Ainda toma aquelas pílulas? – Ikki interrompeu o loiro – Pretende mesmo continuar com isso? – questionou, sem esconder o quanto isso o zangava.

\- Não é para sempre, Amamiya. Já lhe disse isso. Mas o momento agora não é o mais propício para mudar meus hábitos. Estamos reerguendo uma revista e não posso falhar agora que estamos nessa reta final. – Hyoga entrou na cozinha e ficou observando Ikki preparar o café.

O moreno, por sua vez, precisou respirar fundo para tentar se concentrar. A familiaridade dessa cena, com as tantas vezes em que o Hyoga de seus sonhos ficara exatamente ali onde o diretor da revista estava agora, enquanto Ikki preparava seu café...

Aquilo estava sendo difícil de suportar.

E o perfume de Hyoga não ajudava em nada, deixando Ikki com os sentidos completamente inebriados.

Tentando manter a cabeça no lugar, o fotógrafo resolveu direcionar o assunto para situações que não lhe permitissem esquecer que estava na frente do diretor da revista em que trabalhava.

Não podia confundi-lo com o Hyoga que lhe visitava em sonhos.

Eles eram diferentes um do outro.

Foi por misturá-los e tratá-los como se fossem um só, que Hyoga se chateou tanto. Ikki se arrependia muito disso. E, ao longo dessas semanas em que amargou sua solidão, pensou bastante a respeito e concluiu que havia se apaixonado por Hyoga. Mas pelo Hyoga de seus sonhos. Era com ele que Ikki conversou por noites a fio. Falaram sobre fotografia, música, cinema, teatro, literatura... Hyoga era bem versado nas artes em geral e tinha opiniões afiadas, curiosas, interessantes. Era com ele que Ikki se sentia tão à vontade; foi por aqueles olhos e por aquele sorriso que Ikki se apaixonou perdidamente. O diretor-executivo era uma pessoa diferente. Parecido, mas ao mesmo tempo, diferente. Agora o fotógrafo entendia isso com clareza. Uma parte de si quis enxergar o Hyoga dos seus sonhos naquela versão real apenas porque Ikki sentia muito a falta do loiro na sua realidade.

Agora, no entanto, Ikki estava disposto a não mais se deixar enganar.

O Hyoga que estava agora em seu apartamento não era o Hyoga que ele amava.

O Hyoga que amava, que só encontrara em seus sonhos, não era esse diretor que estava à sua frente nesse momento.

E Ikki prometia a si mesmo que não se confundiria mais.

Aliás, principalmente: o fotógrafo jurava que não trairia o Hyoga que amava.

\- Como foi a conversa com o Julian? – Ikki perguntou, buscando direcionar o assunto para questões profissionais.

\- Ah, sim. – Hyoga cruzou os braços e se apoiou mais na parede, enquanto permanecia observando Ikki – Foi bem melhor do que eu esperava. Poderia ter sido um problema, mas... conseguimos contornar bem a situação. Inclusive, é por isso que só pude vir aqui nesse horário. Antes de resolver essa questão, não tinha como eu sair da revista...

\- Não estou cobrando nada de você. Aliás, nem precisava ter vindo. – Ikki deu de ombros, tendo de se esforçar um pouco para demonstrar um sentimento de descaso que, na verdade, não era bem o que sentia.

\- É claro que eu precisava. Eu disse que nossa conversa não havia terminado. Falei que iríamos retomá-la assim que possível; então aqui estou. Levo minha palavra muito a sério, Amamiya.

Ikki se sentiu um pouco constrangido. E também se sentia acuado pelas palavras do loiro.

\- O café já está quase pronto. – desconversou, enquanto ia buscar duas canecas no armário.

\- Eu vim para retomar a conversa de onde paramos, Amamiya. – repetiu o diretor.

\- Não há sobre o que falar. Já estou bem. – Ikki respondia, evitando olhar para o outro, enquanto servia o café.

\- Eu não acredito nisso. Você está agindo estranho demais para estar bem. Nem consegue olhar direito para mim enquanto me diz isso.

Ikki apoiou as mãos na bancada da cozinha, buscando respirar muito fundo. Baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos por um segundo, como se tentasse se concentrar, como se tentasse confirmar suas próprias certezas assim:

\- Você não me conhece. Não sabe como eu sou. Não sabe como é o meu estado normal de agir. Então pare de falar como se você e eu tivéssemos qualquer intimidade, porque a verdade é que não temos. – o moreno respondeu, mas sem qualquer agressividade. Sua voz veio calma e pausada, mas não quer dizer que as palavras não foram duras mesmo assim.

Hyoga sentiu ali a rispidez de Ikki, suficiente para afastar qualquer um.

Mas o loiro não era qualquer um.

O russo permaneceu calado, apenas observando a figura de Ikki, que então pegou sua caneca de café e se encaminhou apressado para a varanda do apartamento. Estava uma noite muito fria, mas isso não impediu o moreno de abrir a porta de vidro e se colocar lá, do lado de fora, sentindo o vento frio daquela noite chocar-se violentamente contra seu corpo. O fotógrafo, após dizer aquelas palavras tão frias e cortantes, parecia mais desconcertado que o próprio loiro.

Hyoga pegou a caneca que Ikki lhe servira e foi também para a varanda. Colocou-se a seu lado, ainda observando cautelosamente a postura do outro. Notou logo como Ikki buscava inspirar o ar frio da noite, como se ele se sentisse tão sufocado e buscasse assim por um pouco de ar, como se desesperadamente tentasse respirar em meio ao caos.

Estava cada vez mais claro para Hyoga que o seu editor de fotografias passava por uma forte turbulência interna. Ikki não estava bem, algo muito grave o afligia com certeza e ele visivelmente necessitava de ajuda.

\- Por que está se esforçando tanto para me afastar? – o diretor falou por fim – Por que age como se estivesse com medo de mim?

Com essas palavras tão certeiras, Hyoga conseguiu que Ikki voltasse os olhos escuros para si. Eram olhos da cor das profundezas do mar. E, da mesma forma, esses olhos pareciam guardar segredos insondáveis...

\- Olha, eu... – suspirou pesadamente – Eu realmente gostaria que você fosse embora. Por favor.

Ikki nunca mantinha o olhar fixo em Hyoga por tempo demais. Tinha medo do que poderia ocorrer se o fizesse. Então, logo após esse pedido, que vinha mais como uma súplica, o moreno baixou os olhos, encarando de forma vazia a caneca em suas mãos.

Hyoga sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver e ouvir Ikki falar desse modo consigo. Compreendia, entretanto, que talvez houvesse alcançado seu limite ali:

\- Está bem. Eu vou embora. Eu só... – o loiro suspirou de leve – Eu só não queria que ficássemos assim. Achei que tivéssemos nos entendido naquele dia, quando você tirou todas as fotos de que precisávamos para fechar essa edição. Foi um bom dia e eu tinha ficado com a agradável impressão de que poderíamos ser amigos. Mas acho que me enganei e... bem... Não podemos acertar sempre, não é mesmo? – o diretor tentou um sorriso, mas não foi muito bem sucedido – Aliás, considerando tudo isso, eu gostaria então de lhe pedir desculpas pelo contratempo naquele dia.

\- Que contratempo? – Ikki indagou, sem entender.

\- No dia das fotos, quando passei mal e você teve de me levar para o hospital.

\- Isso não foi um contratempo. Você tinha perdido os sentidos; era óbvio que eu tinha de levá-lo para um hospital.

\- Sim, claro... Mas não precisava ter ficado por lá. Principalmente, não precisava ter passado a noite lá.

\- Não foi nada de mais...

\- Ah, foi sim. Especialmente porque eu entendo agora que nossa relação é estritamente profissional e possivelmente o motivo para você ter ficado foi o de se sentir na obrigação de se assegurar que seu chefe estava bem. Aliás, me desculpe se algo ou alguém fez você sentir que tivesse essa obrigação.

\- Que droga, russo! – Ikki exasperou-se – Eu não fiz por obrigação, está bem?! – sua voz denotava a comoção que mal conseguia conter. Nervoso, o fotógrafo sacudiu a cabeça e voltou os olhos para a noite que pairava sobre a cidade, desviando-se mais uma vez do rosto de Hyoga.

Hyoga franziu o cenho. Ikki lançava sinais muito contraditórios. O diretor encontrava cada vez mais dificuldades para ler o moreno, que se mostrava uma figura realmente enigmática.

\- Se não ficou por obrigação, então por que ficou? Não somos amigos, não temos qualquer intimidade, como você mesmo acabou de me dizer. Você cumpriu com a obrigação básica de me levar a um hospital e de avisar minha família. Então, depois que Milo chegou, você poderia ter ido embora. Mas não foi. Por quê?...

Ao fazer essa última pergunta, Hyoga levou sua mão ao ombro de Ikki, tocando-o com suavidade. Entretanto, ao simples contato, o moreno reagiu como se esse toque lhe queimasse, afastando-se de imediato.

A reação foi tão desproporcional que Hyoga não soube o que fazer ou dizer, pois não esperava uma atitude tão intempestiva do outro. Ikki, percebendo que exagerava sem querer, apressou-se em dizer:

\- Me desculpe! Me desculpe. Não é culpa sua. Mas... só de você estar aqui... Está complicando as coisas para mim...

O diretor então arregalou os olhos. Finalmente começava a compreender. Uma parte sua demonstrou-se realmente surpresa; outra parte, porém, descobria que já imaginava que fosse esse o motivo... e, talvez... até desejasse que esse fosse o motivo.

\- Amamiya, quando foi que... essa pessoa de quem você me falou hoje... Quando foi que ela deixou você? Foi depois da noite que você me acompanhou no hospital?

\- Foi. – Ikki respondeu, ressabiado.

\- Então, eu tenho culpa nessa situação sim. – o loiro abriu um pequeno e triste sorriso.

\- Por que diz isso...?

\- Você se sentiu atraído por mim, Amamiya?

\- O quê?! – o moreno, pego de surpreso, quase engasgou com seu café ao ouvir essa pergunta.

\- No dia das fotos. Naquele dia que passamos juntos. Você sentiu alguma atração por mim...?

\- Eu... Eu... – o fotógrafo gaguejava, tentando encontrar alguma resposta plausível para oferecer.

\- Eu me senti atraído por você. – Hyoga falou, demonstrando uma grande placidez em seus olhos claros – Não só fisicamente, porque eu não sou cego e já tinha percebido o quanto você é bonito há muito tempo, mas... Algo em você me chamou muito a atenção naquele dia. Acho que a paixão que você demonstrou em cada foto que tirava... O modo como você conseguia unir essa paixão a um profissionalismo incrível... Sua dedicação, seu empenho... – o rosto do loiro adquiriu feições melancólicas – Eu não sei ao certo. Mas, naquele dia, eu... É, eu preciso admitir, não fui tão profissional como deveria. E, mesmo que sem querer, devo ter agido de algum modo, devo ter dado alguma brecha... – o russo riu, um pouco sem-graça agora – Enfim, o que estou querendo dizer é que eu posso ter enviado alguns sinais e passado algumas impressões que... Bom, isso pode ter confundido você.

Ikki não soube o que responder.

Em grande parte, isso era verdade...

Houve uma atração forte entre eles naquele dia. Ikki havia percebido, porque tinha sentido essa força tão presente entre os dois ao longo do dia. Na verdade, sabia que tinha se sentido assim, mas não imaginava que isso houvesse se passado com o loiro também.

Hyoga, por sua vez, ao notar como o moreno nada dizia, compreendeu que seu silêncio era uma resposta afirmativa ao seu questionamento.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso, Amamiya. Eu acho que te confundi o bastante naquele dia... E isso, pelo visto, atrapalhou o relacionamento que você tinha com essa pessoa... – o loiro suspirou profundamente – Se eu soubesse que você era comprometido, teria me refreado e agido de forma mais sensata e comedida...

\- Hyoga, pare. – Ikki sentiu que precisava interromper o loiro – Pare de se desculpar por isso. Olha, é como você mesmo disse. Você não sabia que eu estava... envolvido com alguém. Quem deveria ter pensado melhor antes de qualquer coisa era eu. Eu sabia que estava envolvido com uma pessoa... Mas, mesmo assim, eu me deixei envolver por você.

Ao ouvir Ikki finalmente admitir em voz alta que houve algum tipo de envolvimento entre eles, Hyoga sentiu o coração acelerar um pouco, mas não disse nada.

\- Não foi muito consciente em um primeiro momento, eu acho... Até porque a primeira impressão que tive de você não foi das melhores. Convenhamos; no nosso primeiro contato, você me demitiu. Posso dizer com tranquilidade que, naquela ocasião, você definitivamente não era uma das minhas pessoas preferidas... – Ikki riu um pouco, levando Hyoga a sorrir amplamente também.

Esse momento ajudou a quebrar um pouco a tensão que pairava sobre eles.

\- Mas depois... as coisas foram seguindo por um caminho tão distinto e de uma forma tão natural... Naquele dia, no parque... Eu realmente me senti muito diferente... E...

Os olhos de Ikki, a essa altura não fugiam aos de Hyoga, que pareciam mantê-los presos assim. Contudo, ao se recordar especificamente do que ocorreu naquele dia, ao relembrá-lo como fazia agora, o fotógrafo quebrou esse contato visual, levando seu olhar para o outro lado:

\- E eu não devia ter agido assim. Realmente não devia. O pior é que só fui compreender o tamanho do estrago que eu tinha causado quando conversei com essa pessoa, que já tinha entendido muito bem o que eu tinha feito, como eu tinha me sentido...

\- Amamiya, essa pessoa... tem nome? – quis saber Hyoga, sem mais conseguir conter sua curiosidade.

\- Tem. Mas... prefiro não dizer... – o fotógrafo desconversou.

\- Claro. Claro, me desculpe. – Hyoga apressou-se em dizer. Sabia perfeitamente que havia forçado os limites agora – Perdoe minha indiscrição. – o loiro se desculpava, mas intimamente sua curiosidade só havia aumentado. Se Ikki não queria expor a pessoa ao revelar seu nome, então... Será que o diretor conhecia essa pessoa? Era nisso que Hyoga só conseguia pensar agora...

\- Tudo bem. – o moreno apoiou-se mais à grade da varanda, voltando a fitar o céu da madrugada, tão igual à cor de seus olhos.

\- Mas... Amamiya... – Hyoga voltou a falar – Você diz que essa pessoa entendeu o que havia acontecido... Só que não aconteceu nada de fato! Você explicou isso? Você disse que não houve nada para valer entre a gente?

\- Não precisei explicar nada. Essa pessoa me conhece bem e percebeu que eu tinha ficado realmente mexido com a nossa aproximação. Ele sabia que eu não estava indiferente a você... e não gostou nada disso. Com razão...

\- “Ele? Então é um homem...” – pensou Hyoga – “Isso reduz um pouco as possibilidades. Quem pode ser? Alguém da revista? Seria Shiryu? Eles parecem bem amigos. Será?” – o loiro tentava desvendar a identidade da pessoa de quem Ikki falava e não se dava conta do quanto ia se sentindo enciumado ao fazer essas conjecturas.

\- Ele disse que não daria certo desse jeito. Eu tentei argumentar, mas não adiantou. Ele me deixou e nunca mais o vi, desde então... – a voz de Ikki se quebrou nesse ponto.

Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, there's air of silence  
In the bedroom and all around (and all around)

Deixe um sussurro no meu travesseiro  
Deixe o inverno no chão  
Eu acordo solitário, existe um ar de silêncio  
No quarto e por toda parte (por toda parte)

\- Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Sabe? – os olhos de Ikki agora apresentavam uma forte melancolia – Nunca pensei que fosse possível sentir tanto a falta de alguém. Eu ainda me recordo, com mais profundidade do que eu gostaria, da primeira manhã em que despertei depois de ele ter partido. Era uma manhã fria. Mas não era o frio desse inverno. Era muito pior. Eu nunca soube o quanto o solidão é fria... e o quanto o silêncio pode ser agonizante. Eu desejava desesperadamente poder ouvi-lo novamente... nem que fosse apenas um sussurro dele...

Touch me now  
I close my eyes  
And dream away

Toque-me agora  
Eu fecho meus olhos  
E fico sonhando

\- A parte mais dolorosa de uma ruptura como essa é que... A pessoa parece estar tão distante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sempre tão próxima por conta de todas as lembranças que ficaram. Não é como se eu pudesse controlar. É só eu fechar meus olhos, que consigo vê-lo novamente. Consigo até mesmo senti-lo como se estivesse presente. Às vezes, ele me parece tão real, que eu me perco e já nem sei mais se estou acordado ou sonhando... Ou melhor, sei que estou acordado. Se estivesse sonhando, eu estaria com ele...

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out

Deve ter sido amor, mas está tudo acabado agora  
Deve ter sido bom, mas de alguma forma eu perdi isso  
Deve ter sido amor, mas está tudo acabado agora  
Desde o momento que nos tocamos até nosso tempo acabar

\- Amamiya, você fala como se essa separação fosse tão definitiva... Pelo que entendi, parece que tudo não passou de um grande mal entendido. E... dá para ver que você ama essa pessoa de verdade. – essa última frase custou um pouco a ser dita. Hyoga reconhecia que o sentimento que Ikki nutria por essa pessoa era muito forte. Admirava isso; nunca tinha visto uma demonstração de amor tão intensa quanto essa que presenciava agora. As palavras carinhosas, a forma tão cuidadosa e delicada em se referir a essa pessoa... o olhar tão apaixonado que se via nitidamente naqueles olhos tão misteriosos quanto a madrugada mais densa... Tudo isso era impressionante de se ver. Até a forma como o moreno sofria por essa pessoa fazia o sentimento se tornar ainda mais intenso e Hyoga não conseguia evitar: sentia alguma inveja dessa pessoa. Não era simplesmente a questão de ser amado assim... era, principalmente, ser amado assim por alguém como Ikki. O diretor não apenas enxergava, mas sentia, de tão palpável que era, esse amor que o fotógrafo devotava a uma pessoa que, Hyoga imaginava, não sabia o quanto tinha sorte. Porque ser amado dessa maneira por Ikki só poderia ser realmente incrível... – Então, por que não vai atrás dessa pessoa e esclarece tudo? Ligue para ela, marque de se encontrarem em algum lugar para poderem conversar...

Ikki sorriu, com um semblante tão triste, que o loiro sentiu vontade de fazer algo mais que apenas tentar confortar o moreno com palavras.

Contudo, o diretor se conteve.

O amor de Ikki era tão bonito e puro... Não; o loiro não tinha o direito de macular esse sentimento, trazendo mais confusão ao fotógrafo agora.

\- Eu nunca disse a ele que o amava. – Ikki prosseguiu, com seu olhar perdido na vastidão do céu – Não tive a oportunidade. Nosso tempo juntos foi breve demais. Porém, eu... – suspirou, profundamente – Acredito que tenha sido amor, sim. – o sorriso tornou-se mais bonito nesse momento – Foi amor, sim. E teria sido tão bom se pudéssemos ter vivido esse sentimento plenamente... Mas agora está tudo acabado.

Make-believing we're together  
That I'm sheltered by your heart  
But in and outside, I've turned to water  
Like a teardrop in your palm

And it's a hard winter's day  
I dream away

Fico fantasiando que estamos juntos  
Que estou acolhido em seu coração  
Mas por dentro e por fora, eu me tornei água  
Como uma lágrima na palma da sua mão

E isso é um duro dia de inverno  
Eu fico sonhando

\- Amamiya, você não pode entregar os pontos assim tão facilmente. – Hyoga sequer conseguia acreditar no que fazia. Estava descobrindo em Ikki um lado tão incrível, tão apaixonante, tão... tudo o que ele gostaria de encontrar em uma pessoa. Não que o loiro fosse do tipo que ficasse idealizando um grande amor; na verdade, em sua vida, não costumava haver tempo para pensamentos assim ou sentimentos do tipo. Há muito, esse lado seu, mais sentimental e emotivo, estava silenciado. Inclusive, o russo se surpreendia em ver como esse seu aspecto, do qual se vira tão desligado por tanto tempo, parecia regressar devagar, mas com força. Entretanto, independente disso tudo, o loiro não estava interessado em disputar o amor de Ikki com quem quer que fosse essa pessoa. Hyoga sentia-se fascinado por Ikki, mas acima de tudo, queria respeitar o sentimento que o moreno lhe apresentava agora. Certamente, um amor assim não era fácil de se encontrar. E, quando um sentimento tão forte como esse acontecia, era importante preservá-lo ao máximo. Por isso, Hyoga se via fazendo algo que, por mais que lhe doesse um pouco, acreditava ser o certo. Tentaria ajudar Ikki a se reconciliar com essa pessoa que ele dizia amar tão vigorosamente.

\- Não é questão de entregar os pontos. Simplesmente, é porque não há mais o que se fazer. Eu tentei, mas... Ele não quis. Ou melhor, ele disse que fui eu quem o afastou, mas eu não queria isso. Nunca quis afastá-lo. Eu só queria protegê-lo, mas ele não acreditou. Eu fiz tudo o que pude, eu disse que ia me afastar de você, mas ele disse que tudo o que eu fizesse só servia para afastá-lo ainda mais... – o moreno agora abraçou um pouco o próprio corpo, sentindo o frio daquela noite envolvê-lo para valer.

Hyoga achou um pouco confuso o que Ikki dizia, mas julgava que tudo deveria fazer sentido dentro do contexto da relação entre o fotógrafo e a tal pessoa. Não iria invadir mais a privacidade do moreno, perguntando o que ele queria dizer com tudo aquilo. Mas continuaria tentando ajudá-lo a reatar:

\- Olha, Amamiya... Ainda acho que vocês estão sofrendo muito por causa de um mal entendido. Nada que uma boa conversa não possa resolver. Aposto que, se essa pessoa souber como você está... Se essa pessoa vir o seu estado, ela vai certamente mudar de ideia bem rápido. Dá para ver nos seus olhos, dá para perceber nas suas palavras... Dá para saber, só de olhar para você, o quanto você está apaixonado! Você não pode desistir ainda. Você precisa lutar, senão... O que você vai fazer? Vai continuar negando o que sente? Fingindo que está tudo bem? Não perca essa oportunidade, Amamiya... Esse sentimento que estou vendo em você não é algo que a gente consiga encontrar em qualquer esquina. Isso... é muito especial. Não perca a chance de viver a realidade. É muito melhor que ficar sonhando, você não acha? 

A voz de Hyoga era tão serena e suas palavras eram tão reconfortantes...

Ikki acabou deixando que algumas lágrimas despontassem discretas em seu rosto.

O diretor não conseguiu evitar; antes que pudesse raciocinar apropriadamente, levou os dedos até a face amargurada do moreno e colheu aquelas lágrimas em sua mão.

It must have been love, but it's over now  
(It must have been love, but it's over now)  
It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
(It must have been love, the wind blows)  
It's where the water flows  
It's where the wind blows

Deve ter sido amor, mas está tudo acabado agora  
(Deve ter sido amor, mas está tudo acabado agora)  
Era tudo que eu queria, e agora estou vivendo sem isso  
Deve ter sido amor, mas está tudo acabado agora  
(Deve ter sido amor, o vento sopra)  
É onde a água flui  
É onde o vento sopra

Uma rajada de vento mais forte soprou entre eles, obrigando os dois a se encolherem um pouco diante do frio.

\- Está realmente frio aqui. E eu tenho uma boa resistência ao frio. – Hyoga disse, sorrindo para Ikki – Não é melhor entrarmos?

\- Eu sei que está frio, mas... Eu estou me sentindo muito sufocado...

O diretor pensou um pouco e então concluiu:

\- Está bem. Então vamos sair para dar uma volta lá fora.

\- Como assim? Por quê? – perguntou o moreno, sem compreender.

\- Você precisa de ar fresco, para conseguir respirar, não é? Tudo bem, mas vamos pelo menos caminhar um pouco, para mantermos o corpo um pouco mais aquecido. Pode ser? – a expressão do loiro era tão agradável e suas palavras, tão convidativas, que Ikki simplesmente acedeu.

Após se agasalharem devidamente, deixaram o prédio e começaram a caminhar pelas ruas vazias e silenciosas.

Hyoga observou como Ikki se fechou bem em seu sobretudo preto, enquanto terminava de enrolar o cachecol azul-marinho em torno de seu pescoço. O fotógrafo parecia tão fechado em si mesmo e, vestido assim, havia todo um charme a mais no modo como ele pareciado fechado para o mundo.

O loiro, porém, logo sacudiu a cabeça, espantando esses sentimentos, tão inapropriados agora. Caminhava em silêncio ao lado do outro; silêncio esse que já se prolongava desde que o russo sugerira esse passeio noturno.

No entanto, não havia qualquer constrangimento ou pressão para que falassem qualquer coisa. Simplesmente, era agradável caminhar assim, apreciando a noite e sua quietude.

Caminharam por um bom tempo, perdidos em seus pensamentos, sentindo-se tão próximos e também tão distantes um do outro...

Ikki não morava assim tão distante do parque onde haviam trabalhado juntos naquele dia. Assim, sem que nem ao menos precisassem conversar a respeito, acabaram rumando naturalmente para esse lugar.

O parque, assim como as ruas, estava completamente vazio. Entretanto, aquele local parecia ainda mais encantador agora, no silêncio da madrugada, permitindo que os dois ouvissem apenas os passos tranquilos que ecoavam enquanto andavam sem pressa, pois não iam para nenhum lugar específico.

Desse modo, terminaram por chegar aonde ficava a pista de patinação de gelo. Assim como todo o resto do trajeto que percorreram, a pista estava vazia. 

Nesse instante, porém, como se para preencher aquele belíssimo cenário, a natureza resolveu presentear aqueles dois com uma surpresa e então começou a nevar.

O cenário se tornou tão digno de apreciação que Ikki e Hyoga resolveram se sentar em um banco que havia ali perto.

Enquanto observavam a neve cair, Hyoga notou que um singelo sorriso se desenhou na face morena do fotógrafo.

Era um sorriso frágil, mas recheado de saudade. Certamente, um sentimento bom se apossava dele agora.

E essa imagem fez o russo sentir uma certeza brotando com força em seu peito.

Já sabia que era isso o que deveria fazer.

Mas agora o desejo de fazer vinha com intensidade não apenas por ser o certo a se fazer... e sim porque o loiro sentia que queria fazê-lo. Queria, de alguma forma, ajudar Ikki a abrir aquele sorriso mais vezes. Queria, se possível, ajudar Ikki a encontrar a felicidade.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love, but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark

Sei que tem algo por trás do seu sorriso  
Tenho uma noção pelo olhar nos seus olhos, sim  
Você construiu um amor, mas aquele amor se despedaça  
Seu pedacinho do paraíso torna-se escuridão

\- Ikki...

O fotógrafo olhou para Hyoga, surpreso. O diretor-executivo da revista “Quadros” o estava chamando pelo nome?...

\- É, eu sei. Estou quebrando uma das minhas principais regras: manter o distanciamento profissional em ambiente de trabalho. Mas... – Hyoga suspirou profundamente – Não estamos em ambiente de trabalho... E eu acredito que não precisamos mais manter um distanciamento desses. Não mais. Você concorda?

\- Eu... – Ikki não pôde evitar. Ouvir tais palavras do loiro tinha mexido com ele – Claro. Concordo. – respondeu, tentando não se prolongar para não acabar criando uma situação complicada ali.

\- Então... Ikki... – Hyoga percebia como gostava de dizer o nome de Ikki assim. Era uma sensação estranha... interessante... Era como se, em uma simples palavra, pudesse se sentir mais próximo do outro, de fato – Já que não somos mais apenas “colegas de trabalho”... Já que eu e você estamos nos permitindo um pouco mais de proximidade agora... Eu acho que tenho o direito de dizer mais algumas coisas a você.

Ikki não respondeu nada. Mas, em seu silêncio, o loiro percebeu que o moreno lhe dava essa permissão.

\- Você está realmente achando que está tudo acabado. Você está mesmo acreditando que nada mais possa ser feito. Eu sei que você acredita nisso tudo porque consigo ver nos seus olhos. Você está mesmo achando que tudo o que você construiu com essa pessoa se desfez de um modo que não tem volta...

Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye

Ouça seu coração, quando ele está chamando por você  
Ouça seu coração, não há mais nada que você possa fazer  
Não sei para onde você está indo, e não sei por quê  
Mas ouça seu coração, antes que você lhe diga adeus

\- Mas eu preciso lhe dizer, Ikki... Eu não consigo acreditar nisso. Simplesmente... não há nada que você possa me dizer para me convencer de que tudo o que você viveu com essa pessoa tenha acabado de forma irreversível. E eu penso assim porque, só de olhar para você... Só de ouvir como você fala dessa pessoa, só de... ver como você ama essa pessoa... Eu só posso ter a certeza de que você é correspondido, Ikki.

O fotógrafo sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido com essa afirmação.

\- Um amor como esse que eu percebo existir em você, assim tão forte... Não é possível que seja unilateral. Para um sentimento tão incrível florescer assim, ele deve ter sido alimentado dos dois lados. Não, Ikki... Eu não consigo vislumbrar, em hipótese alguma, qualquer situação ou contexto em que essa pessoa não ame você na mesma medida. Então, devido a tudo isso, eu preciso lhe dizer que você deveria escutar seu coração, Ikki. Pode ser que você esteja com receio de dar ouvidos ao que ele lhe diz, o que é compreensível, mas... Antes que você siga adiante, acho que deveria ouvir o seu coração. Se tiver mesmo de dar adeus a tudo o que se passou, tudo bem. Só que escute bem o que ele tem a lhe dizer, antes de tomar qualquer atitude mais decisiva...

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Às vezes você se pergunta se essa luta vale a pena  
Os momentos preciosos estão todos perdidos na maré, sim  
Eles são destruídos e nada é o que parece  
A sensação de pertencer aos seus sonhos

\- E eu imagino que não seja fácil. Sei muito bem que o que estou lhe dizendo para fazer não é tão simples assim. Ora, eu mesmo tenho sérias dificuldades em ouvir o meu. Mas... – Hyoga voltou os olhos claros para a pista de patinação, com um ar nostálgico – Você está vivendo algo tão único, Ikki. Eu nunca vi tanto sentimento refletido nos olhos de uma pessoa, como vejo nos seus. Se alguém se sentisse desse modo por minha causa, eu gostaria de saber. Então acredito que essa pessoa que você ama tão devotamente vá querer saber também. E aí, quem sabe...? Talvez assim você possa descobrir que tudo o que viveram não se perdeu... Talvez esse sentimento entre vocês seja forte o suficiente para que possa ser reconstruído. Então, em vez de viver apenas sonhando com o que poderia ter sido... Você possa viver isso de fato.

And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention, but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind

E existem vozes que querem ser ouvidas  
Tanto a dizer, mas você não consegue encontrar as palavras  
A essência da magia, a beleza que havia  
Quando o amor era mais selvagem que o vento

\- É, eu... sinto que, lá no fundo, há algo gritando dentro de mim. Mas venho tentando calar essa voz. Tenho buscado não ouvir... – Ikki admitiu.

\- Pois dê ouvido a essas vozes. Elas devem saber o que dizem. Pode ser que elas tragam a resposta de que você tanto necessita. Pode ser que a resposta esteja em você mesmo, esse tempo todo... – Hyoga sorriu.

Um vento mais forte os envolveu nesse momento; tão intenso, tão poderoso, tão devastador...

Era como se aquele fosse o momento para que algo importante acontecesse.

Mas... O momento passou e Ikki e Hyoga sequer se moveram.

Quando a ventania passou, deixando em seu rastro apenas o silêncio do parque, o toque do celular de Hyoga é que veio preencher o vazio que havia ficado.

\- Quem pode estar me ligando a essa hora? – indagou o russo, retirando o aparelho do bolso de seu sobretudo.

Ao ver de quem se tratava, o loiro tratou de atender:

\- Alô? Oi, pai... Sim, eu estou bem. Não, já deixei a revista tem algum tempo. Eu estava precisando dar uma volta. Eu sei, pai. Tudo bem. Já estou indo para casa. Tchau.

Ao encerrar a ligação, Hyoga sorriu, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente:

\- Era o meu pai. Desde que voltei para casa, depois daquele período no hospital, meu pai tem me cercado de cuidados excessivos. Ele resolveu se hospedar na minha casa até acreditar que estou realmente bem. Meu pai sabe o quanto meus horários são imprevisíveis e que é normal eu voltar tarde para casa por conta do meu trabalho. Mas, segundo ele, até para os meus padrões, já está tarde demais para eu estar na rua até agora. – o loiro riu, divertido com essas palavras – Acho que voltei a ser adolescente e não sabia! – enquanto falava, Hyoga já chamava um carro por aplicativo para buscá-lo ali.

Ikki, recordando-se do que Milo lhe contara naquele dia no hospital, aproveitou para perguntar sobre a situação do loiro atualmente:

\- E você está bem mesmo? Quero dizer... quando perguntei no hospital, Milo tinha me dito que os médicos estavam preocupados com uma mancha que haviam encontrado no seu cérebro... Desculpe-me se estou sendo indiscreto, mas eu fiquei mesmo preocupado e queria saber se descobriram algo a respeito...

\- Não se preocupe, Ikki. Não está sendo indiscreto. Somos amigos agora, não somos? Então você pode me perguntar essas coisas. – o loiro respondeu, brindando o moreno com um novo e encantador sorriso – Quanto ao meu estado... Bem, os médicos não conseguiram descobrir nada. Não encontraram nenhuma referência, nenhum precedente... Nada que pudesse justificar o que me aconteceu. Eles queriam me manter internado lá até descobrirem, mas a mancha foi regredindo até que desapareceu por completo. Então eles não tinham mais motivos para me manter naquele hospital, por isso me deram alta. Ainda bem, porque eu não aguentava mais ficar preso naquele lugar.

Ikki ouviu atentamente às palavras do loiro.

Então a mancha tinha regredido inteiramente?

O que isso poderia dizer?

O que significava tudo aquilo?

\- Bom, eu preciso mesmo ir. Se não voltar logo para casa, deixarei meu pai preocupado e... – o loiro suspirou – Não gosto de dar problemas para ele. Mas obrigado pelo passeio, Ikki. Eu realmente gostei bastante.

O carro chamado por aplicativo acabava de estacionar ali perto. O diretor então levantou-se do banco em que estavam e abriu um amplo e luminoso sorriso para o seu editor de fotografias.

\- Nos vemos amanhã, Ikki? – o loiro disse, já em tom de despedida.

\- Claro. Nos vemos amanhã, Hyoga. – respondeu o moreno, sorrindo para o outro em retorno.

O russo olhou uma última vez para Ikki, e então seguiu seu caminho.

Continua...

*****************************************  
Notas Finais

Que capítulo enorme!! É que, às vezes, eu me empolgo, gente! ^_^  
No próximo capítulo: chegou a hora de conhecermos um pouco mais da vida do Hyoga, com presença, obviamente, de Camus e Milo...

Sãos duas músicas presentes nesse capítulo, ambas do Roxette (eu AMO Roxette!!!)

\- A primeira chama-se "It must have been love":  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_NzaxANiEo

\- A segunda se chama "Listen to your heart":  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01VrpOfPdw4

É isso, pessoal! Por hoje é só!  
Beijo grande e muito obrigada a quem está acompanhando!  
E um agradecimento ainda maior para quem está comentando! Vocês não têm ideia do quanto esse retorno que recebo me dá um gás para continuar com a história!

Até a próxima!  
Lua.


End file.
